Pardon My Past
by Nirvana19
Summary: Season 5 AU. While helping Trick clear out his Lair, Bo finds a box of her Grandmother's things. Only, she finds much more than family heirlooms. Later, she stumbles upon an ancient curse that is tied to not only her own past life; but Lauren's too. Can they work together to undo the curse before something bad happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You didn't think I'd be gone for long, did you?**

 **Haha.**

 **Gonna be heading to the Motherland for Christmas, as always. So, I wanted to post the first chapter for this now. As I've already prewritten the whole story! I know, go me! It's a ten chapter fic, that's all I had time for. So, while I'm out in Italy; the house out there doesn't get good signal for anything. It'll be an update here and there, when I can find the time.**

 **But I won't leave you hanging for weeks.**

 **Okay, so just to explain the nature of this story. Because the title can mean other things. Back when I posted the story 'Torn'; a lot of you had asked me to continue it. But at the time, I couldn't. And I just felt like the story had reached its end.**

 **But in saying that; I did always want to do a past life story. So I thought, why not take the character names from that one and reboot it into a new story? Because I never really touched on it in that story. So, to sum up; Bo and Lauren's past selves; Bianca and Elena; will be making an appearance in this one.**

 **Set somewhere in Season 5. No specific episode. All Doccubus, no matter what the time period is. No Hades in this fix either.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Timeless**

 **Prologue**

 **Two Thousand Years Ago - Ancient Greece**

 _Being the all-powerful Succubus Queen that she was destined to be; made Bianca feel alone. Who would ever want to love such a monster? Not that she had a say in who she loved. No, that; like everything else in her life was decided for her. By her Father; Lucius Lazarus._

 _He was a powerful King. And in order to acquire wealth he happily sold his only daughter off like she was nothing more than chattel. What kind of a Father would do that? Parents were meant to protect their children. Not that she had a Mother to complain to, she died when Bianca was very young._

 _She was promised to a wealthy land owner by the name of King Draco._

 _With him she would become the most powerful Queen in the world. But what did that mean without love? What purpose would she have? She was being given to a man she knew nothing about. A man she'd soon have to lay with. The mere thought of it made her stomach turn._

" _How can you do this to me?" She asked her Father._

 _Lucius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why must you fight me on this?" He ignored her question. "Your union with Draco, will ensure your wellbeing for the rest of your natural life. Perhaps you should show me some gratitude. I've done what's best for you"_

 _She just laughed, frowning at him. "What's best for me? No Father!" She shook her head. "Do not try and justify this as something you've done out of love! Power and Wealth is what you crave. Do not insult my intelligence by acting like a devoted Father" she hated him._

 _And that was his turn to laugh, "Intelligence?" He approached her, his hands behind his back. "You have_ no _intelligence, my daughter._ You _will be to Draco, as your Mother was to me…" He smirked at her. "… Entertainment"_

" _Perhaps…" Bianca had to hold herself back. Her Father was a disgusting pig. But now that he'd done this to her, she owed him something in return. "… But I will also be his Queen. And in the face of that, you are a tiny speck. One that I will_ gladly _, wipe away without so much as a thought"_

" _You would dare threaten me?" Lucius couldn't believe she had the stones to speak like this._

 _She shook her head, "It's not a threat Father…" She said. "… It's a promise!" She turned away from him, walking out of the room._

 _That was the start of a long feud between her and her Father. She meant to follow through on that promise, but Draco wouldn't allow her. Apparently, it was one of the terms of his deal to marry her. She should've known her Father would be that smart. He knew that she hated him._

 _As time went by, Bianca became the thing she feared most. A Monster. Being the Wife of King Draco branded her with a reputation that she had no choice but to uphold. She was ruthless, vicious, vengeful and murderous when provoked._

 _In keeping with her duties as a Queen and a Wife, she often accompanied her Husband to elegant parties. They had to brush elbows with their noble counterparts. Trading, making deals and building alliances._

 _Tonight, was no different._

 _Bianca was to attend a function with her Husband. They were to stay the night at a fellow King's temple. King Alexander was the wealthiest Royal on this side of the country. If his Kingdom grew any larger, he would be profiting more than Draco and he couldn't have that._

 _So his intent was to strike a deal, and form a partnership. They were Fae, like themselves. So they knew all too well how hard it was to function in the Human world. Especially with the Human population growing so fast._

" _Must I wear this long monstrosity?" Bianca turned to her Husband, complaining about her dress. She hated it, it was too long. And it had no room to move._

 _Draco admired her defiance, but not on a night like this. "If you wish to please me, then yes. You very well do! Now remember, once we arrive; you are to talk to no one. Leave the King and Queen to me. Understood?" He made her place clear._

" _So I'm expected to just stand at your side? Like a well-trained pet? If I swear not to interfere with your plans, may I go and converse with others? You wouldn't want me to get bored, would you?" She flashed her blue eyes._

 _The last time they'd attended one of these shindigs was a few weeks ago. And when Bianca didn't get her way; she retaliated by feeding off of the entire party. Draco locked her away for two days, he could never bring himself to hurt her, just torment her._

 _Which was worse in a way._

 _He grabbed her by the back of her hair, "Do not taunt me!" He hissed. "If you promise to obey my one request, then you can do whatever it is that you want…" He let her go. "… Are we in agreement?"_

 _She simply nodded her head, she couldn't be bothered to speak to him._

 _Hours went by, and they'd arrived at their destination. Once they introduced themselves to their hosts; Bianca separated herself from Draco. She couldn't be around him for one more second, so she decided to mingle. The other guests were just as boring as her Husband._

 _Suddenly, she felt a wave of energy flow through her. Turning her head to the left, she watched in awe as a beautiful blonde goddess entered the room. The flames from the lanterns around the room, casted her in a warm glow. They brought out the shine in her Amber eyes._

 _Bianca had to know her, but she wanted to at least know her name before talking to her. So she tapped the arm of a man standing next to her. "Excuse me? Do you know the name of that young woman?" She pointed to her._

 _The older man nodded, smiling. "Of course, that's Princess Elena. Daughter of King Alexander and Queen Cassandra. She's an exquisite beauty, is she not?" He admired her._

 _She didn't know why, but that angered her. But she couldn't make a scene here, not now. So she just answered the man's question. "Exquisite indeed…" She breathed, taking in the sight of her again. "… If you'll excuse me" she walked away, getting closer as she cut through the crowd._

 _Just as she was about to be inches from her, Bianca lost her nerve. Which was something that never happened. Not to her, she was a Succubus Queen. She didn't know the meaning of the word, fear. And yet here she stood, scared to talk to a beautiful woman._

 _Perhaps a drink would help?_

 _She nodded, agreeing with her thoughts. Then found a servant holding a tray of chalices filled with wine. As she went to grab one, she had a shiver run down her spine. Looking over, she saw that she'd joined hands with none other than the Princess. They were grabbing the same cup._

" _My apologies…" Elena said, mesmerised by this woman's beauty. She was unable to remove her hand for some reason. But she knew she had to. "… By all means; have it. I'll take another" she pulled her hand back slowly._

 _Bianca shook her head, "No, please…" She stuttered. "… I am the one who must be forgiven. Princess" she respectfully bowed her head._

 _Elena smiled, taking two cups from the tray and dismissing the servant. "Perhaps we should just move passed this. Here is your drink, my Queen" she knew who she was, her Father had talked her ear off about their arrival all week._

" _Why must we use formalities? Please, call me Bianca. It's an honour to be in your presence, Elena. Forgive me…" Bianca closed her eyes, with a sigh. "… May I call you Elena?" She should've asked first._

" _Of course you may…" Elena nodded, she finally handed the drink to her. The both of them knocking their chalices together. "… May I ask why you're not at your Husband's side?" She wondered why the Queen was all by herself._

 _Bianca wanted to vomit at the mere thought of that oaf, but this evening was finally looking up. "The talk of business bores me. I could also ask the same of you; why are you not at your Parents' side?" She liked this energy between them._

" _For the same reasons you just gave…" Elena smiled, sipping her wine. "… I too, find these types of functions tedious. Perhaps we can entertain each other. Would you like to come with me, I think I may have something that will brighten your spirits?" She could use a friend._

" _After you…" Bianca followed her, glancing over at Draco and seeing him deep in conversation with the King. That was a good thing. She continued to follow the Princess out of the room, and then down a hallway. The air was hot and humid. They finally stopped left of the hallway, coming to a small garden. "… My god!" She gasped._

 _Elena smiled, "Beautiful, is it not?" She looked on, gazing her eyes over the many arrangements of flowers. The colours were endless. "I can never be far from nature" she hovered her hands over a nearby bushel, her hands shined a pale red and seconds after colourful flowers opened up from their buds._

" _You're an Elemental" Bianca noticed, she'd seen that ability once before._

" _Among other things; yes…" Elena turned back to her, then looked at the sky. "… A tad cloudy, wouldn't you agree? Let us change that" she waved a hand above her head, so effortlessly._

 _Bianca looked at the night's sky, seeing the clouds fade into nothing. All that was left in their place, were millions of bright twinkling stars. "You're very talented…" she had never seen anything like that, clearly Elena was an advanced Elemental. "… It's a beautiful gift" she'd rather be anything but a Succubus._

" _Sometimes…" Elena sighed, "… Sadly, it isn't always as bright and uplifting as it seems. After all, Rage is a powerful thing. For any Fae" suddenly, she began to cry. She didn't mean to do this, she thought she'd gotten it all out earlier._

 _Not knowing what was wrong, Bianca got worried. She touched her hand, feeling that same shiver as before. "What saddens you so?"_

 _Elena shook her head, wiping her tears. "Please, forgive me. I have embarrassed myself greatly, I should just leave you in peace" as she went to leave, Bianca grabbed her wrist. Stopping her from going anywhere._

" _If there's one thing I've learned about sadness, it's that it gets better when you confide in someone. Perhaps I could be that person for you…" Bianca could see the hesitation on her face. "… Our Families are growing closer. As your Father and my Husband build a Partnership; perhaps_ we _could have a Friendship" she didn't want her to leave._

 _This was insanity._

 _Elena couldn't turn her down. So she smiled, nodding. "I would love that very much…" they walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down and then began talking. They opened up about various things that'd been bothering them. Elena went first, voicing her sadness. "… My Father has promised me to a Man I've never met"_

 _Bianca knew what that felt like, "Is he a good man?"_

" _According to my Father, he is a noble man; yes. I do not believe my Father is doing this to hurt me. He has only ever wanted me to be happy" Elena loved her Father. Being a King was his title, but he never let that interfere with his Family._

" _And will marrying a stranger make you happy?" Bianca asked. It certainly didn't end that way for herself._

 _Elena shrugged, "That is something I cannot answer as of yet. My Mother thinks once I meet him and see how much of a good man he is; that I'll feel differently. But, what if I do not? What if I become trapped in a loveless marriage? That is a fate worse than death" she didn't want that._

" _Do you believe in Fate?" Bianca asked, out of nowhere._

 _Nodding, Elena smiled. "It's all I believe in…" she answered. "… Do you?"_

 _Bianca breathed, that was a good question. And she was going to answer it honestly. "Before tonight? No, I did not. But now, I am having second thoughts. Perhaps fate does in fact, work in mysterious ways" she smiled at her, not able to take her eyes off of her face._

 _Elena was almost being drawn into her, it was unbelievable. "Perhaps it does" she agreed._

 _As the months went by, Elena and Bianca formed a beautiful relationship. One of laughter, and love. Being brought up around the viper that was her Father; Bianca never knew what that felt like. But now she did, and she wasn't ashamed to say that she was falling for Elena._

 _With every day that went by, she loved her more and more._

 _Elena felt the same way, but they hadn't told it to each other. Not out of shame, but in fear of what would happen to them if someone were to find out. Although their family had become allies; Bianca knew that if Draco were to find out about her affair that he would have Elena killed._

 _His partnership with her Father wouldn't influence him otherwise._

 _This wasn't their time._

 _Bianca knew that; she knew that they couldn't be together in this life. But maybe they could, in the next. She had a plan. A plan to link herself and Elena together, so that their souls would pass on through their family lines. Until two were born that shared their likeness._

 _Only then would they be able to be together again._

 _With Draco and Alexander meeting elsewhere, Bianca knew that this was the perfect time to steal a moment with Elena. She shuffled over to her room, only to find that she wasn't there. She panicked, Elena told her that she'd be here. Where was she?_

 _Bianca searched the entire temple, not finding her. As she went to search the grounds, she finally found her in the garden. And she was crying. "Elena?" she approached her, "What is it?" she wanted to know what'd upset her, and then tear it apart._

" _I am to leave the temple tonight…" Elena turned to her, "… My new Husband wishes to claim his bride" she kept crying. She didn't want this life, she just wanted to be with Bianca._

" _He's not meant to arrive for months…" Bianca knew that because Elena had told her. "… What has brought him here so fast?" something was up._

 _This sickened Elena to say, but it was the answer she wanted to hear. "He told my Parents of a vision his Seer had…" she began. "… She foresaw that I would bare him a special child. One of great strength and power. Not only are they forcing me to be a Wife, but now they are also forcing me to be a Mother!" she thought her Parents loved her._

 _How could they if they were willing to give her away so easily?_

 _Bianca wanted to rip that bastard's head off. How dare he think that he could have her beloved. No, this wasn't how it ended for them. "Then we must hurry with our plan…" she told her. "… I've found a way for us to be together. But it demands a sacrifice from both of us"_

" _Name the sacrifice" Elena was willing to do anything._

 _This was where it would get tricky though. Bianca looked at her, "Our lives…" she knew she had to explain. "… We are not meant to be together in this world. Not in this life. But we will be, in the next. Whatever time that may be. I can see to it; that we will be reunited in a new world. A better one"_

" _How can you put all of your faith into something that comes with such risks?" Elena asked._

" _Because, I believe in Fate…" Bianca said. "… And I believe that I was meant to find you. Just like you were meant to find me. Please Elena…" she touched her face, "… Trust in this. Trust in us"_

 _After hearing that, how could Elena not trust her word? "What must we do?" she was on board. She followed Bianca back to her room. They had to do the ritual now, before it was too late. Once there, Bianca mixed a tonic that they both had to drink to link their souls together._

 _The Sorcerer that Bianca had spoken to was highly reliable, she wouldn't have trusted him if he wasn't. He told her that drinking the tonic would make it so that in the next life; wherever that was. Their souls would serve as beacons, calling each other. Drawing them closer and closer until they found each other again._

 _He couldn't tell her if they'd have their original memories though. But that was a risk that Bianca was willing to take. She'd do anything to be with her. Even as someone else. After they drank the tonic, they felt the power course through them. And instantly they felt bound as one._

 _It'd worked._

 _Next came the sacrifice._

 _Bianca had acquired a strong poison for them to take, so that when the time came for them to die; they would just fall into a sleep, and never wake up. It was the less brutal way. They had just finished the tonic, and next came the poison._

 _Not knowing if this was the last time; Bianca impulsively kissed her. Never wanting to let go, but she had to. "I love you…" she whispered. "… And I will also love you, in the next life. Wherever that may take us"_

" _I love you too…" Elena replied, she was glad they were doing this. They could finally be free of this archaic world. Before they had the chance to finish the next step of the ritual, guards tumbled into the room. They broke apart. "… What is the meaning of this intrusion?" she ordered them to tell her._

" _We have orders from the King…" One of the knights spoke. "… To escort you to his chambers. King Lycus has arrived, and is intent on taking you home with him"_

 _Elena shook her head, "No, I am to leave_ tonight _; by boat" This wasn't supposed to be happening._

" _Plans have changed Princess; please…" he held out his hand for her, "… Come with me. Your new Husband awaits"_

 _Looking at Bianca, Elena didn't know what to say. They were so close to freeing themselves from this miserable existence. The guards wouldn't leave them for five minutes, not even if she ordered them. They took their orders straight from her Father. "I must go"_

 _Bianca couldn't stop her. She was powerful, but these guards outnumbered her. They'd kill her if she resisted. But it wasn't all for nothing. Because they'd taken the tonic, their souls were connected. Even if they never saw each other after this; they'd be together in another life._

 _The only horrible part of it, was that they couldn't see each other anymore._

" _I wish you all the happiness in the world, Princess" she smiled, trying so hard to keep her tears at bay._

 _Elena wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't. So she just touched her arm one last time, then left with the guards. Not looking back, it was too hard._

 **Clubhouse - Present**

Bo's eyes shot open.

She'd just had such an intense dream.

She dreamt that all of her leather jackets had been eaten by some kind of UnderFae creature that Kenzi had brought home. When she got up to check her closet, she saw that all of her jackets were there and they were intact.

Phew! Thank god for that!

As if she didn't have enough on her plate to deal with already. She had to deal with her unknown Father trying to destroy her world, her best friend leaving her to go on a trip of soul searching, and then there was the three blonde individuals who all wanted to be her main squeeze.

Life was rough.

But she was taking a break from all of that today, because Trick had called her asking for her help with something important. There'd been a really bad storm in the city last week, and Trick's bar took the brunt of it. He was up to his eye balls in water damage.

So he asked Bo to help him with his most precious possessions. Photos, journals, ancient texts, basically anything that was old enough to have dust all over it. Which in Trick's lair; was pretty much everything.

 **The Dal - Later**

When she got there, she saw that the main bar didn't look that bad. But when she got down to the Lair it was another story entirely. The floor was damp, and squishy when she walked across it. "Wow, when you said it was a mess; you weren't kidding" she looked around.

Trick huffed, "I'm afraid not…" he was so angry that this happened to him. "… But right now, I'm more concerned with my belongings. Some of these texts are the last ones in existence. If they're damaged, that's it. They're no more!" he continued to mop up the last of the water.

Bo felt for him, she really did. "Don't worry Trick. I'll stay and help all day if I have to…" she grabbed a box that was wet, opening it; she had to turn away due to the smell. "… Jesus! That's ripe!" the books really were that old.

She went through the box, some of the things were unrecognisable. She didn't even contemplate what they were before the disaster struck. Then, she found smaller wooden box inside. Lifting it out, she opened it. There were various things inside, letters, jewellery, things she didn't recognise.

The letters were fine, so she opened one to read. It was a love letter, written from a woman named Bianca; to another woman named Elena. And boy, were they mushy. "Hey Trick?" she called to him, still scanning the letter.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"Who're Bianca and Elena? And _why_ do you have their love letters?" she held them up for him to see.

Trick frowned at her, then walked forward. "I have no idea…" he looked inside the box. He immediately knew why he didn't know of them. "… This box belonged to Ysabeau. My Wife. But I still have no idea who Bianca and Elena are. Or why she had these letters. It's very peculiar"

Bo was still reading the letter, "It's kinda romantic…" she couldn't help but notice. "… They clearly loved each other. You mind if I have these?" it was almost like a novel, she wanted to read them all and see what happened.

"By all means…" He held his hands up, "… I think I'll do some digging on them though. It'll drive me crazy if I don't" he walked back to the other side of the room.

A few hours passed, and Bo was still going through the ruined boxes. To be honest, most of the damage was done to the boxes, not the contents. Trick had run out on an errand, leaving her by herself. She thought she'd take a break, so she went up to the bar to grab a beer.

Bo thought this was the perfect time to read over those letters she found. There were tons of them, and they were very old. She wondered what year they were from. She unfolded one, giving it a gander.

* * *

 _ **My Dear Elena,**_

 _ **To be away from you for so long; pains me. In the time I have spent on this earth, I have never met a soul as kind and as gentle as yours. I feel life to be unbearable at times. But to know you are out there, waiting for me; keeps me sane.**_

 _ **I will return to you soon.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Bianca.**_

* * *

Bo could almost _feel_ their love, it was weird. They spoke with such passion for one another. Suddenly, she sensed someone behind her. Someone familiar. "Taking a break from the Clinic?" she didn't turn around.

Lauren smiled, walking forward. "How did you know it was me?" she stepped towards the bar, holding a few books in her hands.

Turning around, Bo smiled back at her ex. "A good Succubus never reveals her tricks" she'd always had a sixth sense when it came to people around her. But this was the only time she was able to sense that it was Lauren approaching her.

Weird.

"I came to return these…" Lauren placed the books on the counter. "… Loaned them from Trick a few weeks ago. Speaking of which; where is he?" she didn't see him anywhere around.

"On an errand. I was helping him with the damage down in the lair. He's got a lot of crap down there, you wouldn't believe" Bo laughed, she hadn't spoken to Lauren that much since their little kiss before Kenzi died. Only, there wasn't anything little about that kiss.

Lauren reached into the box that Bo had sitting on the stool beside her, finding old letters. She read one of them, not looking at the names because she assumed they were Trick's. But she did read some of the content. "Wow, who knew Trick was such a romantic?"

Bo laughed again, shaking her head. "He's not. They're not his. He doesn't really know who's they are. Just told me that this box was his Wife's. Strikes me as a little odd that she'd have another person's love letters" she didn't get it.

"Maybe she knew them" Lauren put the letter down, looking further into the box.

There was a small box in there, it had some very beautiful jewellery in it. A metal bangle caught her eye, it was engraved with something but she couldn't see properly. So she picked it up, and when she did she got a sharp shock.

"Whoa!" Bo saw her drop the item a second after she picked it up. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

Lauren just shrugged, rubbing her fingers together and still feeling the sting. "I have no idea. Maybe it's due to them being in the box for so long. Like an electric shock or something. I'm fine" she waved a hand. No harm done.

Bo knew when Lauren was lying, and she didn't look fine. "You're sure?"

"Positive…" Lauren smiled, "… Anyway, if you could just let him know I brought these back; I'd be grateful. I've really gotta be getting back to the Clinic now…" she had to say this now if she was ever going to work up the nerve. "… Will you be here later? I was kinda hoping we could talk"

And Bo knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. But whether she was ready for it, was another story. "Uh, I'm not sure yet. Can I let you know?" she shouldn't be running away from this, but it was just what she did.

"Yeah, sure…" Lauren could take the hint. "… You can let me know; _whenever_ " she smiled at her and then left. Clearly Bo didn't think it was that important. Maybe it was time to give up this game they had going on.

Bo spun on her stool, watching her walk away. She'd done that too many times now. Watching Lauren walk away from her, was hurtful. But it was almost always, her own fault. "Smooth move Dennis" she scolded herself.

 **Outside**

Lauren didn't know why she kept making the effort with Bo. Maybe this whole this was a waste of time. Maybe Bo didn't feel the same way as she did anymore. She was a fool to think that Bo would just wait for her. But she honestly thought their love was bigger than that.

As she walked back to her car, she heard a rumble in the sky. Looking up, she saw grey cloud spread across the once blue sky. The Weather was forecasted to be sunny all day. This was strange. She almost felt fuelled by it.

Instead of obsessing over it, she just tried to forget about her interaction with Bo and got back to her car. Driving home instead of the Clinic.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? And I want your honest opinions. Let me know if you want me to post the rest of it. Thanks for stopping by, and happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so glad you guys like this. Per your requests, I will upload the rest. One chapter at a time. Beginning my drive to the homeland tomorrow. Because my Father can't be normal and catch a plane. Yay me. So, I'm gonna post this one now.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **P.S. The flashbacks are in no particular order. They just happen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stuck On You**

 **Clubhouse**

Bo strolled into the house with her Grandmother's box in hand. She wanted to keep going through the belongings. For all she knew, Bianca and Elena could still be alive. She didn't know how but she could tell they were Fae. They had to be. Otherwise why would her Grandmother keep their things?

As she entered the kitchen she was met with Tamsin's cheery face. Over the weeks, Bo had noticed that she was crushing a little. But Bo just didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't interested in that way. Tamsin was a lot of things, but she wasn't Girlfriend material.

At least, not to Bo.

"What's with the box?" Tamsin asked.

Bo placed it on the counter, pulling the various items out. "Something I found at Trick's. It was my Grandmother's but he has no idea who these belong to. Because they weren't hers. There's letters, gifts, stuff he doesn't recognise"

"And your first thought was to steal them?" Tamsin raised a curious eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Bo shook her head. "I didn't steal anything. Trick said I could have them. I figured if I went through everything then I could find some kind of clue as to who the owners are. Maybe I can get them back to where they belong" she was hoping.

Tamsin picked up a letter, reading it. She instantly had a scowl on her face. "Jeez! How mushy are these chicks? How about a little action?"

Bo snatched it from her hands, "It's not mushy; It's romantic. They clearly loved each other. There's nothing wrong with that" she didn't understand why Tamsin was so closed off. Love wasn't something that should be feared.

Ironic, coming from her.

"Well, _sorry_ …" Tamsin held her hands up. "… I guess I'm just not the _'love letter'_ type. So, I'm gonna head into work for a few hours. You know; show my face. If Dyson and I get a case are you up for helping out?" She wondered, things had been weird since Kenzi left.

Meeting her gaze, Bo stuttered. "Uh, I kinda wanna go through these first. But if it's a real emergency then sure; I'll be happy to help. Just call me" she smiled.

"Will do" Tamsin nodded.

Before she left, Tamsin planted a kiss on Bo. One that Bo found extremely awkward. Mostly because she didn't see the need for it. Maybe she should talk to her, just to set the record straight. She waited for her to leave before she freaked out about it.

And she did, for about five seconds.

Then she went back to reading the letters. There were tons of them. But she did find one, with something bulky inside the envelope. She opened it up, turning it upside down to empty the contents. A ring dropped onto the counter. She picked it up, it was a cool looking ring. It had a symbol on it that she didn't recognise though. Maybe Trick would.

Going back to the letter, she started reading.

* * *

 _ **Elena,**_

 _ **I sincerely hope the rumours I'm hearing are not true. Draco learned from your Father that Lycus has lost his temper with you. So much so, that you have found yourself wounded. If that is the case, then I cannot stop myself from ripping him apart.**_

 _ **Your Father promised that he was a good man. And yet he would lay hands on you; his Wife. In case I do not reach you in time for his next attempt; I send you my ring. It has provided me with strength on more than one occasion. I hope it will do the same for you.**_

 _ **Stay strong my love,**_

 _ **Bianca.**_

* * *

With every letter she read, Bo could feel herself understanding their love. But not who they were as people. She couldn't tell anything about them. Other than the fact that they were both kept apart. It was so sad, she really did feel for them.

Bo picked up the ring again. How could this give strength? It was just a ring. It did make her wonder if Elena even got it. If she did, then why didn't she have it now? Why did Ysabeau have it? She decided to try it on, so she slipped it on her middle finger. And it fit perfectly, not too tight or too big.

Just right.

Again, weird.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. Her head was throbbing. She touched her temples, rubbing them in circles. Maybe it was because she skipped breakfast. Yeah, that had to be it. Looking back to the box, she noticed the bangle that shocked Lauren earlier was gone.

And now she was confused. It was in there before she left the Dal. And it was definitely in there when she was driving home. Where did it go? She decided to retrace her steps, so she checked the hallway and then the driveway, finding nothing.

Finally, she checked her car and there was nothing there either. Strange things were happening today. But she'd lost it until further notice, so if she ever did find the owners then she'd have to reimburse them for it.

She hoped five bucks would suffice.

As she went back into the house, she decided to keep going through the letters. She had to find a clue in there somewhere. It was killing her now. She was in for a long night.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Next Morning**

When Lauren returned home from the Dal yesterday she felt very strange. Her head was throbbing, and she felt weak. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with something. That would be the cherry on top of a shitty week. Why couldn't things just look up for her?

She decided to take a shower and then get some sleep. What she didn't plan to do, was sleep through the night and into the morning. When she awoke, it was sunny out. She went to run a hand through her hair, only for something hard to hit her forehead as she did.

Opening her eyes, she saw that something was around her wrist. It was that bangle from yesterday; the one that was in Bo's Grandmother's box. The one that shocked her. How did that get here? Better yet, how did it get on her wrist? She tried taking it off, but it wouldn't move.

It was almost as if it was stuck to her skin.

"What the hell?" She went to her bathroom, lathering her wrist with soap and water. Hoping she could get it to slide off. But nothing. It didn't budge an inch. "Why does this always happen to me?" She sighed, she couldn't catch a break.

Lauren couldn't sit around and hope that this thing would fall off. So she decided to go to the only person who she knew could give her any kind of answer.

Trick.

She just hoped that he was up for helping her, especially with his bar being wrecked. Grabbing a change of clothes, and then her car keys; Lauren jetted off to her destination. She had to know what was going on.

 **The Dal – Later**

When Lauren got to the bar, she saw Bo's car parked outside. Great! That was all she needed, a repeat of yesterday's charming conversation. She just pushed back her feelings, right now this wasn't about her and Bo. It was about getting this stupid bracelet off of her wrist.

She entered the bar, finding Bo sitting on a stool by herself playing with her hand. She was groaning a lot. "Are you hurt?" She thought the worst, but then saw that Bo was groaning because she was trying her hardest to get a ring off of her finger. "Wrong size?" She chuckled.

"More like wrong _decision_ …" Bo said, "… I found it in the box with the letters. Stupidly, I tried it on. Then forgot about it. When I woke up this morning I tried to get it off but it just won't budge!" She grunted, trying to pull it again.

"That makes two of us then" When Bo turned to her to see what she meant, Lauren held her hand up and showed her the bracelet on her wrist.

That was the bracelet Bo thought she'd lost. "I was looking for that yesterday. How do _you_ have it?" She asked.

Lauren pulled up a stool. "That's a mighty fine question…" She sighed. "… I went to sleep last night and when I woke up; it was just there. On my wrist. I've tried taking it off but like you; it just doesn't wanna move" she touched it.

"This's weird, right?" Bo couldn't help but notice.

"Big time!" Lauren nodded.

Trick finally came back from the lair, finding Lauren next to Bo. "Lauren? Is there a problem? Do you need to borrow more books?" He figured that's what she was here for.

Lauren just chuckled, she wished. "Not this time. I uh, actually need your help. It seems that Bo and I have gotten into the same kind of mess…" She held up her hand, showing him her wrist. "… I touched this yesterday and got a shock. When I woke up this morning; it was on my wrist. And I can't get it off"

To know that both of them were having the same problem, worried Trick. He had no idea why this was happening. And now more than ever, he wanted to know why Ysabeau had that box. Thankfully, he'd done some digging and found out one thing. "That's troubling"

"You said you found out something; what is it?" Bo asked.

"The box, belonged to my Wife. But the contents, belonged to one of her ancestors. The letters, the jewellery; all of it. Her name was Bianca Lazarus. She was a very powerful Queen. But I don't know who Elena is. And I have no clue as to why these are stuck to both of you" he pointed at their hands.

Suddenly, Lauren held her head. "And what about the blinding headaches?" She hissed, God that was sharp!

Bo nodded, pointing to her ex. "Yeah what she said. I had a humdinger last night, and this morning. Trick, you gotta help us? Do you think maybe the jewellery's cursed or something?" That was the only explanation she could think of.

"It's possible…" He sighed, "… I'll have to get in touch with someone from Ysabeau's family. Unfortunately, there aren't many left. Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this for you…" He then looked at Lauren. "… For both of you" he left them to go back to the lair.

They were left in silence.

"I wish, I never laid eyes on that damn box!" Bo couldn't believe this was happening to her. But now that she was alone with Lauren, she wanted to apologise for yesterday. "Hey listen…" She turned to her, "… About yesterday? I'm sorry if I came off a little insensitive. I do wanna talk, I'm just—"

"Scared?" Lauren finished for her, seeing her nod. "Yeah, I am too. But I think we'll be better off if we just get it over and done with. Then we can both move on with our lives" she turned her head away, exhaling.

Bo couldn't help but think that Lauren meant that in a different way. Did she not feel anything for her anymore? Because Bo still did. She never really stopped. "Yeah…" She just agreed with her, playing with the ring on her finger. "… We can" after finishing her sentence, she suddenly felt a little strange.

Her head was pounding, placing her hands on her temples; she closed her eyes. Out of nowhere, she let out a painful scream and fell backwards off of her stool.

"Bo!" Lauren jumped on the floor. She didn't know what just happened. One minute Bo was fine and then the next she wasn't. She held her face, trying to wake her up. "Bo? Can you hear me?" She kept asking, but Bo wasn't waking up.

All Bo felt before she blacked out, was a feeling of anger. Suddenly, she saw something flash before her eyes. It was almost like a memory. But it wasn't her own. That much she could tell.

* * *

 _Just because Bianca was the Queen of a wealthy King. Didn't mean that she shied away from combat or hunting. In fact, she loved it. It was one of her favourite hobbies. Which was also why she didn't like wearing dresses that often. She preferred to be in her battle attire that she'd had handmade by her servants._

 _Her sword was a gift from her Husband, it was probably the only gift he'd given her that she appreciated. Bianca was conducting business of her own today, she'd sent Elena a letter regarding the rumour she'd heard that King Lycus had been hitting her._

 _When Bianca heard of this, she was so angry. So she made it her mission, to go there and knock some sense into him. She knew she couldn't kill him, but that didn't mean she couldn't make him suffer for harming her beloved._

 _She road her horse all day. The land that King Lycus owned wasn't far away. It used to be. But Elena had written in one of her letters that she made a deal with him to move closer to her Parents. Bianca didn't know the nature of the deal, but she didn't think it was anything good._

 _Once there she found Elena quickly, and just being near her made her happy. But that happiness faded when she caught a glimpse of her once unscathed face. Her lip was split open, and badly bruised. "Where is he?" She asked her._

 _Elena knew what Bianca wanted to do. "Out, trading with others. Bianca, you cannot be here. If he sees you here, he will wonder why you've travelled all this way. The letters I send you,_ have _to be the only way we contact each other"_

" _I cannot love a letter…" Bianca touched her face. They were in Elena's bedroom, so they weren't being watched. With their time short, she wasted no time in kissing her. "… I wish to take you away from this place. Away from him" she grazed a thumb over her injured lip._

 _That was something that Elena wanted to. "We wish the same thing…" She fell into her arms, then told her everything that had happened while she'd been here. And the fact that she'd been stalling in trying for a baby. She didn't want one with her Husband. "… I cannot continue my rouse forever. I will have to surrender eventually" she'd been faking an illness for the better part of two months._

 _Lycus was powerful, but he wasn't too bright._

" _Draco wishes the same from me…" Bianca said. "… Only I have rejected his advances. It has cost me, but I will not bring a child of darkness into this world. I just wish to be with you" she kissed her again._

" _Perhaps we could finish the ritual…" Elena pulled away, she'd been thinking about it. "… All we need is to ingest the poison. Then we can be together, in another life. A life free from this" she gestured to her extravagant room._

 _She didn't need wealth and material objects to make her happy. She just needed love. And that's what she had with Bianca._

 _But their plan had a flaw. "The poison is an option, no longer…" she told her, "… A few weeks ago, our home was attacked. Draco and I were badly injured. He feared that it would happen again, and that next time we would not be as fortunate. So he has placed a protection spell on me, and himself"_

" _Will it protect you from the poison's effects?" Elena asked._

" _It protects me from death itself…" Bianca didn't want it, but Draco didn't take no for an answer. "… I am cursed to live this life for eternity. The only way for me to perish, is by my removing my head. And with Draco's paranoia; no one will ever get close enough to try" she sighed._

 _Elena knew what meant, "Perhaps this plan was not meant for us…" She said. "… Perhaps, our destiny is to see this life through. And be rewarded for our sacrifice in the next"_

 _Bianca shook her head, "I cannot believe that…" She replied. "… I have never, felt a love as strong as this. And I will not, let something as trivial as immortality; keep us apart. We will find a way, I swear to you Elena…" She cupped her cheek. "… We will be together"_

* * *

"Come on Bo! Wake up!" Lauren slapped her face, until finally her ex started to groan. "You're okay…" She helped her sit up. In the time that she'd passed out, Lauren called for Trick. Tamsin and Dyson had also shown up. "… How'd you feel?"

Bo blinked her eyes, the headache was gone but she still felt weird. "Like I got hit by a double decker bus, and then backed over a thousand times after at…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "… How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes" Trick said.

Tamsin was worrying the most out of everyone, "I don't get it, you were fine this morning. Did you do something different? Eat something weird?" She was just listing everything that came to her head.

"No!" Bo shook her head in frustration, "The only thing I've done different, is put on this stupid ring!" She pulled at it again, but it still didn't budge. "It's gotta be the ring that's causing the blackouts. It must be cursed or something. You're getting headaches too, right?" She turned to Lauren.

Lauren nodded, "I've got one right now…" She said. "… It's like there's a jackhammer going off in there" she sighed, touching her temple.

"I found a relative of Ysabeau's that might know something…" Trick said. "… If I give you the address, then perhaps you two could visit her" he wanted to help them.

Dyson and Lauren both helped Bo up, and the first thing she did was frown at Trick. "You're not gonna tag along?" She found that strange.

Trick sighed, "Reyna isn't my biggest fan…" He admitted. "… The last time we spoke; she threatened to kill me if I showed up on her doorstep again. I'm not scared of many things. But that woman terrifies me" he shivered, thinking of her.

"Gotta say Trick, you're not really selling her well" Lauren didn't like what he said. What if this Reyna was hateful of Humans? Then they'd have another problem on their hands.

Bo sighed, getting Lauren's attention. "What choice do we really have Lauren?" She asked her, "Would you rather keep having the headaches? Because after that last one? I sure as hell don't" she wanted this to be over.

Lauren knew she was right, this was just all so crazy. "Alright. Give us the address" she told Trick, who quickly went off to grab it.

Suddenly, Dyson's phone rang. He stepped away to answer it and then came back. "There's been a double homicide downtown. The Chief wants us to check it out" he nudged Tamsin's shoulder.

"Uh, I should stay with Bo. You know; in case she needs some back up with this Reyna chick" Tamsin didn't want to leave Bo alone at a time like this. She could catch the next murder, it wasn't like they ever stopped.

Bo looked at Lauren who just laughed, walking away while holding her head. That didn't win her any points. Tamsin was acting like a concerned Girlfriend and that wasn't what she was. Bo needed to clear things with her, but she didn't have the energy right now. "Tamsin, you don't need to stay with me…" She said. "… This is mine and Lauren's problem, not yours. You should go with Dyson"

"But Bo—" Tamsin stopped when Bo shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do!" Bo told her. "We don't even know what's really going on yet. Please, just go" she couldn't deal with this anymore.

Tamsin nodded, she could take the hint. "Okay. I'll call you later" she wanted to kiss her like yesterday, but she didn't think Bo was in the mood. She really was just trying to be supportive, was she doing it wrong?

Dyson tapped her arm again, "Let's go…" He then turned to Bo and Lauren. "… Good luck" he smiled at them, then left with Tamsin.

"Lauren look—" Bo wanted to try and explain things but Lauren just held her hand up.

"Bo it's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me…" Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "… I'm totally fine" she was lying. Of course, she wasn't fine. She still loved Bo, and seeing her with anyone was hard, but with Tamsin it cut her even deeper.

She didn't know why.

Bo didn't say anything else, but she still didn't believe her. Lauren was the longest relationship she'd been in since she killed Kyle. And Bo knew when she was lying. They stood in silence for a few minutes more, until Trick came back with a piece of paper in hand. Bo read the address, "This is almost a day's drive!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I wish it was closer. I can set you up with an Earth Folder I know, she could get you there in an instant" Trick wished that he could do more, but this was all he had.

"No!" Bo held up her hand, shaking her head. "I did that once, and I'm not doing it again. I feel like vomiting just thinking about it" she grimaced, thinking of the time she had to go to the Congo. It wasn't a good trip.

Lauren frowned, having never heard of this. "When did you visit an Earth Folder?"

Bo had to be careful what she said, she still hadn't told Lauren about that day. And the fact that it was her, that removed Nadia's Cursing nail. Lachlan told her never to say anything. So she wasn't going to, "When Lachlan gave me a job to do for him? It wasn't a big deal. So, maybe we should head to the Clubhouse and grab Ysabeau's box before we leave" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, and we should pack a bag for ourselves too…" Lauren told her. "… You said it yourself. We're gonna be on the road a while. We might have to check into a motel or something. We can get a head start on the traffic if we leave now"

"Yeah, let's go…" Bo turned to Trick. "… Thanks for this. We'll let you know what we come up with" she left with Lauren.

 **Roadside Motel – Later**

Their drive was long.

Even though Bo managed to cut through the city traffic, she was still caught in a pile up on the highway. She and Lauren stayed silent for most of the ride, which was painful. Bo knew she was mad about the whole thing with Tamsin. And she understood the way it looked in Lauren's eyes.

Bo kept telling her that she didn't have time to talk to her about their kiss. But she had time to be a couple with Tamsin, when that wasn't what it was at all. Bo didn't love Tamsin, at least not more than a friend. When they got back, she would definitely set the record straight with her roommate.

As the sun began to set, they thought it best to find a place to lay their heads for the night. Thankfully they found a motel a few miles away. It wasn't grubby either, it actually looked quite nice. The only problem was, they only had one room left which meant that they'd have to share.

With the way things were, Bo didn't think Lauren would want to do that. But before she could say anything, Lauren just took the key from the front desk and started walking to the room. So Bo followed her to the room.

As they entered, they saw that there was only one double bed. This was going to be fun. "I can sleep on the floor; it's not a big deal" Bo placed her bag on the table in the corner.

Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "You're not sleeping on the floor Bo…" She placed her bag down on the bed, "… I think we're both mature enough to share the bed. Really, it's okay" she didn't mind.

After they'd both changed into their sleepwear, they decided to call it night. Well, Lauren did. But Bo wasn't that tired yet. So she grabbed a few small bottles of alcohol from the minibar and made herself a cocktail. She felt Lauren's eyes on her as she mixed the drinks. "If you want one; just ask"

"I want one…" Lauren sat on the bed, waiting for Bo to make her a drink. She walked over to her, jumping onto the bed and handing it the drink to her. Lauren smelt it, pulling her head back from the strong smell. "… Did you mix the _entire_ mini bar in here?" She took a sip and that was even stronger.

Bo chuckled, "Who cares? It's alcohol at the end of the day, right?" She knocked her plastic cup against hers. "So, since we're both alone; how about we have that talk now?" She was ready to do it now.

"You mean the one you've been avoiding to have?" Lauren sipped her drink.

"I wouldn't say I've been avoiding…" Bo paused when she saw the look on Lauren's face. "… Okay fine! I've been avoiding it. But it's not for the reason you're thinking. I'm just a little scared, that's all" she admitted.

Lauren understood that. "You think I'm not?"

If there was one thing Lauren wasn't, it was scared. She was so mature when it came to being in a relationship. "Honestly, no I don't. You were always better at this whole thing. Maybe it's because you've been in more relationships than me" she wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean these conversations are any easier for me either…" Lauren played with the rim of her cup. "… How about we start with Tamsin?" She looked at her. "What's that all about?"

Bo sighed, that wasn't an easy question. "To be honest; I don't even know…" She answered. "… We've slept together a few times. Sometimes to heal; and sometimes for fun. But now I think Tamsin thinks it's something more than that. And I just don't feel that way about her"

"And you haven't told her, have you?" Lauren could figure it out by Bo's guilty look. "Look; I'm not saying this as a jealous ex. I'm saying this, because I'm your friend. Put her out of her misery Bo…" She told her. "… If you let it go too far, you'll end up losing the friendship you have with her. And I don't think you want that"

Nodding, Bo knew that Lauren was right. She was always right, "No, I don't. I'll talk to her when we get back. I swear…" she promised. "… So, I'm guessing you wanna talk about what happened before Kenzi died" it seemed so silly saying that when her best friend was alive now.

"I just wanna know what it meant to you…" Lauren'a request was simple. "… And what it means for us _now_ ; going forward"

How could Bo describe what that kiss meant? She couldn't. Because it was _indescribable_. Kisses with Lauren always were. "I think you know what it meant to me…" She met her gaze. "… As for what it means _now_? I dunno. I don't think that's something I can answer alone"

"You're probably right" Lauren drank more from her cup, until there was nothing left. She was more nervous that she thought.

Now it was Bo's turn to ask a question, "What did it mean to _you_?" She turned Lauren's question back around to her. She wanted to know too.

Lauren smiled half heartedly. "Everything" she replied.

Bo just smiled back, taking that as a green light. She finished her drink, and threw the cup over her shoulder. Then crawled over the two meters of distance between them and kissed her. As they began to get heated, they felt something else take over them.

It was so strange, and they couldn't put their finger on it. Suddenly, they were both struck with a memory. Only it wasn't their's. But the people shared their resemblance. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 _No matter how many times Bianca laid with Elena, it would never be enough. She just wanted to hold her all the time. Now was no different. Bianca had come to visit King Alexander at the behest of her Husband. For business purposes, of course._

 _The journey from her own home to this temple, was a long one. So naturally, when she arrived; King Alexander offered to shelter her for the night. It was no trouble for him. But really, Bianca would find a way to stick around regardless of an offer from him. She had to see Elena._

 _With everyone else occupied, she and Elena wasted no time in connecting. They didn't know how short their visits would be. After an hour of passion, Bianca and Elena laid together. Content. "I must confess…" Bianca broke the silence. "… Though we face hardships. A part of me finds this exciting"_

" _What excites you?" Elena asked._

" _Keeping our relationship concealed…" Bianca said. "… There is a certain thrill,l that I feel when whisking you away. Do you disagree?"_

 _Elena shook her head, "No, I do not. However, it cannot continue like this. If we are to keep stealing moments with each other; others will notice soon enough. What then?" She was worried. "I trust that my Father would not harm_ me _. I cannot say the same for Draco"_

 _Bianca held her face, "I would never, let my oaf of a Husband harm you" she promised her that. There was no way in hell she'd ever let that happen._

 _But that wasn't what Elena meant. "I was not speaking of me…" She wrapped her fingers around Bianca's wrist. "… I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you. If we continue this affair; he will surely kill you. You must save yourself" she didn't want her to get hurt._

" _I am with you; because I choose to be…" Bianca said. "… I would die a thousand times before I ever let someone destroy what we have. Elena, I love you" that was the first time she'd ever said that to her; the first time she'd said it to anyone._

 _And Elena felt the exact same way. "I love you" she kissed her again. Never wanting to let go._

* * *

Bo and Lauren pulled away from each other, the haziness in their minds had faded. As they looked at each other, they didn't know what to say. "Did you just see what I saw?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah…" She didn't understand any of this. Then she looked down at the bracelet she was wearing. It was shining dimly, as was Bo's ring. "… What's happening to us?" She was really scared now.

And Bo could see that. And honestly, she was scared too. "I dunno. Let's get another drink and then try and get some sleep. Hopefully, Reyna will have the answers we need. It's gonna be okay" she assured her.

All Lauren could do was nod, as Bo went to fetch them more drinks. After that they needed them. Only now their moment was ruined. There was no going back to what they were doing. It was done for tonight.

Bo really hoped that Reyna could solve this problem for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a giant Succu-block wasn't it? Haha. Let me know what you thought. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Release**

 **Reyna's House – Next Morning**

Even after they had more to drink; Bo and Lauren still had trouble sleeping. Even being in the same bed was awkward for them. They kept trying to make sense of what they saw. It was them, but at the same time; it _wasn't_ them. Did that even make sense?

It must've been about four in the morning before either of them dropped off. What little sleep they did have, would have to get them through the rest of the day. Although, they were both tortured with memories that weren't theirs.

Lauren kept seeing herself being smacked around by a tall man. He seemed angry with her, for what reason though; she didn't know.

And Bo was just seeing a lot of arguing. Herself with some guy who she seemed to loathe. None of this made any sense. When they woke up, they didn't speak to each other. Their kiss from last night was like a distant memory. It may as well of not have even happened.

They both packed their bags but didn't check out of the Motel. They figured they'd need to stay another night and drive back home in the morning. They still didn't know how long this would take them.

Reyna's house wasn't far from here, so all they had to do was drive. They really hoped that she had answers for them. The drive took about twenty minutes with traffic. So they were making good time so far.

Getting out of the car, they both walked up to the house. It looked normal, almost Human. Definitely not where a psycho would live. At least that's the way Trick described her. "What if she hates Humans like the rest of the Fae?" Lauren stopped just before they got to the front door.

"Not all of us do…" Bo smiled, she wasn't like her kind. "… Besides; I'm right here. If she's got anything to say to you; she can say it to me first. Lauren, you're not alone in this…" She told her. "… I'm with you" she held her hand out for her ex to take.

Lauren looked at it, this wasn't the Bo she was used to. Maybe with everything that happened with Kenzi; she'd changed. She grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm with you too…" She said. "… Let's do this" she let go of her hand and walked to the door, knocking gently.

They waited for a few minutes, until an elderly Woman answered the door. She looked friendly, definitely not what Trick described. Wait? Did that mean they had the wrong house? "Hi, are you Reyna Donnelly?" Bo asked.

"Donnelly?" The woman laughed. "I haven't gone by that name in centuries!" She didn't care that using the term centuries might have outed her as Fae. Because these women had to have been Fae themselves to know her by that name. "It's Wilson now; Reyna Wilson" she smiled.

Lauren smiled back, she was nice. "We're so sorry to bother you Mrs. Wilson. But we were sent here to seek your help with a problem. By a friend of ours; Trick McCorrigan?" She watched Reyna's smile fade. Clearly there was bad blood there.

"You know Trick?" Reyna asked.

Bo stepped forward, "He's my Grandfather…" She told her. "… My name is Ysabeau Dennis. I believe you were related to my Grandmother. I was named after her" she thought that might get her to let her guard down.

Reyna gasped, looking at her. "Ysabeau…" She couldn't believe it. "… You're Aife's daughter. The Unaligned Succubus…" She saw her nod. "… Well why didn't you begin with that?! Please, come in!" She ushered them both inside, leading them into her living room.

Looking around, they could see that she was a clean person. Not a speck of dust in sight. Lauren admired her cleanliness. Whereas Bo felt it was a little _too_ clean. "So, what _are_ you to me? I mean; family wise?" She was curious.

Reyna sat them both down, then sat opposite them in her chair. "Well, Ysabeau; your Grandmother. Was my niece. So I guess that would make me your Great Aunt. Oh this is just so exciting!" She squealed. She'd always wanted to know what Aife's daughter looked like. "I don't know much about you, only the things I've heard. Am I right in referring to you as Bo?"

"Right indeed…" Bo smiled, "… Oh, and this is my friend Lauren Lewis" she introduced them.

"As in _Dr_. Lauren Lewis?" Reyna had heard all about her too. She watched Lauren nod. "Well, this is just brilliant! Ever since my Connor passed away; god rest him; I haven't had a lot of visitors. Now I have, and you're celebrities!" She giggled.

Bo frowned, looking at Lauren. Celebrities? Seriously? "I wouldn't exactly call us that" she didn't know how to take that.

Reyna tutted at her, "Now don't you be modest dear! You've done a lot for the Fae community. Including, saving them from extinction more than once. As have you Dr. Lewis" she looked at the blonde.

"Please, call me Lauren" Lauren didn't care for formalities.

"Very well, Lauren. Now, you two have come here seeking my help. Is that right?" Reyna watched them both nod their heads. "Please, tell me what you need from me" she sat back, eager to listen to their story.

In the next ten minutes, Bo and Lauren told Reyna everything about what they'd found. The letters that were signed by Bianca and Elena. The objects that gave them shocks. The memories and the jewellery they couldn't get off. They hoped that she could shed some light on it.

"I know nothing of why you can't take those off…" Reyna pointed to the bracelet and the ring. "… But I do know of Bianca and Elena. It's a tragic love story that was passed down the lines of our Family. Since Ysabeau is now gone, and Aife too; it makes sense that you would've never heard of it" she told Bo.

Bo could understand that bit, but the rest was still a mystery. "Can _you_ tell us the story then?" She wanted to learn everything she could.

Reyna nodded, "It all started over two thousand years ago. Bianca was a descendant of _our_ line…" She looked at Bo. "… She was sold by her Father to a Dark King named Draco. And was forced to marry him against her will. Elena was the daughter of an infamous King named Alexander…"

When she started telling the story, Bo and Lauren got so engrossed. It was like they were reading a book or something. They wanted to hear more with ever sentence that ended.

"… Both women met at party of some kind. And when they locked eyes, they felt an _instant_ connection. It was unlike anything Bianca had ever felt. She was also a Succubus, like you. As the months grew longer, they developed a beautiful romance. Only they were forced to keep it a secret, for obvious reasons. That's where the letters came from"

"If all this happened so long ago, then how did Ysabeau even get her hands on the letters?" Bo asked.

Reyna didn't have information about that, only an assumption. "She must've been given them when her Parents passed. Her Mother; my niece. Was a direct decedent of Bianca's line. She was probably given them to keep them safe"

Lauren had one question, "What happened to them?" She asked her, "Bianca and Elena? Did they find a way to be together?"

That was the tragic part, "No, they didn't…" Reyna replied sadly. "… Elena's Father arranged a marriage for her with another wealthy King. Lycas, he was the Alpha of a large Wolf Pack. Very powerful. From what I heard; Bianca and Elena took drastic measures to be together. Even attempted to sacrifice themselves so they could be free in the next life"

"Is that how they died?" Bo wondered.

Reyna shook her head, "No. I don't know much about Bianca's death. But Elena was murdered by her Husband; Lycas. He wanted her to bare him a child. And a very special child at that. But she was so in love with Bianca that she couldn't bring herself to do that. I guess she refused one too many times" she felt bad for them.

Suddenly, Lauren put a hand to her chest, she felt her heart clench. It was almost like she was reliving that pain, like she'd gone through it herself. Suddenly, she felt her eyes go heavy. "Bo?" She grabbed her ex's arm. "It's happening again" She mumbled.

Bo took her hands, "Lauren? Stay with me!" She caught her as she fell into her arms. "Come on, fight it!" She watched her eyes close. "No!" She tried to wake her but it was no use. Bo knew what this was, it was another memory. "They're not your memories Lauren…" She bent down to her ear. "… Remember that" she whispered.

* * *

 _The years had felt like lifetimes._

 _Elena hadn't spoken to Bianca in a while. Every letter she sent, went unanswered. She wondered if maybe Bianca had gotten bored of this little affair. Perhaps she'd actually fallen for Draco and they'd started a life together. There had to be a reason why she didn't write back._

 _She was laying on her bed, thinking about her life. When suddenly, Lycas crashed through the doors and he didn't look happy. "You and I have an important matter to discuss" he closed the doors behind him._

" _Do we indeed?" Elena was tired of his temper tantrums. "Well go on then! Bore me with whatever piece of business you wish to speak about" she didn't care about what he had to say._

 _Lycus crossed the room, going to the bed and grabbing her arm. He pulled her close to him. "All of our efforts trying to conceive a child, and yet you dare to thwart our attempts of your own volition?" he watched her turn scared. "I know of the spell you've cast Elena; to render yourself barren. My only question; is why?"_

 _Elena didn't think he was smart enough to figure it out, either he had something up his sleeve or someone she trusted the information with had told him. "Are you so blind, that you cannot see the truth Lycas?" She brushed him off, pulling her arm back. "I do not wish to have your child! Because I do not love you! And I never will"_

" _Love?" Lycas laughed. "You believe children are conceived out of love? No Elena…" He shook his head. "… Children are created to continue the legacy their Parents set for them. To ensure that a Family will thrive for centuries to come. I was promised a Powerful Heir, and I will have it" he said._

 _She shook her head. "Not from me"_

" _I know what this is truly about…" He approached her. "… I notice you have been very secretive lately. Meeting with various handmaidens. Is there something you've been concealing from me?" He asked, his hands behind his back._

" _I have no need to conceal anything" she folded her arms._

 _Lycas smirked. "Not even the letters you send to a certain Queen that resides in the North?" He saw her face change again. "So much betrayal…" He sighed. "… I know all about your affair with Bianca. How you could bring yourself to lay with that whore, instead of your own Husband! Why?"_

 _Elena let a tear roll down her cheek, "I love her…" She said. "… She had my heart long before I met you. And she will still have it long after I perish. Whenever that day may be"_

 _He couldn't hear this anymore; she'd disgraced him for the last time. "What a coincidence…" He stood before her. "… Today, is that day" he extended his claws and reached into her chest, grabbing her heart as she trembled. Clearly, she wasn't the one to give him a powerful heir. He would find an Elemental that would._

 _He pulled his hand back, bringing her heart with it and watched her body fall to the ground. She was dead._

* * *

When Lauren opened her eyes, she shot up clutching her chest. Crying as she continued to feel the pain of Elena's death. "He ripped her heart out…" She breathed deeply. "… It's like it was happening to me. For real" she sniffled.

Bo held her close, "It's okay. You're safe…" She stroked her hair. "… I got you. Reyna please, do you know what's happening to us?" She didn't want to see Lauren in this state again.

"You said the memories started once you both put the jewellery on?" Reyna wanted to check.

"I put the ring on by myself…" Bo said. "… But Lauren didn't put the bracelet on. She touched it and it shocked her; the next morning she woke up and it was already on her wrist. How does that even happen?" She took full responsibility for putting the ring on. But Lauren didn't do the same.

Reyna was stumped, "It's very strange…" She sighed. "… What you're describing; sounds an awful lot like a spell or curse gone awry"

"How does that explain the memories? And why do Bianca and Elena share _our_ resemblance?" Bo still didn't know what that meant and she wanted to. So someone needed to give her a straight answer. "Have you ever seen a picture of Bianca?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Reyna answered no. "I'm sure many pictures of her were taken throughout the centuries but I've never seen one. I know she died around the time of the 1900s. But I don't know _how_ she died…" Then she had an idea. "… But I might know of someone who does. Let me fetch their information, and I'll make some tea" she got up and walked off.

Bo lifted Lauren's head, wiping the rest of her tears away. "Are you okay?" She knew that was a stupid question. But what else was she supposed to say?

"No…" Lauren replied. "… It felt so real Bo. Like he'd taken my own heart along with hers. He was yelling at her about having children. She didn't want any with him because she loved Bianca. He knew about their affair; and death was her punishment" she kept seeing the memory flash inside her head.

"This's all my fault…" Bo sighed, "… If I'd just left the box alone. I wouldn't have brought it up to the bar and none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry Lauren" she honestly did feel guilty. If she hadn't had the box that day, Lauren wouldn't have touched the bracelet. She'd be free of this mess.

Lauren just laughed, "Our lives wouldn't be normal if we didn't go through something like this every once and while. I don't blame you Bo. I _chose_ to touch the bracelet. I did this to myself" she didn't blame her.

Minutes later, Reyna returned with a tray of tea and a notepad. "I've called her, but she isn't one to use telephones. Still stuck in the past I'm afraid…" She poured two cups of tea, handing one to Bo and then to Lauren. "… How're you feeling dear?"

"A little better…" Lauren tried to smile, but she just didn't have the energy. "… I just wish I could make these flashbacks stop. Do you have _any_ idea, as to why they look like us?" She knew that Bo had already asked her, but she just wanted to say it again.

"I don't; I'm sorry. Normally when one experiences flashbacks of any nature, it's because they're _your own_ memories. But you two are brand new, in terms of your age. So that can't be an option" Reyna had no other explanation.

Bo understood what she was saying, but in a lot of ways she didn't. And that really pissed her off. "So who's this woman you can't get a hold of? And what's her interest in this?" She drank the tea; it was nice but it didn't make her feel better.

"Cleo; was one of Bianca's handmaidens…" Reyna said. "… Back in the day. Since she was born in such a far away time; she doesn't like the contraptions of the new world. Telephones, Internet; none of it. She _has_ a phone, but as I said; she hardly answers it"

"So maybe it would just be quicker to pay her a visit…" Bo had no time to waste. "… Is she dangerous?" She had to ask that before she got into this. She didn't want to have to hurt an old lady.

Reyna laughed, "Oh god, honey; no!" She shook her head. "Cleo can be a teeny bit hot headed but she wouldn't hurt a fly. She actually doesn't live that far from here. She's situated in a lone cabin in the woods. If I'm not mistaken; it's close to a nearby park" she'd never known Cleo to be dangerous.

Once they finished their tea, Reyna marked off Cleo's Cabin on a local map. She was right, it wasn't that far. And it was about ten minutes away from a nature park. At least it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. "Thank you for all of your help Reyna…" Bo smiled, "… Really, it means a lot"

"It's no trouble dear…" Reyna walked them to the door. "… You're Family. And I'm glad I've finally had the chance to see the beautiful woman you've become. I know, Ysabeau would be proud that you carry her name" she hugged her.

Lauren liked seeing Bo this happy. Just like she was when she found out that Trick was her Grandfather. She went from having no family, to then having it. She waited for them to end their embrace, then shook Reyna's hand. But the older woman just brought her into a hug too. "Thank you for your time Reyna. And for the tea; it helped"

"Pleasure was all mine…" Reyna let her go, "… Oh and when you see Trick; tell him that I still haven't forgotten about what he did. Nor will I ever stop wishing for him to die" she had the widest smile.

Bo just nodded, "Sure, I'll see that he gets the message…" She looked at Lauren with a scared look, maybe Reyna was a little crazy. "… Let's go, shall we?" She took Lauren's hand and led her out of the house.

 **Echo Park - Later**

Bo had to park her car at the bottom of the hill, they couldn't get up to the cabin any other way so they had to walk. Thankfully it wasn't that far from the parking lot. As they were walking, she noticed that Lauren seemed a little off. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Turning her head, Lauren nodded. "Yeah I'm fine…" she began to smile. "… In fact, I feel energised" she couldn't explain it.

"Energised?" Bo frowned, that wasn't something she expected hear after witnessing Lauren's pain back at Reyna's house. "Like how? In what way?" she needed to hear more.

"I dunno…" Lauren shrugged, as they kept walking she admired the beauty of the park. "… It's weird. I just feel like there's something surrounding me. Even walking passed these beautiful arrangements is making me smile" she wondered off to a nearby flower bed.

Bo stopped. She was about to keep walking but noticed her ex wasn't beside her. "Uh, Lauren?" she tried to get her attention, but she was too lost in the beauty of nature. "Lauren?" she was completely ignoring her. Then she started watching Lauren touching the flowers. "Seriously, we don't have time for this"

Lauren just kept smiling, "There's always time for nature…" she picked up a dead rose from the ground. "… I hate it when Flowers die. You know what I mean?" she looked at Bo.

"Umm. _No_ ; I don't know what you mean…" Bo couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, she noticed Lauren's hands begin to glow red. And in a few seconds, the rose she was holding regenerated itself. "… Holy shit!"

At that moment, Lauren snapped out of her little haze. When she saw what she'd done, she dropped the rose on the floor. Stepping back until she bumped into Bo. "What the hell did I just do?" she was panicking.

"I have no idea…" Bo noticed that Lauren wasn't rambling about flowers anymore. That was a good sign. "… Do you still feel energised?"

"A little…" Lauren sighed, she hated not knowing what was happening to her. "… Let's just go see this Cleo woman. Hopefully she can shed some light on this" she took Bo's hand and led her in the direction of the Cabin.

 **Cleo's Cabin**

The Cabin looked normal enough. Like a place that a couple would use to get away for the weekend or something. She scolded herself for never do this kind of thing with Lauren. Who knows, it could've saved their relationship. They walked up to the door, feeling anxious about meeting this woman.

Clearly, she was a bit of a shut in. Reyna even said that she didn't like to be around things that were too modern. Bo stepped closer to the door, knocking on it gently. They waited for a few minutes, but no one answered. "Maybe she's not home" she didn't need this.

Lauren shook her head, she'd been looking through the window this whole time and she could see a shadow moving around inside. "No, she's in there. She's just ignoring us" she knocked the door herself, harder. She didn't have time to wait around anymore.

"Who's there?!" they heard a strangled female voice from inside.

Stepping forward, Lauren got close to the door. "We were sent by Reyna Wilson…" she replied through the door. "… We haven't come here to harm you in any way. Please; we really need your help" she told her.

When the door opened, it revealed an older woman with grey hair. For someone who was over three thousand years old; she looked like she was about sixty. She opened the door fully, catching sight of the brunette on the left. And when she saw her, her heart almost flat lined. "You" she gasped.

Bo frowned, glancing at Lauren and then back at the old woman. "I'm sorry. Have we met?" she was so confused.

Suddenly, Cleo's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. Her back hit the floor with a thud. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Oh my god!" Lauren rushed over to her, checking her pulse. "She's alive…" she sighed in relief. "… I think she must've fainted when she saw you. Why though, I have no idea…" she didn't understand any of this. "… Help me get her on the couch" she waited for Bo to take her arms.

The two of them carried her over to the couch, laying her down. All they could do now was wait for her to wake up. Bo looked around, this place was pretty bare. Nothing of value was found at all. It was another ten minutes before Cleo finally woke up.

As soon as she settled her eyes on Bo again, she started freaking out. "This isn't possible!" she was almost bug eyed. "You've been dead a hundred years!" she told Bo.

"Me?" Bo didn't get this, and then she realised. Did Cleo think she was Bianca? Did that explain the whole resemblance thing? "You think _I'm_ Bianca?" she saw her nod. "Well, I'm not. My name is Bo Dennis" she told her.

Cleo frowned, "The Unaligned Succubus?" she saw Bo nod. "But you look exactly like her…" she shook her head, still frowning. "… How is that possible?" she then looked at Lauren. Who she'd only just realised looked like Bianca's former lover. "And you. You're _not_ Elena?"

Lauren looked at Bo, both of them thinking the same thing. If she recognised them, then that meant the memories they were seeing were real. And Bianca and Elena, _did_ look exactly like them. What did that even mean? "No, I'm not…" she replied. "… We desperately need your help Cleo"

"With what?" Cleo asked.

Bo sat next to her, keeping a safe distance. She still seemed a little freaked. "I found a box of letters and personal items belonging to Bianca and Elena. I'm a descendant of Bianca's line. Do you recognise this ring?" she held up her hand, showing her.

Cleo nodded, she hadn't seen that in a long time. "That's the ring Bianca's Mother left her when she died. She used to say that it gave her strength. The last time I saw it, I was delivering it with a letter to Elena…" she turned to Lauren. "… Are you a descendent of hers?"

"I don't think so…" Lauren shook her head, she couldn't be. "… I'm Human"

"That makes no difference…" Cleo said. "… One of Elena's older descendants could've mated with a Human, thereby changing the bloodline. _Your_ bloodline…" she then saw Lauren's bracelet. "… I remember that band. Bianca had it made to boost Elena's powers"

Lauren was glad to hear some kind of origin about this thing on her wrist. "Any idea why it won't come off; or how I woke up with it on my wrist when I went to sleep _without_ it?"

Luckily for her, Cleo _did_ know. "When she had it created; Bianca also included a failsafe that if the bracelet was ever lost that it would magically find its owner. It was meant to be a means of protection for Elena. Her Husband had a bit of temper problem" she held Lauren's wrist in her hand.

That was when Lauren was brought back to the memory of Elena's death. "I know. I saw how she died. And I felt it too" she touched her chest.

"Felt it?" Cleo was shocked by that. "The only way that would happen is if-" she paused when she thought it over. They both asked her what she was going to say. But Cleo just started laughing. This was amazing. "I thought she was stupid for doing it, but she was so sure it would work. And it did" she giggled.

Bo looked at Lauren and then back at Cleo. "What worked?"

Cleo met her gaze, "The ritual"

"And what kind of ritual would that be?" Lauren asked the next question.

Folding her arms, Cleo faced them both. "The one Bianca found to link hers and Elena's souls together and make it so they would live on through their Family lines. Only when two were born that shared their faces, could they be reborn. You're a descendant of Bianca; and you _must_ be Elena's" she looked at Lauren.

"But we don't know that…" Lauren didn't want to believe it. "… Just because I look like her, I have to believe that I'm her descendant? That sounds like a lot of crap to me" she turned her head away with a laugh.

Cleo understood her hesitation. "I assure you it's not…" she said. "… If you're both having the memories then the ritual _did_ work. You two think you stumbled upon each other while living your lives, but that is wrong. You were _meant_ to find each other"

Bo looked at Lauren again, not seeing that as a bad thing. But it was crazy to think about. "It doesn't matter whether that's true or not; _why_ can't we take these things off?" she held up her hand again.

"That's a simple answer…" Cleo began. "… Bianca spelled her ring so that no one could take it from her. Especially her Father. It was his before Bianca was married off. But he didn't know that when he took it off, his strength would fade"

Looking down at the ring, Bo hovered her fingers over the symbol. "So it _does_ have powers of some kind?" She did feel stronger after she put it on. But she didn't think anything of it.

Cleo nodded, "Her Mother had it spelled to provide the wearer with strength. It was also a means of protection. When Bianca had it, she became reliant on it. So she did the same as her Mother and spelled it so it could never be removed from her hand"

"So you're saying it can _never_ come off!" Bo shrieked. It was a nifty ring and all, and she wasn't complaining about the added strength but she just didn't want to wear it for the rest of her life.

"No, it can…" Cleo spoke. "… As you can see, the spell within the ring is still very much alive. She had to deactivate it when she tried to send it to Elena. If I remember correctly, it responds to a single word"

Bo just looked at her, waiting for the word. But Cleo just stared at her blankly. God this woman was annoying. "And what's the word?" When Cleo told her the word was _'Release'_ she just laughed, all this time she'd had to suffer with this ring and the word was simple. She repeated the word. "It's not working!" She pulled on the ring.

"Of course it didn't work…" Cleo laughed, shaking her head. This was amusing. "… The Witch that did the spell was Greek. Let me…" She held her hand, whispering the word in Greek. "… That should do it" Bo pulled her hand back after feeling another sharp shock.

After a slight prayer to God, Bo tugged on the ring. And it finally came off. "Is it weird that I kinda feel naked without it now?" She rubbed her sore finger, that ring had quite the grip on her. When no one answered her, she decided to skip it. Turning to Lauren, she noticed that her ex had also removed the bracelet. "It worked on yours too" she took it from her, finally taking a look at it.

Lauren smiled, finally feeling a little free. She touched her wrist, then saw something abnormal on her skin on the inside of it. "Umm, that wasn't there before…" she showed Bo, then Cleo. "… It looks like a brand" it was as if it'd been burned into her skin.

Cleo looked, she knew that mark. It was an infinity symbol and symbolised the ritual that Bianca did. "I know why you're having the memories…" She told them. "… Due to the ritual Bianca performed, it didn't just link their souls. It branded them. To set you apart from everyone else" she told Bo to check herself for a brand.

And sure enough, Bo found one on the inside of her own wrist. She was wearing a long sleeve top so it wasn't visible to her before. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better…" She then remembered what happened outside. "… Does this mean we'll take on their powers too?"

"It's very possible, but you're already a Succubus. So if anything, you'll just feel stronger. Bianca was very powerful. And as for you…" Cleo looked at Lauren. "… You could very well, inherit Elena's abilities soon. Have you been feeling strange at all around nature?"

Bo stepped closer to Lauren, "Tell her what happened outside" she figured if anyone could give them answers about what Lauren did to the dead flower; it was Cleo.

Lauren sighed, she really wanted this to be over. "I held a dead rose outside, and within a couple of seconds; it came back to life…" she said it as if it wasn't a big deal, but by the shocked look on Cleo's face; clearly it was. "… You know, don't you; what's happening to me?" She could tell.

"Elena was an Elemental, and a very powerful one at that. She could manipulate and control anything that had to do with nature. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth; all of the elements" she said.

"So what? Am I _becoming_ an Elemental now?" Lauren asked, that was impossible. She was Human.

Cleo shook her head, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that…" She looked at Lauren and Bo, "… The ritual will be complete soon. And when it is; both of you will be no more. All that will remain, is Bianca and Elena…" She watched their scared faces. "… Finally, reborn"

Bo thought once the ring was off, then that'd be it. But really;

It was only just the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, what's gonna happen? Let me know what you thought. Thanks for stopping by.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Beautiful People!**

 **I was going to post this tomorrow morning, but then heard from my Nonna that she'll need me to help cook. Not really looking forward all that work. So, I'm gonna post this now. Probably won't update for a couple days after tomorrow.**

 **So, I'll just say; Merry Christmas, and I hope all of you have a wonderful time with your family and friends. As always, leave your reviews and I'll read them when I can.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

 **Roadside Motel**

It'd been half an hour since they got back from Cleo's Cabin. Bo and Lauren figured that they needed some time to process what Cleo had told them. If she was right, then soon Bianca and Elena's souls would take over and theirs would cease to exist. They were going to lose themselves.

When they got back, Lauren went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Bo tried to stop her but she was too fast. So she just leaned against the door frame, knocking gently. "Lauren, I know you're upset. And angry; probably. But between the two of us, you're the smartest. I need you to hold it together" she spoke through the door.

The door opened, and Lauren looked at her with a frown. "And how do you suggest I do that?" She didn't get an answer from her. "No seriously, what'd you think we should do?"

"I don't know!" Bo shrugged, raising both arms in frustration. "Believe it or not Lauren, you're not the only one who's freaking out about this!" She turned away, walking it off.

Lauren realised in that moment that she was being very selfish. This wasn't just happening to her; it was happening to Bo too. So she slowly walked behind her, wanting to touch her shoulder but she decided against it. "I'm sorry…" She sighed. "… I just don't know how to feel about this"

Turning around, Bo saw her frightened face. "Neither do I…" She stood closer to her, not caring about the awkwardness anymore. "… I can't imagine not _being_ me. Or ever seeing you again" she leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch.

"I get it now…" Lauren whispered. She had to explain when Bo asked her what she meant. "… Our connection; the way we feel for each other…" She lifted her head, looking at Bo fully. Reaching a hand up, she placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "… I loved you before I even met you" she smiled softly.

Bo had never heard anyone say something like that to her. "I did too" she could feel it.

"Does that mean it wasn't real?" Lauren wondered. "Did we have a say in any of this?" It broke her heart to think that she and Bo were only meant to love each other because of a stupid soul linking ritual that was placed over two thousand years ago.

To be honest, Bo had the same thoughts. But then she thought back to everything they'd been through together. And the more she thought about it, the more she knew that they _did_ have a choice in this. "Of course we did…" She said. "… What we have is _very_ real" she believed that.

"How can you be so sure?" Lauren needed more than that.

"Because; if we were meant to be this amazing couple; deep in love. Then why did we go through shit when we were together? It's because _our_ relationship was real. It wasn't part of some age-old soul bond. We fought, we laughed, we broke up…" She paused, reliving the heart ache for a moment. "… It doesn't get more real than that"

She locked eyes with her, knowing what was going to happen next but she was worried that if she did; they'd end up triggering another memory. They were just too painful. But then again, she could never keep herself away from Lauren.

Lauren decided to make the first move and kissed her. It was slow, and gentle. She felt Bo's hands fall to her waist, squeezing her hips gently. She held Bo's face in her hands, not wanting to break this kiss for anything. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She had to pull back. "Ahh!" She closed her eyes, holding her temples.

Of all the times for this to happen, Bo wasn't happy about it. In fact, she was taking charge right now. Enough was enough. "Lauren? Listen to me…" She held her head, "… I know it hurts. And you feel like you have to give into the pain. But you can't. Your soul is stronger than hers. Don't let her defeat you" she referred to Elena, who's soul was trying to break free.

Memories flashed through her mind. Happy ones, sad ones, scary ones, basically any kind of memory Elena ever had. But she listened to Bo's words. And she did as her ex instructed, she fought her hardest. Within a few minutes, the flashes stopped and the pain along with them.

She opened her eyes, settling them on Bo who was smiling at her. "I don't how much longer I can handle this pain…" She exhaled. "… I think brain surgery with no anaesthetic would be kinder" she tried to joke.

Bo took her hand, bringing her over to the bed and sitting down with her. "I think you've just proved that you _can_ handle it…" She told her. "… You fought her Lauren; and you won. We're gonna figure this out, I promise. No prehistoric Queen is taking me over. Not now; not ever" she wasn't giving up.

"Then it's settled; we _both_ fight…" Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "… For as long as we can"

After a much-needed breather, the two of them decided that they needed to get back on track. According to Cleo, Elena's Elemental powers had almost finished regenerating. And once they were back, it wouldn't be long before Elena's soul tried to take over Lauren completely.

Bo felt Bianca trying to break through in her own body, but she wasn't giving up without one hell of a fight. She picked the wrong descendant to mess with. This was _her_ life; she wasn't letting someone take it from her.

Yes, Bianca and Elena were wronged by the people meant to protect them. And they loved each other in a tough time. But that wasn't Bo or Lauren's fault. How dare they try and take over their lives.

 _Not_ cool!

While Lauren was checking her Fae records for any kind of help, Bo was on the phone with Trick. "You see our dilemma Trick. If we take the time to drive back home, it gives Bianca and Elena more strength to push through. Can you please explain to me, how they can even be doing this?" She paced back and forth, glancing at Lauren who was typing away on the laptop she'd brought.

"There isn't much written about linking souls Bo…" Trick sighed into his end. "… Those kinds of rituals were never practiced because they were too dangerous. Clearly, Bianca felt like it was her only option. Only now; you and Lauren are paying for it"

Bo scoffed, "Yeah, no shit. There's gotta be a way we can undo the linking spell she used…" She didn't hear him reply. "… This's usually the part where you save the day and give me the answers I need" she was really hoping not to break the tradition.

"It's not that simple Bo. This situation, predates even me. I can't explain something I'm not familiar with. Look, go back to Cleo. She was Bianca's handmaiden. If anyone can help you with this; it's her" he was sure of that.

Bo pitched the bridge of her nose, this was starting to get to her now. "Yeah alright…" She sighed, "… I'll call you back if I find anything…" she hung up the phone. Just as she was doing that, Lauren waved her over to the little table in the corner of the room. "… Got something?"

Lauren nodded, "Well, at least I think I have…" She told Bo to sit next to her, so she could see the laptop screen. "… There's not a lot mentioned on linking souls. Apparently, it comes with a warning to all that try the spell"

"What kind of warning?" Bo asked.

"Two souls _can't_ occupy the same body…" Lauren said. "… Before we touched their things, their souls weren't alive inside of us…" She looked at her ex, seeing her confusing. She was losing her. "… Umm, think of them as being asleep. And when we got the shocks, they woke up" she made it clearer.

Bo nodded, funnily enough; she understood that. "Okay, so what happens when they're awake? How long do _we_ have?" That was the most important question.

That was hard for Lauren to answer. "Hard to say. Could be weeks, days, _or_ hours. I think the flashbacks are a sign of them getting closer. So, the more flashes we keep having; the less time we have before they take over completely"

"Well that sucks…" Bo smiled sarcastically. "… One thing I don't get though; is that Trick couldn't find any information on this. And you hit a few keys on the computer and suddenly you're an expert? Where'd you get the info?" She had to ask.

Lauren smiled, "Trick couldn't find anything because he was looking in the wrong place…" She said. "… He's been checking the Light's archives. They would never risk their safety for something as stupid as soul linking. The Light play by the rules; but the Dark don't. So I checked _their_ archives"

"And _how_ do you have access to them?" Bo wondered. "Doesn't Evony encrypt the shit out of those records?" She would've thought the Morrigan would've.

"Oh, she does…" Lauren nodded, "… Thankfully, she's not too bright. I didn't even need to bother hacking it. Her password is _Prada_ …" She and Bo shared a good laugh at Evony's expense. Then got back on topic. "… If we wanna stop this, we need to sever the link between their souls and ours. The shocks we got from their things is what awakened the link" she finished.

Bo knew everything she needed to know. Well, except one thing. "Any idea on how to do that?"

And that was when Lauren came up empty, "None so far" she slumped back in her chair.

"Hey? It's okay…" Bo held her hand. "… You did good Lauren. We have more information now, which means we can go back and bring Cleo up to speed. Besides, I get the feeling she knows more than she's letting on" she just had a vibe.

"Bo, she fainted when she saw your face…" Lauren got up from her seat, closing the lid of her laptop and taking it back to the bed. "… I don't think she's the evil mastermind you're making her out to be" how could Cleo hide something from them, she was an old lady.

 **Cleo's Cabin**

This day had been very strange.

Cleo hadn't laid eyes on Bianca for thousands of years. And then to meet Bo and suddenly see her again; it was crazy. Bianca was good to her at times. But other times, she was cruel and vindictive. And Cleo resented her for that. Which was why she took her revenge all those years ago.

She was the one who told Lycus about Bianca and Elena's affair. She gave him all the letters that Bianca was bringing to her. And also, told him that Elena was sending letters back.

No, it wasn't the nicest thing to do. But Bianca had it coming. She killed Cleo's lover because he was a noble from another Family. Bianca made it out that he was using her to get to Draco; but Cleo didn't believe it.

Her lover; Vicus, was a sweet man. And he didn't care that she was so far below his station. He loved her for who she was. And Bianca took that from her. What choice did Cleo have but to get her revenge?

Of course, Elena getting caught in the crossfire wasn't her intent. She thought Lycus would go after Bianca directly. But when he killed Elena instead, she wanted to take back what she did. Only by that time, it was too late.

That was the moment when she decided to resign from her position as Bianca's handmaiden. She couldn't risk her Queen finding out that it was her to told Lycus the truth. She'd been running for two millenniums. And had only stopped a century ago.

Because that was when Bianca died. There was no reason for her to keep running now. Another thing she left out when explaining things to Bo and Lauren; was that Lycus knew all about the ritual Bianca and Elena had performed on themselves. She told him so.

Betraying Bianca haunted her until this day.

But she always thought back to how cruel her Mistress was to her. And that outweighed any guilt she felt. And even though he didn't have to; Lycus had Cleo taken care of. He saw to it, that she would never need to work for the rest of her life.

Providing that she did one small thing for him.

And that was, to notify him if she ever found the incarnation of his dead Wife. From what Cleo had heard; Lycus was still trying to bring about the vision that a seer had shown him. That he would Father a powerful child, one that was half Wolf; and half Elemental.

Such a creature would be unstoppable.

Cleo always thought that meant he just wanted Elena back. Or at least, an embodiment of her. But that wasn't the case. No, what he had planned for his Wife's doppelgänger was much worse. So she sent a message to him, telling him that Elena's doppelgänger was here and to hurry before she left.

An hour after she'd sent the message; Cleo wanted to take it back. But it was too late for that now. This was her problem. Bianca deserved what she got. But Elena didn't. She just made the mistake of loving an evil Queen.

And yet Cleo still served her up to Lycus on a silver platter. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself. But didn't have much time to process it, as there was a knock at her door. She opened it, seeing Bo and Lauren. "I didn't expect another visit from you so soon"

"Yeah sorry, we just wanted to catch you up on a few things…" Lauren smiled at her, "… Since you helped up out with everything before" she and Bo both noticed that Cleo was acting a little strange.

And to Bo, it just made her wearier of this woman. "Something wrong, Cleo?" She asked her, eyeing her curiously.

Cleo shook her head with a smile, "No, not at all. Please, come in…" She let them inside. "… But I'm afraid we'll have to cut this chat short. I have an appointment that I mustn't be late for" she smiled, not wanting to give anything away.

"Well, we'll try not to keep you too long…" Lauren stood next to the couch. She watched Cleo head to the kitchen and start a batch of tea. When it was brewed, she came back and poured them both a cup. "… So, we found some interesting information regarding our little predicament" she picked up her tea cup.

Raising her eyebrows, Cleo nodded; taking a seat next to them both at the table. "Really? And you've only been gone a few hours; that's good investigative work on your part. So, what did you find exactly?" She asked, sipping her own tea.

Over the next few minutes, Bo and Lauren explained everything they'd found in the Dark archives. And that they were wondering if Cleo had any idea on how to reverse the ritual that Bianca and Elena performed. After all, she was there when it was done.

Bo cleared her throat after taking a second gulp of her tea. "Sorry…" She excused herself. "… This tea has a bit of a kick. Did you use a strong brand?" She felt a burning in her throat, it was weird. Trick's tea didn't taste like this.

Cleo just smiled, "I only brew pure tea leaves, not the kind you'd find in a Supermarket…" She chuckled. "… A spoonful of sugar can balance out the bitterness" she gestured to the cup of sugar that was sitting in the middle of the table.

Instead of being rude, like she always was. Bo decided to give the sugar a go. But it didn't help, if anything it made it sickly. But she smiled anyway. Not wanting to be disrespectful. Lauren asked if Cleo knew of a way to help them, but she just replied with a No. "Well then, I guess we should hit the road. It's a long drive back home" she went to stand when she suddenly found herself becoming woozy.

Lauren tried to help her, but was feeling out of sorts herself. "Whoa! Is the room spinning or is it just me?" She held her head.

"It's you…" Cleo told them. "… I'm afraid, you won't be going anywhere. I didn't want to hurt either of you. But I made a deal a long time ago, and to back out now would be foolish of me…" She watched them fall to their knees. Trying to balance themselves on each other, "… Don't worry. It won't be long now"

Bo looked at Lauren, at least what she thought was Lauren. Her vision had gone very blurry. "Hate to say I told you so but…" She felt herself losing consciousness. "… I told you so" her eyes closed, and she fell onto her back.

Lauren tried to fight it as much as she could. "Bo?" She shook her ex. "Wake up!" She had trouble staying awake herself. She felt Bo's pulse and her ex was very much alive. Just asleep. "You drugged us…" She should've listened to Bo. "… Why?" Her arms felt numb.

"I owe a debt…" Cleo sighed. "… And _you_ , are the payment" she watched as Lauren's eyes closed, and she fell to her side. Next to Bo. Both of them unconscious. She'd used a very heavy dose of Belladonna. In large amounts it can make things bitter, but she honestly didn't think they'd notice.

Cleo waited for another half an hour, then decided to take Lauren down to the parking zone where Lycus was meant to meet her. No one could drive up to her cabin. It was too out of reach. If he saw Bo, he'd kill her just for resembling Bianca. Even though she had to give up one, Cleo wanted to save the other.

Suddenly, a black truck pulled up in front of her. Exiting the car, Lycus still looked as young as ever. Thanks to his ancient Wolf genes. "Cleo…" He smiled at her. She looked old. "… It's nice to know that in all this time; your loyalty to me hasn't wavered" he stood before her.

"Loyalty to repay my debt; _yes_ …" She nodded. "… But I have no loyalty to _you_ " she never liked him, only worked for him for a few years. She had to after he'd taken care of her.

"Very well. Where is she?" He asked. Watching her go to the backseat of her own car, and showing him where Lauren laid unconscious. He couldn't believe it, she looked exactly like Elena. "I wonder if deep down; Elena knows I'm here. And if not, she's in for a rude awakening. Consider your debt paid in full" he snapped his fingers.

Two men exited his truck, and walked over to take Lauren to their car.

But Cleo wanted to know what was going to happen to her. "What will you do with her?" She approached him before he left.

Lycus turned to her, wondering why she'd ask him that. "I don't believe it's any of your concern Cleo…" He didn't have time to divulge his plans. "… You did your job; and your debt's paid. Leave it at that" he got into the backseat of the truck, waiting for his men to drive away.

Cleo watched them drive off; she couldn't believe she'd done this. Lauren was innocent. The only crime she committed was sharing Elena's face. Which still wasn't her fault. She didn't ask for this burden. With the exchange over; Cleo walked back to her cabin.

As she crossed the threshold, she noticed Bo's body was gone. And before she could even think about looking for her; Cleo was spun around and pushed into the far wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Bo yelled, her eyes flashing blue. She'd woken up a few minutes ago, and Lauren and Cleo were both gone. Then she remembered that Cleo had done something to them to put them to sleep. When Cleo didn't answer, Bo had her pocket knife at the ready. " _SPEAK!_ " She placed the tip of the knife under her chin.

Cleo sighed, there was no point in keeping it from her. Even if Bo knew the truth, there was no way she was getting Lauren back. Lycus would kill her before she got the chance. "Lycus has her" she answered.

Bo remembered that name from Reyna's story. "Elena's Husband?" She saw Cleo nod. "What does he want with her?" She wasn't leaving this place without answers.

"I wasn't cleared on all the specifics—"

With a push of her head, Bo smacked Cleo's head onto the wall hard. "Well then you better _get_ clear! And fast! You did all this to hand her over to him; you think I'm gonna believe you don't know what he wants? What kind of fool do you take me for Lady?!" She knew Cleo was dirty. But she listened to Lauren in spite of her gut telling her otherwise.

"He wants what he was promised all those years ago…" Cleo began, feeling the sharp tip cut her chin. "… The powerful child the Seer told him he'd create. But in order to get what he wants, he needs an Elemental of Ancient descent. That's where Lauren comes in"

Bo felt disgusted at the thought. "He can't force her to have his kid"

Cleo shook her head. "No. He doesn't want one with her…" She told her, which seemed to relieve her mind of those wicked thoughts. "… Elena's betrayal still runs deep with him. But that doesn't mean he can't take her Elemental essence and put it into another body. He'll be killing two birds with one stone"

"How so?" Bo didn't get it.

"Elena's essence is taking root inside of Lauren…" Cleo said. "… That's why she's been able to tap into it. Like with what happened to the dead rose. Only, Elementals are rare creatures. Especially those of _Elena's_ line"

Bo was getting sick of all this running around, she pushed her again. "Why?! What'll happen to Lauren if he follows through with his plan?"

Cleo looked into her eyes. "If he succeeds in placing her essence into another; her body will wither and die. You have to understand; when Elementals lose their powers; for whatever reason, they feel like frauds. And some believe that _not_ living; would be better than living without their gifts. Elena's line; cursed themselves to perish if that ever happened. Lycus _knows_ this"

Bo understood what Cleo was saying. Elena's line had cursed themselves to death if they ever lost their abilities. It made sense since they felt that was a better fate than living without them.

"And by taking her essence; he'll be getting the two things he's always wanted right?! What? Killing Elena, the first time wasn't good enough? Now he has to go after Lauren too?" She let her go. Turning away to take a breath. She didn't know where Lycus was, or how much time she had until Lauren died. "Where's he taken her?"

"To his Estate; most likely…" Cleo rubbed the back of her head, "… You'll never get close enough to save her Bo. Lauren _will_ die…" She told her. "… Bianca couldn't save Elena; what makes you think _you'll_ have better luck?"

And that, was when Bo snapped. Without warning, she spun on her heel and launched her knife directly at Cleo. It hit her right in the heart. There was no way she was leaving without making her suffer for what she'd done.

"I'm not Bianca" that was the only reason she needed.

She didn't need the knife back; she had a hundred more just like it back home. But she couldn't go back home. Not yet. She guessed that Lycus lived in the area. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten here so fast. But she still needed help; which meant she needed her friends.

Pulling out her phone; Bo dialled Dyson's number. "Hey, it's me. Don't ask me why; but I need you to come meet me. Roadside Motel, Brookland. The drive is long; so if you can find a way to get here faster then I'd really appreciate it. Lauren's been taken and I need back up" when Dyson told her he was on his way; she hung up and went for the door.

But suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror to her left. Walking closer, she noticed that her reflection didn't look normal. It was almost like it was looking back at her. "I'm losing my mind" she rubbed her eyes; exhaling.

"The only thing you're losing; is _time_!"

That voice sounded familiar; because it was her own voice. Bo lifted her head, removing her hands from her eyes to see her reflection staring right at her. This was not happening. Was it? Then Bo wondered, if Bianca's soul was almost finished taking over her body. "Bianca, I presume?" She couldn't believe she was talking to her reflection.

"You presume right…" Bianca smiled back at her. Yep, this was weird. "… I warned you about that street rat and you failed to heed it. Now look what's come of it. Lycus has Elena; _again"_

That was when Bo realised, the feeling she had telling her not to trust Cleo wasn't her own. It was Bianca. It made sense since she was gaining control by showing her the memories. Why not take the driver's seat on her instincts too? " _Not_ Elena…" She corrected her. "… Her name's _Lauren_ "

Bianca shook her head in the mirror. "Not to me. If it walks like Elena and talks like Elena; then it's her. And it's only a matter of time; before she takes control of her new body. Speaking of which; _your_ time is running short too. That impulse you had to kill Cleo; didn't come from you. It was all me"

Bo knew she didn't feel right killing her, even after she handed Lauren over. Bo never fancied herself a killer. Was any thought she had hers anymore? Or was Bianca working her as a puppet? "Whatever it was; it doesn't make a difference. I'll get Lauren back, and when I do we'll find a way to get rid of both of you!" She punched the mirror, not wanting to look at it anymore.

They were in this mess because of that bitch.

Time was running out now.

And if Bo wasn't careful; by the time this was over she would lose herself; and Lauren.

 **Roadside Motel – Later**

When Bo returned to the Motel; her head was throbbing. She was clouded by the memories and flashes in her mind. She was only just recalling the memory that she'd gotten when Cleo drugged her. While Lauren was being taken; she was living her own personal nightmare. And it felt just as bad.

* * *

 _Bianca was getting ready to saddle up on her horse to travel to Elena. She hadn't received a single letter from her beloved for weeks. And she was worried. But even more so now. A few days ago she felt a sharp pain in her heart. As if someone had torn it from her chest._

 _She and Elena were connected thanks to the ritual. So she knew it had to have been Elena's pain she was feeling. And that meant Lycus had harmed her again. Bianca wasn't going to stand idly by anymore. She couldn't care if Draco came after them. She wanted to be with Elena._

 _No more stalling._

 _She wanted to leave for Elena's home the moment she felt the pain but due to Draco's paranoia she was unable to leave the temple. But now that he was off on a quest of some kind; she was free to go as she pleased._

 _Just as she was about to jump up onto her trusted steed; her handmaiden Cleo appeared with a small package in hand. "Whatever it is; it can wait until I return…" She was about to mount the horse when Cleo told her it was urgent. "… Who left it?" She asked._

" _One of King Lycus' guards delivered it. I recognised his house's colours…" Cleo felt awful for this, because she knew that whatever was inside this package was born from her wrongdoing. She wished she never opened her mouth to Lycus now. "… I smell blood; my Queen" she nodded at the package._

 _Bianca's heart sank. She watched Cleo bow in front of her holding up the package that was wrapped in some kind of animal fur. "You're excused…" She took the package and dismissed her, waiting for her to leave. Once she did, Bianca walked to her bedroom. And then opened the package._

 _When she saw what was inside, she screamed in anger. It was a person's heart, covered in blood. Beside it was a note. When she read it; she couldn't control the beast that roared inside of her._

* * *

 _ **Please find enclosed, the heart of Queen Elena.**_

 _ **And know that if it weren't for you and your vile influence that she'd still be alive. Now you will spend the rest of your days; remembering that her death, was your fault.**_

 _ **My sincere condolences,**_

 _ **King Lycus.**_

* * *

 _Bianca couldn't be angrier. Hell, she'd never been angrier in any other moment of her life than she was right now. But she couldn't be sure if this was a trick or not. So she called for Cleo to return to her. Cleo was a shifter, and could smell if the heart belonged to Elena or not._

 _When Cleo just gave her a sad look; Bianca fell to her knees crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe this had happened. She thought she would've whisked her away eventually. And then they'd be free from this boring life. But now that could never happen._

 _Elena was dead._

 _And even the though the ritual they performed ensured they'd find each other again. Bianca didn't know when that would be. After all, thanks to her vile Husband; she was now immortal and short of cutting off her own head; which would be extremely difficult to do by herself; she couldn't be killed._

 _Cleo wanted to comfort her, after all this was her fault. She never intended for Elena to get caught in the middle of this. She only wanted their affair to be taken from them, just like her lover was taken from her. She didn't wish for Elena to die._

" _Is there anything I can do for you my Queen?" She knew it was an empty gesture, but she had to ask._

 _Bianca wasn't one for compassion; but after feeling a heartache as painful as this; she now realised the mistake she'd made with Cleo. She'd killed Vicus because she felt like it. This was something she had to repent for. She got to her feet, but they felt like jelly._

" _Some time ago…" Bianca wiped her tears. "… I inflicted this same pain upon you; when I struck Vicus down for nothing more than my need to be superior. Now that I am on the receiving end of that pain; I must apologise to you Cleo…" She honestly did mean it. "… Please; forgive me" she knelt at Cleo's feet, begging for her forgiveness._

 _Cleo couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bianca was broken. She'd gotten what she wanted; revenge for Vicus' death. And yet she didn't feel satisfied? What had she done? "Losing your one true love; is the hardest thing anyone will ever go through in their life…" She brought Bianca to stand, walking her to the bed. "… But you will go on, my Queen" she sat with her._

" _There is no life without her" Bianca cried._

 _Seeing her like this, broke Cleo's heart. And it shouldn't after what Bianca had done. "Perhaps not now…" She spoke softly. "… But there will be. The linking ritual ensured that. You will see her again. And until then; you will carry her with you. In your_ _heart" she smiled._

 _Bianca felt a lot better after talking with her. And Cleo was right; she would see Bianca again. If she ever died herself before one of Elena's descendants were born. Or if one was born in the meantime; then she'd find her. "Lycus must pay for this" she knew that above anything._

" _Agreed. But do you think it's wise my Queen?" Cleo asked. "He must know that provoking you with this cruel of a message would draw you to him. Perhaps he's waiting for you to seek revenge, so that he can kill you too"_

" _I cannot_ be _killed…" Bianca wasn't worried about herself. "… Not anymore. My retribution must be quick. I shall let him stew for a while; and take the time to mourn my beloved. But he will die for this unspeakable act" she wasn't letting him get away with it._

 _Cleo nodded, "Perhaps we could have a burial for her; somewhere on the grounds. Lord Draco hardly steps foot out there. I'm certain Elena would want to be laid to rest near nature. It was very sacred to her" she wanted to make up for this._

" _That would be lovely…" Bianca said. "… We should complete the burial before Draco returns from his travels. Please have her heart-" She paused, thinking that this was something no one should have to say. "Have it prepared while I find a spot in the gardens" she got up and left the room._

* * *

Bo blinked her eyes, reliving the memory.

She didn't want that to happen to her and Lauren. Bianca may be strong, and have a hold on her like no other. But Bo was happy with who she was. And there was no way she was letting that prehistoric bitch take her over. Dyson had called and said he'd found a faster way to get to her.

So all Bo had to do now was wait.

* * *

 **A/N: What's Bo gonna do? Let me know what you all thought. Merry Christmas! Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. I can't sleep, so I thought why not update while I have a chance. I love that you're all enjoying this story. So, here's the next one for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Inner Struggle**

 **Lycus' Estate**

When Lauren woke up; she was in a well decorated room. Definitely fit for royalty. She got up from the four-poster bed, looking around and trying to remember how she got here. Then it hit her. Cleo drugged their tea. Oh no! Bo? Was she okay? Was she brought here too?

Turning around, Lauren saw a door so she tried the handle. But she found it was locked. What the hell was going on? Going to the Windows she found the same outcome. The latches were locked also. She couldn't escape from this room.

Suddenly, she placed both hands on her head. Her headache was getting worse. And she had an awful pit in her stomach. Clearly, Elena's soul was getting closer to gaining full control. But she couldn't let that happen. She'd keep fighting. At least until Bo came for her. Lauren knew she would.

After a few minutes, the door to the bedroom opened. A man stepped inside, and Lauren immediately recognised his face. "You're Lycus" she whispered in fear.

He smiled at her. She knew who he was. That was a good sign. "I am…" He approached her with both hands behind his back. Studying her features as he got closer. "… And you; are _not_ Elena. But I'll admit; it's a damn good resemblance. Destiny's a bitch, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Why am I here?" She asked, noticing the chain around his neck. It was a pendant that Elena used to wear. Lauren had seen it in the memories she'd been having. Why was he wearing it?

Lycus sat on the edge of the bed, " _Why are you here_?" He repeated her question. "That really is what it comes down to, isn't it?" He couldn't get over speaking to her. She looked exactly like his ex-Wife. "You're here; because I need you" he finally answered.

Lauren frowned, "For what?"

He shook his head, tutting while placing a finger to his lips. "It's a secret…" He could tell she didn't like that answer. "… But fear not; _Lauren_. You'll find out soon enough. Until then…" He stood, smiling at her. "… Enjoy the down time" he began walking to the door.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "You can't keep me here!" She regretted her action when he spun around and roared in her face. His black and yellow eyes glowing and canine teeth showing.

"I can; and I will!" He growled, pushing her away. "Do not fail to understand me when I say this to you…" He stood closer to her, his features shifting back. "… _No one_ ; is coming to save you. You share Elena's face. It seems only fitting you share in her fate too" he smirked at her.

"If you hate her so much…" Lauren stood up to him. "… Then why're you wearing her pendant?" She glanced at it.

Lycus looked down, fingering the silver chain. "All great warriors take a trophy of their kills. This's mine; in two thousand years I've never taken it off. It reminds me of her betrayal, her deceit, her lies. Perhaps when _you_ die, I'll take another trophy. The question is; what?" He gave her an evil wink, then left the room.

Lauren let out a breath; what the hell was she supposed to do? "Bo…" She mumbled. Glancing at the infinity mark on her arm. "… Please find me" she hoped her ex would hear it. In some way.

 **Roadside Motel**

Bo felt a shiver run down her spine; then felt a sting where her mark was on her arm. She looked at it; and it was almost glowing. Like it was burning. "Lauren…" She could feel her. "… I'm coming for you. I promise" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly; there was a knock on the motel door. Bo grabbed her sword, not wanting to take any chances. She placed her back to the wall just beside the door, taking a peek through the curtain to see who her visitor was. And she let out a breath of relief when she saw Dyson and Tamsin standing outside.

Opening the door; she smiled at them. "Hey, thanks for coming…" She let them both inside. "… How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"Trick hooked us up with Private Jet; what was almost a day's drive for you; was a two-hour flight for us" Dyson explained as he was setting down the bag of weapons his ex asked him to bring.

Tamsin was all over Bo, checking to see if she was okay. "I came as soon as Dyson told me what was going on. Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" She touched Bo's face gently.

But Bo couldn't deal with this right now. And Tamsin was getting clingier by the second. "No, I'm fine…" She pushed her hands away, "… But Lauren isn't. She's been taken by some ancient Wolf King who wants to perform some kind of soul swapping ritual! It's all been a giant train-wreck since we got here!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Ancient Wolf King?" Dyson frowned, that wasn't something he was expecting to hear. "Why Lauren? Why of all people, would he want to take _her_?" He didn't understand.

"Because Lauren's the reincarnated embodiment of his ex-Wife…" Bo watched both of them turn confused. "… That's what we've learned since coming here. The reason why we're having the headaches, the memories; it's all part of it" she also told them all about Cleo and her betrayal.

But there was one thing that was confusing Tamsin even more. "So what's this gotta do with you? Why're you getting flashbacks too?" She asked.

"Like Lauren; I'm an incarnation of an Ancient Dark Queen named Bianca Lazarus…" Bo felt so stupid saying this out loud. "… Thousands of years ago; she and _Lauren's_ ancestor; Elena, fell in love and found a way to bind themselves together. They'd only return to the living when two were born who shared their likeness"

Dyson got it. "And that's you and Lauren…" He watched her nod, and then let out a laugh. It seemed as though Bo and Lauren were meant to be together even before they met. He never even had a chance. "… So, what's this Wolf King want with Lauren?" He got back to the matter at hand.

This was the part where Bo had to explain what was happening with her own and Lauren's body now that Bianca and Elena were awake inside them. And just like she and Lauren felt when they were told; Dyson and Tamsin were also perplexed. "I don't have long until she takes over completely; she's already found ways to talk to me. She's smarter than I anticipated" she felt the ache in her head.

" _Talk_ to you? How?" Tamsin frowned.

"When I look in the mirror; she stares back and talks to me. I thought I was going crazy, but it actually happened. Which's also why I won't be stepping _foot_ in the bathroom until this's over" Bo didn't want to go near another mirror.

Dyson could only nod, "Alright; well first thing's first, we need to find a way to get Lauren back. Although, I don't think that's gonna be easy considering _who_ has her…" He sighed. "… What's this King's name?" His ex told him his name was Lycus. And Dyson's mouth was agape. "We have a problem"

Tamsin didn't like the look on his face right now. "Okay, you look scared…" She pointed at his face. "… And it's never a good thing when _you're_ scared! What's the problem? Do you know this Wolf Dude?" She wondered why he choked up when he heard Lycus' name.

"I don't just _know_ him…" Dyson looked at Bo; "… I _served_ him once. A long time ago in the early fourteen hundreds. He's was the most ruthless King I'd ever worked for. But he liked me; maybe I can meet with him and persuade him to let Lauren go" he was willing to try.

But Bo shook her head, "I don't think your bromance will do any good…" She said. "… He wants Elena's Elemental power; which's currently _inside_ of Lauren. But there's a catch; Elena's family cursed themselves so that if they ever lost their powers then they'd lose their lives along with them" she still couldn't believe that.

"Elementals are proud Fae; it makes sense that they'd do that. As a failsafe" Tamsin had heard of that being done but she'd never heard any confirmation. Guess now she had it.

"But we don't know for sure; has anyone ever actually _witnessed_ an Elemental dying once they lose their powers?" Dyson knew Bo would be the wrong person to ask since she'd only been a part of the Fae world for under five years. But he looked at Tamsin, and she just shrugged. "That's what I thought"

Bo felt another sharp pain in her head; "No!" She kept feeling the sharp knife in her brain. "Get the hell outta my head!" She fell to her knees, with Dyson and Tamsin at her side. "She's showing me something" She mumbled, falling into her ex's arms.

"Showing you what Bo?!" He tried to get her to focus but she was losing consciousness. "Bo?!" He touched her face, "Damn it!" He hated this. So instead, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "Call Trick!" He told Tamsin; "Tell him to find something; _anything_ , to fix this!"

Tamsin took out her phone and dialled Trick's number, waiting for him to answer. They didn't know when Bo would wake up; all they could do was wait.

* * *

 _After putting Elena's heart to rest; Bianca rode her horse all night to get to Lycus' temple. Once there, she barged in and killed every guard she came across. They might've been Wolves but they were no match for her strength. But she kept one of them alive; so he could give her information._

" _Your King!" She squeezed his throat. "Where is he?!" She could've used her powers but she wanted to torture it out of him. The guard didn't talk, instead he laughed as he glanced over her shoulder. She could sense someone behind her; and she knew who it was. So there was no need for this one now._

 _With a flick of her wrist; she snapped his neck and dropped his body to the floor. Turning around; she saw the man who'd ripped out her heart, "You are going to wish you never laid a finger on her!" She charged at him; but he used his speed to move away._

" _Actually, the only thing I_ wish _; is that I hadn't killed her_ sooner _…" Lycus cackled. "… Such bravery; even though you must've known this affair was doomed from the beginning. Elena probably warned you something like this would happen; but you are so stubborn you did not heed it"_

 _Bianca couldn't deny that what he was saying had some truth in it. Elena did worry about getting caught. But Bianca made her see that as long as they had each other they'd be okay. Only now she was gone; and Bianca couldn't help but wonder if she was partly to blame._

 _Not for stopping the affair. But for not taking Elena away from all this when she had the chance. Sure, they would've been on the run from their Husbands. But at least they would've been together. "I have made countless mistakes over the course of my life; but loving her was not one of them. And you will die, for taking her from me!" She unsheathed her sword._

" _I think not"_

 _Bianca couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her Husband step out from the shadows. Coming to stand next to Lycus; "Draco? What is the meaning of this?" She didn't understand._

" _You will not be killing anyone today; my love…" He was sickened by the affair she'd been having with Elena. But he still needed her for himself. And he wasn't going to let Lycus kill her. Not that he could; Bianca was stronger. "… Lycus has agreed to take Elena's death as payment, for your betrayal. Meaning; he has no intent to harm you"_

 _She shook her head, frowning. What did she just hear? "You speak of her death as though it was some business deal. I assume you expect me to let him live; now that you've made this arrangement on my behalf?" She looked at her Husband, who nodded. "That is something I cannot do. He killed her; now he must pay!" she went to walk forward again but was suddenly restrained by two men._

 _As she saw the colour of their robes she noticed they were her own guards. Draco must've brought them here. "No! I beg you Draco! Do not let him live!" She called for him. But he ignored her._

" _I am sorry about this my friend…" Lycus shook Draco's hand. "… This cycle of betrayal had to end with Elena's life. I know you can understand that. And I also have your word that she will not seek further Vengeance?" He made sure. Not wanting her to kill him; he rather liked his life._

 _Draco nodded. "You do; I think it best for me to take her far away from here. And though she cannot be killed; I can still grant her punishment for this deceit. Thank you for alerting me" he wouldn't have known about all this otherwise._

" _My pleasure…" Lycus let go of his hand. Then looking at Bianca. "… I do hope we can put this all behind us, my Queen. I assure you; Elena's death was quick. You can take comfort in the fact that she did not suffer; much" he smiled at her._

 _Bianca tried to lunge at him but these guards were strong. Stronger than they should've been. Which made her wonder if Draco did something to make them so. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to hold her. "You mark my words! I will come for you! Maybe not for a long while; but you_ will _die at my hands. And my face will be the last that you'll ever see!"_

" _Enough!" Draco held up a hand, sighing. He was sick of this. "Take her away" he waved to his guards as they began dragging her away._

" _This is not over Lycus!" She kept shouting. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Her threats echoed through the halls as she was taken away._

* * *

When Bo woke up; she saw that she was laying on the bed with Tamsin closely at her side. "Ughh!" She sat up touching her head. "That wasn't fun" she felt something wet on top of her lip, touching it she came away with blood. "Oh look; she left me a _bloody_ parting gift" she wiped it away.

"She? You mean Bianca?" Tamsin saw her nod. "What just happened? What'd you see?" She asked.

Bo rubbed her face, trying to shake it off. "It was another memory. Bianca was trying to avenge Elena by killing Lycus. She would've succeeded too; if her Husband hadn't dragged her away…" Then she realised. Bianca went back to that memory for a reason. "… He was scared of her; Lycus. He had to make a deal with Draco, to ensure his safety because he _knew_ that she could kill him"

"So what's that gotta do with you?" Dyson wondered.

"I think she's trying to tell me that _she's_ the only one strong enough to kill Lycus. But in order for her to do that; I'd have to let her take over my body. _Completely_ " Bo exhaled. This was all so frustrating. She couldn't stop Lycus without Bianca. But if she set her free, then Bo would lose _herself_.

It was a vicious circle.

Dyson shook his head, "There's gotta be another way Bo. You can't just give into her" he didn't want to watch her lose herself.

"I may not have a choice…" Bo said, "… I don't wanna give up but; I _can't_ lose Lauren again. I love her!" that was the first time she'd said that in front of them. And in front of Tamsin. And soon as she turned to her; Bo saw her aura flat line. "Tamsin, I'm so sorry; I should've been straight with you—"

Tamsin shook her head, waving a hand. "No, it's cool…" It wasn't. "… I didn't want anything serious anyway…" She did. "… That's not who I am. Besides; you and the Doc have history. It's all good" she smiled sadly.

Bo didn't believe that for a second; but she didn't have time to worry about it right now. "Maybe there's a way I can tap into Bianca's power. If she's pushing through, then maybe I can pull on my end too. Did that make sense?" She felt so helpless.

"Not really; but I get where you're coming from…" Dyson said, "… Maybe if you closed your eyes; and concentrated?" He gestured for her to sit up straight. Then sat beside her, but she placed a hand on his arm.

"If this goes south, and Bianca takes me over? I want you to _promise_ me; that you'll find a way to bring me back! Please Dyson, promise me! I've spent five years being this _exact_ version of myself; a better person than I was before I found you guys. I _don't_ wanna lose that" she shed a tear.

He nodded, wiping her tears. "I promise you Bo; I won't stop until I find a way to bring you back to us. You've got my blood oath…" Once she was ready, he began coaching her. "… Close your eyes. Focus on the way Bianca's making you feel; use her, like she's using you" he didn't know if this would work; but it was worth a try.

Anything to save Lauren.

Bo breathed deeply; going to the furthest depths of her mind. If Bianca could talk to her; then _Bo_ was going to talk to Bianca. So she did as Dyson said. She focused; and tried to will herself to tap into Bianca's power. But it wasn't working, at least it didn't feel like it.

Suddenly, Bo gasped and fell into Dyson's arms. "Bo?!" He shook her, but she didn't wake up. "Bo?! Can you hear me?" He didn't understand what was going on.

"What happened?" Tamsin asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno; all we can hope is that she'll wake up" he moved some hair out of her face, laying her down on the bed properly like earlier. This was beginning to become a theme. But not one he'd like to see frequently.

* * *

When Bo woke up; she found herself in a bright room filled with a white mist of some kind. She got to her feet, looking around. There were no windows, no doors, not a single object in sight. "Hello?" She called out. Hearing nothing back. Why was she here? _Where_ was she?

"Not the best place to be, is it?" Bianca appeared out of the darkness. "Now, imagine what it's like to be _trapped_ here; with no hope of release…" She kept her distance from her descendant. "… This is quite a mess you've made, young one" she smirked.

Bo had to laugh. "Me? No…" She shook her head. "… This's _your_ mess! You started it thousands of years ago, and _I'm_ paying for it _now_!" She yelled, trying to get over the fact that she was talking to herself, kind of. "Why did you show me that memory?"

"To make you see, that only _I_ can save Elena's Vessel—"

"She's not a vessel!" Bo shouted. She was sick of this bitch. "Her name is Lauren; and she's a person. A person, _your_ Girlfriend is trying to take over. Look, I get that you were betrayed by the people you loved. And it hurt that you couldn't be with her; but you can't keep this up"

Bianca laughed, "I can, and I will…" She said. "… You and Lauren; are a means to an end. You were born, solely for the purpose of being _our_ new hosts. It's done Bo; your time in this world is over" she wasn't going to be swayed.

Wow.

This bitch was a piece of work. "I'm not giving up Lauren; or _my_ body, without a fight…" Bo told her. "… So, you're gonna tell me how to defeat Lycus; and if you don't, I'll kill myself and then you'll never get your precious Elena back! Care to make a deal?" She would do it, if it came down to that.

If it came down to her or Lauren, she'd always choose Lauren.

"Such bravery Bo…" Bianca smiled. "… But we both know you won't do that. Because _doing_ that; would mean you'd be leaving Lauren at the mercy of Lycus' wretched plans. You love Lauren; as I love Elena. So don't insult my intelligence by acting like the martyr" she didn't buy it.

And she was right.

Bo could never kill herself knowing that if she did; that Lauren would end up being killed or worse. So she took a breath, giving in. "Fine…" She said. "… If I let you take control; can you promise me you'll save her?"

"I can…" Bianca nodded, walking closer to her. "… Perhaps once Elena has taken control of Lauren's body; you two will meet up somewhere in the afterlife. Then we'd all get a happy ending…" She didn't get an answer from Bo; only a scowl. Meaning she didn't buy it. "… You're probably right; besides, such beliefs are silly to me"

"And I never used to believe in the Devil; but yet here _you_ are…" Bo gave a fake smile. "… How's this work?" She asked.

Bianca smiled. "Simple. _Stop resisting_!" She placed both hands on either side of Bo's head. Holding tight. "That's it! Just let go!" She closed her eyes, hearing Bo scream in pain.

* * *

Dyson and Tamsin had been watching Bo sleep for the last ten minutes. And in that time; they'd placed a pair of handcuffs on her just in case when she woke up; it was Bianca instead. These were Bo's wishes. And when she finally did wake up; Dyson didn't know who he was talking to.

"Bo?" he got her attention. "Is that you?"

Bianca looked at him, and then down to her hands. She needed to get out of here and find Lycus. "Of course, it's me! What's with the bonds?" she asked him.

"Just a precaution…" he sat watched her stand. But he still didn't know for sure if it was her. "… We were gonna take the ones from your _personal_ collection. But we couldn't find them" he was spouting crap but it was to test her.

She sighed, "Yeah, sorry. I lost them…" she smiled. "… So, since I'm okay; would you mind taking these off?" she held out her restrained hands.

Dyson chuckled, along with Tamsin who came to stand behind her. "So, you lost them huh?" he asked her, seeing her nod. "Tell me, how can you lose something you never had?" she frowned at him. "Bianca, I presume?" he watched her smirk.

"Well aren't you a clever little Wolf?" she didn't expect that. Having only been awoken in Bo's body two days ago; she didn't know anything about her life. But she'd heard that Dyson was a Wolf when he mentioned he'd served Lycus before. "I find this exchange rather tedious; and I have other things to attend to; so, if you'd be so kind?" she held out her hands again.

Tamsin piped up behind her. "Not until you bring Bo back"

Bianca glanced at her with a smirk. "She's not coming back…" she told them, only for them to push her down to sit on the bed. "… I am going to tell _you_ , the same thing I told _her_ ; she and Lauren; are nothing more than tools for me to use. Bo's body; was never her own. It was _always_ meant for me"

"Bullshit!" Dyson roared. "You had your chance at life and you blew it! I won't let you bring Bo down too; or Lauren, for that matter. You picked the wrong descendant to screw with!"

"ENOUGH!" Bianca's eyes shined blue; she pulled her hands apart as the chain between the cuffs broke. Using her strength; she pushed both of them away with a hand on their chests. "You young Fae…" she tutted. "… I am over _two_ _thousand_ years old. What makes you think _you_ have the power to challenge me?" she laughed at them.

Tamsin got up first, using her doubt to try and subdue her. "You're gonna want to bring Bo back now" she told her.

Bianca kept laughing, "Forgive me, but is that meant to best me?" she was astounded by their failure. "I respect your kind, _Valkyrie_. But I do not respect _you_ ; especially if that's what you have to offer. You are a _disappointment_ to your ancestors…" she trailed a finger under Tamsin's chin, using only a little of her power. Which was enough. "… _Sleep_ " she whispered.

Tamsin's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the side. Unconscious, as she laid on the cold floor.

Dyson had never seen anything like that. Bianca didn't even put in any effort. "How did you do that?" he asked, checking if Tamsin was alright. And she was, just sleeping. Like Bianca told her to.

"Do you think I was made a Queen because I look good wearing a crown?" Bianca chuckled. "I have a power that is unlike anything you have ever seen. One that is _unmatched_. Remember that; or I might have to apply the same treatment to you" she turned around, going to leave the room.

"You don't know where to find him!" Dyson called after her, watching her halt. "More importantly; you don't know this world. You'll be lost without a guide" he couldn't let her just walk away; not when Bo was trapped inside her.

Bianca didn't turn around, she just angled her head to the left. He was right; to a point. But she had something he didn't know about. "Elena's love is my guide…" she replied. "… I need nothing more" with that, she left without another word.

Dyson sighed; "Shit…" he couldn't just let her leave. So he placed Tamsin on the bed, to let her sleep off that little attack. He wasn't going to let Bianca out of his sight. His promise to Bo was not going to be broken. "… I'll be back soon; hopefully, _with_ Bo and Lauren" he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room; and after Bianca.

In moments like this; Positivity was key.

If he didn't have hope, then they were basically screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh no, what's gonna happen to Bo now? Leave me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone has a prosperous and fun filled year to come. Gonna leave this one here now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I'll Meet You In The Maze**

 **Lycus' Estate - Next Day**

Being that she was still new to this modern world; Bianca didn't have what it took to find Lycus quickly. But Dyson on the other hand; did. Because he'd served him before, and a few of his old Pack mates still worked for him. So, with one short phone call; he had his old King's location.

He didn't know what to expect when he got there. Only that he knew Lauren was here. Lycus' estate was big; but Dyson knew Lauren's scent well and he could smell it close by. Dyson waited in a small room; it was full of antiques. Exactly how he remembered it in the old days.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Lycus walked in with a smile. "Dyson my boy!" he approached him with a laugh, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you. How long's it been? Six centuries, give or take?" he tapped his back.

"Sounds about right…" Dyson smiled. "… Forgive me Sire, but this isn't a social call. I come to ask a favour…" Lycus just looked at him, waiting for the question. "… I'm here for Lauren; I know she's your prisoner. And I know she's here; I can smell her" he didn't want this to get ugly.

Lycus had to laugh, this was hilarious. "Well, I must say I wasn't expecting to hear that. But I do wonder; what makes you think I would grant you this favour?" he asked him, and Dyson replied by reminding Lycus of his loyalty. "You're right Dyson. You _were_ my most loyal warrior; but that was six hundred years ago" he owed him nothing.

"I understand that-" Dyson was silenced when Lycus squeezed his shoulder tight. Causing him pain.

"You seem to have misinterpreted that the matter is up for discussion!" Lycus revealed his beastly eyes. "Dyson, you know as well as anyone; that when I take a prisoner; the only way they leave my house, is if they die. _Lauren_ , is important to my cause. I've been searching for her for a long time; I don't intend on handing her over. To anyone; least of all you" he told him.

But Dyson wasn't going to stop there. "Not even if I told you that someone very powerful was on their way here?" he saw him frown. "I believe you've encountered her once already. Bianca Lazarus?" he could smell the fear coming from him.

Lycus shook his head, "Nice try, but she's dead. Has been for over a hundred years, so you'll forgive me if I'm finding that a little hard to believe"

"I speak the truth!" Dyson said. "Bo, the Unaligned Succubus; _she_ is Bianca's descendant, _and_ her current doppelgänger. Bianca has now taken control of Bo's body; and she's on her way here, to kill _you_!"

This news did trouble Lycus; but he wasn't going to show it. "If that's what she wants; then let her come. But Lauren will be dead before she gets here; and Elena along with her!" he walked Dyson to the door. "Now, out of respect for our long friendship; I am going to grant you a mercy Dyson. I'm going to let you leave here, _alive_. So go, and _never_ come back!" he warned him.

Dyson couldn't do anything more, so he bowed his head. "As you wish, my King" he turned around and left the room, and then the estate.

Lycus called his guards, "Have Selena prepare Lauren for the ritual…" he told them. "… No more waiting around; it happens tonight!" he walked away, needing to prepare.

 **Lauren's Room**

Pacing back and forth did nothing to calm her nerves. All it did was make her dizzy, but she summarised that her dizziness was coming from the headache she currently had. Lauren halted, tapping her palm against her head. "Stop it!" she knew it was Elena who was doing this.

Finding the nearest mirror, Lauren yelled at herself; "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" for a moment she thought she saw her reflection speak to her. But her ears were ringing from this headache, so she just thought she was imagining it. "What will it take to get rid of you?!"

"The answer lies within you" her reflection spoke back to her.

Closing her eyes, Lauren took a breath. She was imagining that; there's no way that was real. The answer laid within her? What did that even mean? "What?" she asked it.

"Have faith…" it said, smiling. "… She will come"

" _Who_ will come?!" Lauren placed both of her hands on either side of the mirror, getting closer. "Bo?" she asked for confirmation. But the reflection stopped talking. All Lauren saw now was her own reflection, and her frustrated expression staring back at her. "SCREW YOU!" she balled up her fist, smashing it against the mirror.

Shards of glass fell to the floor, some embedded in Lauren's knuckles. She slid down the wall, and sat on the floor. Then began to pick the pieces of glass out of her hand, and as she did; her skin started to heal up. "What's happening to me?" she whispered in fear.

She just wanted this to be over.

Suddenly, she heard keys jangling on the other side of the door. It opened and a tall woman walked in, smirking at her with every step she took. "My god!" she crouched down beside her, "You really do look exactly like Elena" she couldn't believe it.

"So I've been told…" Lauren was sick of hearing that name. "… Who're you?" she'd never seen this woman before.

"My name is Selena; I'm here to prepare you for the ritual. Come…" She helped Lauren up and sat her on the bed a few inches away. She then looked at the shattered mirror. "… Taking out your frustrations I see. Good for you. Judging by the day you've had; you certainly need a release" she checked her hand; it was fine.

Lauren snatched her hand back. "What would you know about it?" that was a rhetorical question. "And why'd you care?" that one wasn't. "You're helping Lycus; you probably want me dead as much he does" she turned away from her.

Selena sat next to her, "I don't want you dead…" she replied. "… Lauren; may I call you Lauren?" she didn't get an answer so she was going to continue. "I've served Lycus for thousands of years. Back when he first married Elena, in fact. I'm happy to say that she was a good friend of mine"

"Then why're you helping him?" Lauren asked. But as she sat next to her, Lauren saw images flash in her mind. They stung her brain sharply. They were images of Selena, and they didn't paint her well. "Oh my god!" she looked at her; "You were the one…" she saw it in her head. "… You were the one who sold her out to him. You're the reason he killed her!"

"I am…" Selena nodded. "… And though I cared for her; I am _his_ servant; and will continue to be for the rest of my ageless life. I couldn't save Elena; and I can't save you either. My aim is to make this as painless as possible for you. So, if you'll please come with me; it's time" she stood from the bed.

Lauren stared at her, "And if I refuse?"

Selena didn't want to force her, but she was told to if Lauren resisted. So, she raised her hand; using her powers to make Lauren stand up. "Sadly, refusal isn't an option for you…" she was a Mesmer; a very skilled one. "… You will surrender; one way or another. So, shall we?" she gestured to the door.

Sighing in defeat; Lauren knew it was pointless to argue. Selena could make her do anything. She stepped forward, stopping just as she was passing Selena. "It doesn't matter if you felt remorse for what happened to Elena. You had a chance to save her, and you didn't take it"

"Do you have a point?" Selena stared off with her, clearly; this was some kind of threat.

"My _point_ , is; you chose your servitude, over your friend. I found myself in the same situation once; and I chose my friend. Being a loyal _pet_ , won't save you when the Devil comes knocking" she walked passed her, and out the door.

That was Lauren's subtle way of telling her she was going to Hell. No matter how she felt. She could've been the nicest Mesmer in the world. But it wasn't going to help when she got a one-way ticket to Hell.

Selena took a second to recover from that. Those words, cut her deeply. She really heard them; but what was she supposed to do? Betray her Master by letting Lauren go free? Funny; she asked herself that exact same question when Lycus killed Elena.

And like now; she had no answer.

 **Unknown Location**

Bianca was lost.

Maybe taking Dyson up on his offer to be her guide, would've been a better option. She could feel Elena's energy though. It wasn't strong; but it was there. Echoing in her mind. She tried to dig deep down inside herself. She didn't just have her powers now, she had Bo's too. This should've been easy for her.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her love for Elena. "Elena…" She whispered. "… Show me the way" she called to her.

 **Lycus' Estate**

Selena held Lauren's arm as she led her to the altar room. Still pondering over what Lauren said to her a few minutes ago. Was she right? Was Selena meant to end up in Hell? Even though she'd spent her life as a slave? Although, as far as slaves go; it wasn't as bad as the word implied.

She was given certain benefits for being loyal for so long. Suddenly, as they were walking; Selena was pulled back by the fact that Lauren had frozen in place. Hunched over, moaning. "Lauren?" She called to her. "Are you alright?"

The blonde started laughing, "Why yes, I am…" She lifted her head, showing her smile. "… For the first time in centuries; I'd say I'm _more_ than alright" she pushed Selena away. But before she could even do anything; Selena began to choke on the air.

Selena scraped her fingernails against her neck, it felt like someone's hands were around it. Squeezing tight. There's no way Lauren could do that. She didn't have that kind of power yet. There was only one person she knew who could executes an attack like that so effortlessly. "Elena?"

"Oh, so you do remember my name?" Elena didn't know how she rose to the surface of Lauren's body. All she knew was that she felt a need to escape. Almost like someone was summoning her. So she pushed with all her might, and found the one tiny point of weakness in Lauren's wall of defence.

"How is this possible?" Selena coughed, still unable to breathe.

Elena shrugged, "That I cannot answer…" She circled her; her own hands placed behind her back. "… But it is curious; how you speak of this being _impossible_. That must mean Lycus' unaware of my presence. Good. It will serve me well when I kill him"

Selena shook her head, "You won't get close enough to kill him!" She warned her. "He's in the middle of preparing for an important ritual. His guards are all over him; you won't stand a chance. Not even with your powers"

"You underestimate my determination…" Elena wasn't that cocky. But she did want him dead, and she had to be smart about it. She had no idea how long this little awakening would last. Lauren could fight back and push her back down at any moment. So, she let Selena go. "… You _will_ take me to the exit, and tell your Master I escaped. After your betrayal to me; it's the least you can do"

Instead of arguing, Selena led her out to the back entrance. "Follow that path…" She pointed to a dirt path a few feet from them. "… It leads to a small park. You should be able to find the rest of the way yourself. Elena? I am sorry, for the part I played in your death" she really was.

Elena saw her sincerity, but it wasn't enough. "And _I'm_ sorry…" She used her powers again, choking her again. But instead of letting up; she kicked it up a notch. "… For not killing you when I had the chance; all those centuries ago" she watched her turn red, then fall to the ground.

Dead.

With that, Elena ran to the dirt path. She could feel someone calling her; all she had to do was follow the voice. Hopefully it was an ally. She couldn't make it out right now; she was still sensitive to this new world.

 **Roadside Motel**

When Dyson got back to the Motel; Tamsin was still out cold. It'd been a day. That was some Succubus touch Bianca laid on her. And as much as it looked like Tamsin was having a lovely sleep; Dyson needed her vertical right now. "Tamsin?" He shook her. "Tamsin?!" His voice got louder.

Tamsin jumped up, "Huh? What?!" She was so confused, one minute she was standing and the next minute she wasn't. "What happened? Where's Bo?" She asked him.

"You don't remember?" He watched her shake her head, "Short version? Bo, is now _Bianca;_ Lauren's being held prisoner by my old King. I went to talk to him but I actually think I made things worse. So, we need to leave right now if we're gonna catch up to Bianca before she gets herself killed, and Bo along with her" he finished.

"We have weird lives" Tamsin said, with a tired sigh. This never happened to anyone else. Only them.

Dyson let out a laugh, "Sad, but true. So, you up for this?"

"Hell yeah!" Tamsin stood from the bed, immediately feeling dizzy. "Or, maybe; no? Holy Odin! What kind of whammy did she lay on me?" She held her head, breathing through it. "I've never felt something that strong before. It's like she roofied me or something"

That wasn't a good thing. But she was his only hope right now. "Tamsin? We're the only ones who can save them, so; can you do this?" He needed her.

She took another deep breath, then nodded. "I can do this" with his help, they grabbed the weapons they brought for Bo and headed out to her Camaro. Bianca clearly thought she'd be better off without it.

 **Grove Park – Later**

She didn't know why; but Bianca found herself being drawn west. She was so lost, before she started hearing a ringing in her ears. But it wasn't painful, it was actually quite beautiful. Like a tune playing. So she followed it, and let her to a crowded park. What was she doing here?

As she kept walking, she passed by many happy families. The times had changed so much since she last saw anything like this. No more robes, or temples. It was actually quite amazing. She kept moving, walking down a dirt path through the trees. All of a sudden, she came to a clearing.

And sitting on a bench, in front of her; was the most beautiful blonde Goddess she'd ever seen. It felt just like it did the first time. "Elena?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

Elena turned around, "Bianca…" She understood now. The person summoning her was Bianca. Her lost love. "… I suppose you never imagined we'd end up like this?" She approached her, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Thousands of years pass, and yet still your beauty has not faded. I have missed you so"

Bianca didn't waste time; she pulled her into an overdue kiss. She'd waited centuries for this. "I would love for this to be the start of our new lives; but there is still an evil out there who wishes to harm you" she told her.

"Lycus?" Elena watched her nod. "I'm well aware; I just escaped from his home. With the help of my former handmaiden; Selena. I wish I could say she was a friend, but after her betrayal I couldn't let her live" she wasn't a killer at heart; but she took betrayal seriously.

"Betrayal?" Bianca frowned.

Nodding, Elena led Bianca to the park bench to take a seat. "Long ago; I considered her a _good_ friend of mine. Nearly a sister. I never cared that she was stationed below me; that didn't matter. But, then I found out she was giving Lycus information about the secrets I was concealing from him"

"Secrets regarding _us_?" Bianca figured.

Shaking her head, Elena answered no. "He wanted a child; I did not. I took extreme measures to render myself barren. I didn't want to do it; but I had no choice. I couldn't bring a child into this world and have it be poisoned by _his_ influence. Selena was the one who told him"

If Elena hadn't already killed her; Bianca felt the desire to. "You need not fear him anymore; this world is different from the one we lived in. And it's that difference, that will aid us in our revenge"

"How so?" Elena didn't understand, she'd only been in this world for a few hours.

"This vessel you inhabit?" Bianca started. "She has a brilliant mind; from what I've learned from my own vessel; they are descendants of ours. And since they share our likeness; they automatically became entwined in our fate"

That's when Elena remembered; Selena said a name to her earlier when she first took control of her body. "Lauren…" She muttered. "… That's her name; my vessel. I still don't understand how we are here. Did I kill her?" She hoped she didn't.

At the end of the day; she wanted to live again. But she didn't want a member of her bloodline to die in the process. Elena wasn't as ruthless as other Queens of her time.

And Bianca could see this was troubling her. "No. In fact, she's still alive. Somewhere deep inside you; but much like my own descendent, _Bo_. We will have to purge them from us. If we don't; we run the risk of them taking back their control…" She touched her face. "… I have waited _so_ long for this, my love. I cannot lose you again" she rested her head against hers.

"Neither can I…" Elena whispered. "… Nor will I allow Lycus to ruin any chance of us being together. He took it from us once already; he will not do it a second time. I suggest we deal with him before focusing on purging the souls of this, Bo and Lauren" she thought it could wait.

But Bianca wasn't so sure. She wasn't just fighting Bo; she also had her friends to worry about. They undoubtedly would try and thwart her. In order to save Bo. But she was never able to refuse Elena of what she wanted. She loved her too much. "As you wish" She smiled at her.

"We must go now…" Elena said. "… He's so busy preparing for this ritual; he won't see it coming. With the two of us standing against him; his survival is unlikely. He needs to pay for all that he's done" she hated him so much.

"Especially to you" Bianca hated him for that, and then some.

But Elena wasn't just thinking of herself. She kissed her again. Never wanting it to end. "To _both_ of us, my love" she hugged her, tight. Wrapping both arms around her neck.

 **Limbo**

When Bo awoke, she found herself in a white room. Except, it was never ending. There were no windows; there were no walls. Just the echo of silence around her. "Hello?" She thought she'd take a chance, and even though she was expecting no answer; she heard a voice in the distance. "Is someone there?"

She kept hearing the voice, it was familiar. "If you can hear me; follow my voice!" She shouted into the mist. Because that's what it looked like. Like she was surrounded by a thick white mist, or fog. With a few steps forward, she saw a figure appear out of nowhere. "Lauren?"

Lauren focused her eyes on Bo. "Thank god! Bo!" She ran to her, jumping into her arms. "I don't know what happened; the last thing I remember is being taken to Lycus so he could perform the ritual. After that, nothing" she was so confused.

"It's okay; I think I know what happened…" Bo just held her for a second. She needed to. "… I let Bianca take control of my body" she told her.

With a widening of her eyes, Lauren pulled back. "What? Why would you do that?!" The whole point of their research was to make sure that wouldn't happen. Now Bo had gone and done it anyway.

"You'd been taken; and I didn't have the strength to beat Lycus by myself…" Bo sighed, reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. "… I thought it was the only way to save you. But now it looks like Elena's taken control of your body too. And because of that, we're stuck here" she looked around at the fog.

Lauren was grateful for Bo making that kind of sacrifice. But it didn't exactly pay off. In fact, it had given Bianca and Elena exactly what they wanted. "Where exactly is _here_?" She had no idea.

And neither did Bo. "I'm not sure…" She honestly didn't. "… Maybe it's a sort of limbo, for dormant souls. Do you think this's where Bianca and Elena have had to live all this time?"

"God knows…" Lauren shrugged. "… Question is; how do _we_ break out of here? We can't just let them take _our_ bodies! There's gotta be a way we can fight this. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get up to" the possibilities were endless. And that made her nervous.

Bo wanted to be optimistic and have an answer, but right now she was coming up empty. "I don't think there any chance of us breaking out of here…" she exhaled sadly. "… I mean; Bianca and Elena were stuck here since we were born. We could be here for decades"

That wasn't the kind of answer Lauren was looking for. "Bo, come on!" she stepped closer to her. "This's the kind of thing you're usually really good at. Coming up with a plan, and saving the day; that's your thing!" she had faith in her.

Problem was; Bo didn't have any in herself. "You really trust me to find us a way out of this mess?" she frowned at her. "Lauren? I'm the reason we're here! All of this, is _my_ fault!" she knew that. "Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm useless" she turned her head away.

This was another one of Bo's things. Taking all the blame and placing it on herself. She was really good at that. And every time she did it, she dropped herself down a peg. It was Lauren's job to lift her up again. "Bo?" she walked up behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You are anything, _but_ useless"

"Really?" Bo scoffed without turning around. "Because I'm pretty sure none of this would be happening if I'd just left that damn box alone!" she huffed. "A time machine would really come in handy right about now" it really would.

"Yes, it would…" Lauren laughed, inching closer. She hugged her from behind, calming her. "… We're gonna get through this. I don't know how, but; there's one thing I _do_ know…" she turned Bo around, then kissed her softly. "… _I have faith in you_ " she whispered.

Bo didn't understand that because she certainly didn't have any in herself. Why would anyone else bother? "Why?"

There was only one answer Lauren could give. "Because I love you. And I _know_ , that you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't blame you Bo. If anything; I'm relieved" she chuckled.

"Relieved?" Did Bo hear that right?

Lauren nodded, "Because now I know the feelings I have for you aren't just amplified because I'm so crazy about you. It's because of our past lives. I thought I always knew what love was; and how it was supposed to feel but, when I met you; everything changed. Nothing made sense" she got it now.

And Bo did to. "I know what you mean..." She smiled. "… And I know this's supposed to be a scary time for us; but I can't help but feel _happy_ that I finally know the truth…" she held her close. "… I was _born_ to love you, Lauren" she believed that.

"So was I" Lauren kissed her again, with every ounce of passion she had.

No, this wasn't the appropriate time to be doing this. But what else could they do? They couldn't leave this limbo they'd found themselves in. All they could do, was try and come up with a plan together. Or hope, that their friends would find a way to save them.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Let me know what you thought. X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next One.**

 **As for those of you asking about Selena. She told Lycus about the child thing. Cleo spilled about the relationship. Hope that clears it up for you. The mystery of Bianca's death is revealed in this chapter, so have fun. Also, a flashback _within_ a flashback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Modern Soul**

 **Lycus's Estate**

When he found Selena's dead body outside his back door; he knew Lauren didn't have the knowledge to use Elena's powers so effortlessly. But Elena herself, could. And if what he'd heard from Dyson was true, then that meant Elena had resumed control of Lauren's body. His Wife was back and would probably be hell bent on enacting her revenge on him.

He deserved it.

He could admit that; but he was going to be damned if he let a woman be his end. He was a Wolf King, the oldest one there was. And he'd killed Elena once; he had no problem doing it again. Only this time; she was going to _stay_ dead.

"Burn her body; then have troops scattered around the perimeter…" Lycus watched his people take Selena's body away. "… We'll have a guest arriving soon, I'm sure of it. I'll be in my chambers; and I want it _heavily_ guarded. _No one_ , is to enter unless I say so" he walked back to his room, closing the doors behind him.

 **Grove Park**

Even though they had plans to carry out their revenge against Lycus tonight; Bianca and Elena decided to take a little time to settle themselves into this new world. So, they took a walk around the park they were in. And to be able to walk hand in hand without fear of being caught; was everything they'd ever wanted.

"Can you believe this?" Elena was still processing. "We are in the open; no longer having to hide our feelings for one another. I can do this…" She held up Bianca's hand, kissing it. "… And this" she leaned in next to her, kissing her cheek.

Bianca smiled, "Yes, it is quite lovely" she was just as happy as her love was, but she wasn't doing a good job of showing it.

"Lovely? It's _Fantastic_!" Elena stopped, turning to her. She could feel Bianca's fear. "What frightens you my love?" She didn't want Bianca to be sad about anything. They finally had what they wanted.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about…" Bianca tried to deflect it, but she could never hide things from Elena. She never found the need to. "… I just worry; we've waited all this time to be together. And now we are, and we're happy. I fear something will ruin it" she admitted.

Elena gave a small smile. "You needn't fear that Bianca. Lycus will be dead by day's end; and these pesky descendants of ours will be sent off to the afterlife. Where they belong. We _will_ have the eternity you promised. If nothing else; we've _earned_ it" she wasn't giving this up.

And she certainly wasn't letting anyone or anything, ruin it.

"I love you" Bianca missed saying that to her.

"And I love you…" Elena eased her worry with kiss and then a tight hug. Bianca was always the strong one in their relationship. But perhaps being trapped in Limbo for a century had changed her. Elena had been dead for thousands of years. So, she had time to process it all. "… May I ask you; _how_ you originally died?"

She hadn't heard anything from the time she'd woken up trapped inside Lauren's body. And she was curious to know how Bianca's immortal life came to an end.

But Bianca wasn't much for rehashing it. "Must we dredge up the past?" She didn't want to relive the memory. "I just don't see how it's relevant"

"It's relevant to me…" Elena said. "… Please Bianca. Tell me" she wanted to know.

Sighing, Bianca began to tell the story. "It was a hundred years ago; funny, how it feels as though it happened yesterday" she let out a sad laugh.

* * *

 _The centuries had not been kind to Bianca._

 _She never got over losing the love of her life; and she shouldn't be expected to. When Elena died, Bianca felt like she herself died too. The energy to carry out tasks had been stripped from her, even ones that were so mundane._

 _And as horrible as it sounded, she'd tried to end her life a few times through the centuries. She just didn't want to live another second of this miserable life without the one person who made her happy to be in it._

 _Being burned alive didn't work. She'd stabbed herself in the heart four times; hung herself five times, and jumped off the highest building she could find twice. Nothing worked. The only thing she knew would work, was having her head chopped off._

 _But she couldn't exactly do it to herself. And couldn't bring herself to thrall someone into doing it. She knew Elena wouldn't want this for her. She'd want her to live her life. But that wasn't something Bianca could do without her._

 _A few decades after Draco stopped her from killing Lycus; she'd escaped her Husband's clutches. After that day, he stuck her in a magical cage that couldn't be destroyed. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't escape._

 _That was until someone let her out._

 _Cleo, her former Handmaiden; freed Bianca out of guilt. Bianca relived that day over and over again in her mind._

 _ **Two Thousand Years Ago**_

 _It had been days since anyone had visited Bianca in her cage. She could go weeks without food, and even when she would starve to death. She just returned to life minutes later, that was her curse. But today was different. She lifted her head from her makeshift bed when she heard the rattling of a chain._

 _Focusing her tired eyes; she saw a familiar face. "Cleo?" She got up from her bed, going to the cage door and tightening her hands around the bars. "What are you doing?" Cleo didn't answer her, she just kept playing with the lock. "If Draco learns of your betrayal he will kill you"_

" _Trust me, my Queen; I deserve much worse…" Cleo looked at her with sad eyes. "… This was not meant to be your fate. I can no longer sit back and watch you suffer for my mistakes" she finally found the right key and unlocked the door._

 _When Bianca got out, she fell into Cleo's arms. Exhausted. "Your mistakes?" She finally heard what she just said. "What does that mean?" She met her gaze, seeing nothing but guilt on her face. "What did you do Cleo?!" She sensed fear coming from her._

 _Cleo backed up, wanting distance. "It was I who told Lycus of your affair…" she watched her Queen's face turn shocked. "… It was not my intent for Elena to be harmed. I only wanted solace for Vicus's death" she bowed her head, ashamed._

 _Bianca turned away from her, crying. But those cries quickly ceased, and her anger rose. "You are the reason my love is dead…" she spoke quietly. "… All for some petty grievance against me?" She turned around. "Elena did nothing to you!" She tried to move forward to grab her, but due to her weakness she wasn't moving fast._

" _But_ you _did!" Cleo shouted. "You took my love away from me! All to satisfy some disgusting thrill!"_

 _But that's where she was wrong. Bianca never told her the truth. And she wasn't going to now either; she didn't deserve to hear it. "You are right…" she wiped her tears. "… I enjoyed taking his life. And if I had the choice to do so again, I wouldn't change a thing. Perhaps it's time to reunite you with your beloved Vicus!" she grabbed her face, taking her chi._

 _She needed to feed as much as she could. Her strength was low, and now it was returning with every sliver of Chi she pulled. She intended to drain her dry, but was interrupted when she sensed people approaching from down the hall. "Oh no. It seems both of us won't be getting what we desire today"_

 _Cleo could barely keep her eyes open, "I am sorry" she really was. Especially for Elena._

" _Apologies will get you nowhere!" Bianca grabbed her throat. Then thought of something much worse for her. She used what was left of her powers. "You will remember none of this; not freeing me, nor revealing your betrayal; but I will leave with you with one thing. A memorial echo that will forever be a mystery to you…" She looked into her eyes._

"… _I may not be able to end your life today, but know this; I will find you one day in the future, and I will finish what I've started here. You will never know peace, or relief; as long as I am still walking this earth!"_

 _The guards were getting closer, Bianca had to wrap this up. "Count your days, Cleo. From this moment on; consider them numbered!" She head butted her and knocked her out, then ran to the nearest exit. She could take the guards._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 _Bianca ran for days, trying to make it to the nearest town. And funnily enough, the place she took shelter in was none other than Elena's family home. They were sympathetic to her plight. And were disgusted with themselves after hearing the way Lycus treated their daughter. They thought him to be a noble man._

 _The King and Queen sheltered her, clothed her, nursed her to health. And also, hid her; when Draco sent his men to look for her. He wanted her back in that cage. Where she couldn't cause trouble. As much as she wanted him dead, she couldn't risk being captured again._

 _So, with the supplies Elena's Parents gave her; she ran. And had been running for centuries. Until now, she couldn't live her life like this any longer. She just wanted to be with Elena. She wanted the happily ever after they were promised._

 _And the only way that was going to happen, was if she was dead. And the ritual could be complete. So, she sent word out; making sure it got back to Draco. The times had changed drastically since she was born, and the 1900's weren't enjoyable for her._

 _The music was fine, the clothes too. But the customs, were totally different. She still spoke with an aged vocabulary. And people noticed. It was 1920, and she'd been waiting in the house she'd acquired from thralling the Landlord to let her stay for free._

 _All she had were the clothes on her back and the sword on her table. She knew what awaited her, and it had finally come. "Congratulations…" she sensed him from behind her, then turned around. "… You've found me" she was still disgusted by his face._

" _Bianca…" Draco smiled, "… Your beauty remains flawless as ever. You, have taken me in quite the ride over the centuries"_

 _Bianca shifted uncomfortably, she wanted this over. "I know how much you enjoy a good chase. Although, I haven't made it easy for you. Two thousand years have passed. And still, you could never find me" she smirked at him._

 _Draco stepped forward, "I've found you now though, haven't I?"_

" _Because I wanted you too…" Bianca saw that he was still the same stupid oaf he was when she met him. "… Think Draco. If it was this easy to find me, then why has it taken you two millennia? You stand here now, because I willed it to be so. Not because you possess any kind of intelligence"_

 _He got angry after that, "Then why give up?" He stood close to her. "Why after all this time, would you allow me to find you? You know of my plans for you; I no longer desire to keep you caged. I simply want you dead" he didn't have time to keep her locked up._

 _It was time for him to move on from this game._

" _And I want to die…" Bianca handed him her sword. "… I was never a good Wife, or Queen. We can both agree there was never any love between us. Never, have I asked you for a favour. But I'm asking now; please Draco, kill me" she begged him._

 _Draco had never seen her this way before, she was completely broken. "There is only one way to kill creatures like us; are you prepared for such a gruesome demise?"_

" _I think, after all the unspeakable acts I've committed over the course of my long life; this kind of death would be rather fitting..." She smiled at him, "… Why the hesitation? This's what you've wanted for centuries, is it not?"_

 _He nodded, "It is…" he took a breath, "… But after all you did, why should I let you have the easy way out?" it didn't feel right. "Perhaps your punishment shouldn't be to die; why should I grant you the mercy?" he needed a reason._

 _Bianca knew he'd be like this. "What if I was willing to offer you something in return for this favour?" she watched him become intrigued. "Something you have spent centuries trying to obtain?"_

" _What do you propose?" he wondered._

" _Do me this favour; agree to end my life and I'll give you the one thing you want most…" she stepped away, going to her closet and grabbing a small box. She stood before him, lifting the life. "… I understand you've been searching for this?" she showed him the ancient knife within the box._

 _Draco was in awe of its craftsmanship. He'd been looking for this relic for a long time. So much so, that he was starting to think it didn't exist. He'd come up unlucky in his search. Until now. "The Unicorn Blade…" he went to touch it, but she closed the box. Almost jamming his fingers. "… How do I know it's authentic?"_

" _I promise you it is…" Bianca placed it back on the table with a sigh. "… You could always ask the Wizard I stole it from. Though, he's probably a rotting corpse by now. He didn't part with it easily. Do we have a deal?" she knew he wouldn't pass this up._

 _He smiled to himself, she never ceased to amaze him. "We could've been a great love story for the history books; if things had turned out differently. But, they didn't. And I have made my peace with that; so, I will honour this deal" he just wanted the blade._

 _And if killing Bianca meant he could get it, then he was all for that._

 _Bianca knelt at his feet, ready for her end. "Thank you" she really was grateful._

 _But Draco had one last trick up his sleeve, "Don't thank me yet…" he kneeled down in front of her, "… Contrary to what you think, Bianca; there was a second option for you. Option one; remove your head" he began._

" _What's option two?" This was the first time Bianca was hearing of this._

" _This…" Draco smiled one last time, before plunging his hand into her chest and hearing her scream. "… Now this, is a fitting death. If it wasn't for your heart; you wouldn't have gotten tangled in your affair with Elena. It got you into this mess; and now it's your way out. Farewell, my love" he tore it from her chest._

 _Bianca let out a few sharp gasps, as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. Blood spilling from her chest, and her mouth. She was dead._

* * *

"In the end, he got his revenge…" Bianca finished telling Elena the story. "… And as much as I hated the fact that he tricked me again; I was more relived that I was freed from that miserable existence"

Elena held her hand, she knew how it felt to have her heart ripped out. So, she understood. "What was the truth that you hid from Cleo?" she'd been wondering all this time. "Regarding her lover, Vicus?"

Bianca had been keeping this to herself for centuries. And Elena never knew because it happened not long before she died. "I didn't kill Vicus because of some sick thrill…" she revealed. "… I killed him, because he was using Cleo to learn information about us" she referred to their affair.

"He knew?" Elena was confused. "Who told him?"

"Cleo did; she thought she could trust him. Foolish girl; she really did love him. But he wasn't receptive. I could sense it. He didn't love her at all; he tolerated her, so he could gather information about our affair. Maybe to tell his Family. Word of our affair would've started a war"

Elena understood that. That information could've easily been used against them. "So you killed him; for us"

Bianca nodded, "It wasn't solely for our benefit. In the time we exchanged letters to one another; Cleo became a trusted confidant. I couldn't stand by and watch her be used like some peasant. I killed him for her" she admitted.

"And you were never forthcoming with her about it, because you feared she would tell others of your kindness?" Elena figured. She knew that Bianca was a good person; but others saw her as the evil Queen.

"I could not allow others to brand me as a soft Queen. The fear people felt when whispers of my name were spoken; was the only thing keeping my loved ones safe. If I am to be branded as a monster; then so be it" she didn't care how others saw her.

She knew who she was.

 **Limbo**

Since there were no objects in this place; Bo and Lauren had resorted to sitting on the floor. If you could even call it a floor. Mist surrounded them all the time; it was annoying. "There's still something I'm confused about?" Bo frowned suddenly.

"What?" Lauren was still confused about so many things.

"When I tried to make contact with Bianca earlier; she brought me here…" Bo looked around, "… And she told me; that she'd been trapped here _alone_. She'd been without Elena since the day she died. So, if that's true; then why're _we_ together?" she didn't understand it.

Lauren got what she meant. "Yeah, that is a little odd. Maybe it's because they've taken over _our_ bodies? I honestly have no idea. Give me a medical question and I can help you, but when it comes to ancient rituals about souls? I don't have a clue" she was stumped.

And Bo didn't either. "I guess we'll just have to hope Dyson and Tamsin take up the task and come through on their end" she'd told Lauren all about calling them, and also told her how she set Tamsin straight about their little arrangement.

She hoped they'd come through.

 **Lycus' Estate – Front Gate**

Since Lycus told Dyson never to come back; he decided to park the Camaro a few feet away from the front gate of his estate. "Look Trick, we've kinda hit a dead end here; so if you've got anything to help us out we'd really appreciate it" he thought calling Trick would've been a good idea.

"Well, like I told Bo; I don't know much. But I did happen to call a friend of mine that was around during Bianca and Elena's era. He told me there isn't any spell or potion that can sever a soul link—"

Tamsin had been listening ever since she made Dyson out it in speakerphone. "You know, when people usually say _'but'_ in a sentence about a question they've been asked; it's usually to give _good_ news"

"If you'd let me finish, I was just getting to the good news…" Trick sighed into the phone. He could never have a normal conversation with Tamsin. "… As I said, there's nothing that can break the link. But if you removed Bianca and Elena's souls from their bodies, you won't need to"

Dyson frowned, looking at Tamsin who had the same expression. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"With a mystical dagger that's been spelled to trap unwanted souls. I know the person who has it, and she won't be happy to part with it either. To be honest, she doesn't even know what it does. She thinks it's just an old heirloom" Trick grumbled.

"Does this _'she'_ have a name?" Tamsin hated the way Trick procrastinated all the time. Especially at times of great pressure.

Trick was a silent for a couple of seconds, then answered; "Her name is Reyna Donnelly. She's Ysabeau's Aunt, and I already sent Bo and Lauren to see her. Clearly though, she was _no_ help. Guess she hasn't changed" he snickered on his end.

Dyson had never heard Trick snicker, it was weird. "Little harsh Trick. But thanks for the info, don't worry we'll get the knife. What's the name of it so we can ask her?"

Trick should've began with that, "It's the Anima Blade; the only reason she has it is because of how much it's worth. I have no doubt she's still a money grabbing bitch—"

"Whoa there, Trick!" Tamsin cut him off. "You're getting a little medieval on us. We get it, you've got beef with this chick. But how about you let us take it from here?" When he accepted, she nodded and gave Dyson a look. She couldn't believe what just happened. "We'll call you back later" she ended the call.

Dyson waited for a message from Trick for Reyna's address, then started the engine. "Looks like we've got a dagger to find. Hope she gives it up easy" he put the car into gear.

"The way Trick's speaking of her? I highly doubt it" Tamsin didn't foresee this going well. But they needed that dagger one way or another. She rested her elbow on the car door as Dyson drove off.

One step closer.

 **Limbo**

Things weren't going well in this place. Bo and Lauren literally had _nothing_ to do. They couldn't play cards, they couldn't do anything to pass the time. If time even passed in this place. They had no idea what kind of realm they were really in. They both laid on the misty floor, closing their eyes hoping for the time to go quick as they waited to be rescued.

But Bo's eyes shot open when suddenly, she felt something. "Oh god!" she felt all tingly, and strangely happy for some reason.

Lauren sat up, not knowing what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly…" Bo closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. And that's when she saw images of herself and Lauren in the throes of passion. Except, it wasn't a memory of theirs. She'd remember if it was. Which only meant one thing. "… I think they're having sex" she shivered.

"With _our_ bodies?! Isn't that a violation?" Lauren was kind of disgusted, but also confused as to why Bo was feeling it and she wasn't. "How'd you even know? Can you see them?"

Bo closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. This feeling wasn't going away, and it was annoying her. "Yep, I can see _everything_. And also feel everything; which's why it's making it hard for me to concentrate right now. Please, talk to me about something! I need new images in my head" she didn't want to see them doing it.

Yes, it was her body with Lauren's body. But it wasn't _them_. It just wasn't the same.

"Uh, I don't know what you want me to say…" Lauren was at a loss. But Bo was getting worse. So, she did the only thing she could think off. She grabbed her by the head, and kissed her. And to her surprise, Bo pushed her back with her eyes glowing blue. "… Was that wrong?"

Bo breathed, "Really? I'm having a full-on sex show going on in my head that's leaving me feeling super horny, and the thing you decide to do to distract me; is _kiss_ me?!" that wasn't what she meant at all.

"What else am I supposed to do? There's nothing around to distract you with!" Lauren didn't know why she was getting told off for this. She wasn't the one feeling aroused.

Suddenly, Bo breathed easy. The tingling had stopped, "They're gone…" she looked at Lauren, who frowned. "… The flashes, are gone. They must've, _finished_ -" she almost threw up in her mouth. "Guess Bianca isn't much of a Succubus. She calls that lasting?" she had to laugh at that.

"This's _so_ not the time for you to boast about your sexual stamina…" Lauren told her, but then remembered how good Bo was at it. "… Though, you were always relentless" that always turned her on.

Bo nodded, "Thank you!" she loved hearing that. "Hopefully they won't do that again. But, if they're asleep; then maybe we could take advantage of that. If they're sleeping, they won't have much control over our bodies. We might be able to break through"

"How do we do that?" Lauren asked.

Before answering that question; Bo took Lauren's hands and took a deep breath. "By focusing on where we wanna go. I got in the same way when I tried to contact Bianca to save you. Makes sense that we'd be able to leave the same way. Care to try it?"

"I'll try anything as long as we get outta here" Lauren was willing.

"Okay then, just close your eyes; take a deep breath. And think about how much you want your body back" Bo closed her own, the both of them trying hard to break through the barrier and back into their bodies.

They hoped this worked.

 **Hotel**

Given the fact they'd gone thousands of years without being near each other; it was only fitting that Bianca and Elena take some time to reconnect. And they did just that. It didn't last as long as Bianca would've liked, but she was still getting used to this new body. It was taking time. She'd get better eventually.

After they'd left the park earlier; they walked for a few more minutes until they came across a quaint little hotel. They didn't have money, so Bianca used her powers to thrall one of the desk clerks. He took care of everything they needed; using his own money. Wasn't he sweet?

So, now; they laid together peacefully in their large bed. Elena was completely out for the count, but Bianca couldn't bring herself to sleep. She'd remained still for a hundred years since her death; she'd rested enough. That, and she hadn't seen this sight in thousands of years.

Elena's beauty was unmatched; she was in awe of her every second.

As she was laying there, she felt a twinge of pain in her head. Sitting up, she found her shirt from earlier and pulled it over her head. After she'd put her underwear back on, she got up and walked to the bathroom quietly. Looking in the mirror, she smirked at her reflection. "Nice try Bo…" she knew it was her.

"… But when will you learn that this's something you _cannot_ fight?" she asked the mirror.

And luckily for Bo; she fought through just enough to reply. "There's always a way; and I _will_ find it. Enjoy the time you have in the new world. Because very soon; you'll be back where you belong" that was a promise.

Bianca saw her reflection go back to normal; she wasn't scared of many things; but being here and going through the trauma that was her life; had made her a little paranoid. Especially when people made threats towards her. There's no way Bo was strong enough to break through. At least, that's what Bianca thought.

What if she was?

What if Bo somehow found a way to inhabit this body again? And if she did it before Bianca and Elena had a chance to purge themselves of Bo and Lauren's souls; then they'd be stuck in Limbo again. Cursed to remain apart for all eternity.

She couldn't have that happening.

Not again.

 **Reyna's House**

Dyson and Tamsin parked the car, and quickly made their way to Reyna's front door. It seemed like a nice house; definitely not the home of the person Trick was describing. Dyson knocked on the door, hearing footsteps come toward it. When it opened; he was met with an old Lady. "Reyna Donnelly?"

"Who's asking?" she eyed him up.

"My name's Dyson; and this's my Partner Tamsin…" he gestured to Tamsin who gave a wave. "… We're friends of Bo and Lauren. I believe they came to see you about an urgent problem they were having?"

Reyna opened the door, visibly worried. "Did something happen? Are they alright?" she worried for both of them, but more so for Bo. She was her niece. And family was everything to her.

Dyson cleared his throat, "We don't really know exactly; may we come in to speak with you about this matter further?" he really needed her to cooperate.

And she did, opening the door and letting them inside. "Of course you may!" she closed the door behind them and led them into the living room. "Now, tell me what's happened to my darling niece and her lovely Girlfriend"

"Lauren's not her Girlfriend…" Tamsin blurted out. All Bo said before was that she loved Lauren; she said nothing about them getting back together. She was counting that a chance. However slim. "… I mean; not that we know of"

Dyson couldn't have Tamsin's feelings ruining this. So, he just continued. "Anyway; I know you're well aware of what's happening to them. The memories of Bianca and Elena. Well, it seems that those very women have now taken control of Bo and Lauren's bodies. Now they're out there, doing god knows what" he sighed.

Reyna raised her eyebrows in shock; she didn't expect that. "But, I sent them to my friend Cleo. She was Bianca's handmaiden; didn't she help them?" that's what she told Bo and Lauren to do.

"Turns out she was more of a hindrance than any help…" Dyson saw Reyna's expression turn worried again. "… She drugged them both and handed Lauren over to Lycus. I served him once; I'm a Wolf Shifter. I know how horrible he can be. He has something awful planned for her; we need your help to save them both"

After hearing what Cleo did; Reyna couldn't believe it. She thought she was helping by recommending her. Now look what'd happened. "Of course; I'll do anything to help. What do you need from me?"

This was the tricky part. "Uh, we have it on very good authority that you're in possession of an ancient relic called the Anima Dagger…" Tamsin spoke. "… To extract Bianca and Elena's souls from their bodies; we _need_ that dagger"

"And _who_ may I ask, told you I had it?" Reyna sat forward on her chair. When they both looked at each other, she knew who it was. "Ah yes. Trick…" she chuckled dryly. "… It's very convenient, that you come here asking for the very thing he's always wanted. How do I know you want it to help Bo?"

Dyson sat on the edge of his seat. "Look, I don't know what your problem with Trick is; or why you guys hate each other. But Bo and Lauren _will_ be lost forever if you don't give us that dagger. And what if I _personally_ guaranteed you'd get it back once we've finished with it?"

"You mean, you won't run off with it and hand it over to Trick?" Reyna asked.

He shook his head, "If you'd asked me that question a couple of months ago; I would've told you I couldn't refuse him. Given that I'd pledged myself to him centuries ago. But I've sworn fealty to Bo now, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I don't care what Trick wants. _She's_ what's important"

Reyna smiled at him, she could tell he was noble. "You have yourself a deal, Dyson. Wait here, I'll get you the dagger" she got up and walked off to her bedroom. She hid it away, just in case.

Tamsin watched that entire conversation and there was one thing she'd taken from it. "You know when this's all over we really need to sit Bo down and talk to her about her options" she sighed, turning her head away to look around the room.

"Options?" Dyson frowned, turning to her.

"Yeah, you know? The whole _'love square'_ thing?" Tamsin was losing him. "I love Bo; Lauren loves Bo, and after hearing that valiant little speech, I can see you love her too. So, we should hash things out with her. Let her make a real decision"

Dyson looked at her incredulously, did she forget what Bo said before? "I don't think there's anything to hash, Tamsin. Yeah, we all love Bo; but she only loves _Lauren_ …" he told her. "… She told you so herself. I know it takes a while to get over; hell, I'm still not even close. But, you _will_ move on"

Tamsin didn't want it to be real. But she knew it had to be. "Not from her" she shook her head, knowing she'd never really move on.

Reyna came back, interrupting their moment. "I am trusting you with this…" She handed him the weapon; it was still in its original casing. It was made of stone. "… And I want it returned as soon as you've finished with it. I may be old, but you don't want to see what I'm capable of" she said it with a smile, but it was terrifying.

"Okay, understanding a little more of why Trick's afraid of you now" Tamsin didn't want to be around her anymore due to how scared she was.

"Believe me, he should be" Reyna said.

Dyson held the dagger in his hand, unsheathing it from its casing. It was immaculate. "Is this black silver?" He hadn't seen anything like it in centuries. "It's beautiful…" He sheathed it again. "… And I give you my blood oath; I will return it to you when this's all over" he promised.

Reyna waved a hand, "I believe you Dyson. Just take it, and save my niece" Bo's safety was more important to her.

"I'll do everything in power to try Ma'am…" He took her hand, pressing a kiss on top of it like a gentleman. "… Thank you" he was grateful. With that, he and Tamsin ran out to the car and made their way back to Lycus' estate.

It was time to save their friends.

 **Lycus' Estate – Back Entrance**

Bianca and Elena had made their way here rather quickly, considering they didn't know this world. But Elena was good at navigating. All she had to do was retrace her steps from the park. And when they did, they reached the perimeter of Lycus' home. Only problem was, there were men everywhere.

Thankfully, there were only two outside the back door. Elena decided to take care of this, and as she began approaching them they tried to grab her thinking she was Lauren. But as soon as they went to speak, they began to choke on the air. Like Selena did.

"Forgive me, but I don't think your introduction to us would've been pleasant…" Elena walked over to the door, "… Don't you agree, my love?" She smiled at Bianca who was following closely behind.

Watching her beloved strike these men down without so much as batting an eyelash made Bianca feel so proud. She was glad that Elena had learned a thing or two from being with her. "Wholeheartedly…" She opened the back door for her, "… After you, my love" she loved this.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost nearing the end now. Leave me your reviews, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this one's a bit late. But I wanted to wait until I got back to the UK to finish updating. And I probably should be asleep right now, but I seemed to have picked up a little bug and am feeling shitty. Thought this would take my mind off it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. Also, little flashback to 3x10 in this chapter. Hope you like it. Remember to leave me a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: You Are Not Deserving**

 **Lycus' Estate**

When Bianca and Elena got inside, they didn't see anyone around. But Bianca could sense there were people lurking. Most likely Lycus' security. "We must take care of his soldiers; with them gone, Lycus will have no one to protect him. He'll be ours" she was looking forward to killing him.

"Then go…" Elena went to walk away but Bianca pulled her back, asking her where she was going and why she wasn't coming with her. "… He has my Mother's pendant. I saw him wearing it through Lauren's eyes. So I will go ahead, and find him. I will wait for your return, then we can take revenge"

Bianca shook her head. "I will not leave you alone with him"

"I will be fine, Bianca…" Elena touched her cheek with a smile. "… You taught me well in all the times we snuck away together. I'm not scared of him"

But that wasn't what Bianca was worried about. "With all due respect, my love; how well did those teachings serve you on the day you died?" She watched her face fall. "I don't mean to be cruel and dredge up that awful day. But, I have waited centuries to be with you. I _cannot_ lose you again" she kissed her.

"You won't…" Elena whispered. "… But you must trust me; I can handle Lycus. Now please, go and deal with his soldiers. Show no mercy"

Bianca took her hand and kissed it, "As you wish. I'll be as quick as I can" she kissed her again, then ran off in the direction where she could sense the soldiers.

 **Front Gate**

Dyson and Tamsin left the car in the same spot as earlier. Then ran to the front gate, which was locked. "I can normally make a good jump, being that I'm part animal but not even I can jump that" he looked up at the high steel gate.

"Well aren't you lucky your Partner's got wings?" Tamsin grabbed his arm, "Hold on tight!" She extended her winged and jumped high. Hovering them over the gate, and down to the ground once more. "Easy peasy" she retracted her wings with a smile.

Except Dyson wasn't smiling. He didn't expect that. "Don't ever do that to me again…" His stomach was in knots. But he didn't have time to recover because he saw Bianca running around through the window of the house. "… Hurry, if we can cut her with this thing then we can get Bo back!" He ran to the front door.

 **Inside – Lycus' Chambers**

Usually, Lycus wasn't easily scared. But with Bianca and Elena lurking around out there. He couldn't risk them coming for him. And if they somehow teamed up, then he'd be in a for a rough ride. He was looking over his weapons, deciding which one to keep by his side.

Suddenly, he heard his door open and shut from behind him. "I was under the impression that when one escapes from their captor; one _doesn't_ come back…" he turned around, seeing Lauren but noticed the look in her eyes. And it was familiar. "… Is that you in there; _Wife_?"

"All this time; and still your voice sickens me…" Elena looked at him closely. "… Are those age lines I see on your forehead Lycus?" She knew that would make him mad. "Tell me, did you have a Sorcerer zap away your aged appearance?" She took a seat on the chair beside the door, smirking.

"Such bravery Elena…" He chuckled. "… How well did that serve you last time?" He was going to make her relive that day. "Did it hurt? When I tore your heart from your chest?" He took a step forward, "Did it hurt?" he asked again, hoping to make her relive it.

Elena swallowed her anger. "Not as much as this will…" She raised her hand, using the air in the room to choke him. "… Forgive me; are you in pain?" She asked rhetorically. She intensified her power, causing him to fall to his knees. "Allow me to be _exceedingly_ clear, about this; you _do not_ threaten me" she was done being pushed around by him.

Lycus tried to breathe, but it was hard. It felt like someone had their hands wrapped around his neck tight. "I can't breathe" he coughed.

"My apologies; that is my intention" Elena smiled, holding her power. She promised Bianca she wouldn't kill him, so she was going to keep it. But that didn't mean she couldn't make him suffer for a little while.

 **Foyer**

Dyson and Tamsin found their way in through an open window. And even though they saw Bianca first, they couldn't get to her without being torn apart by Lycus' guards. "I think we should find Lauren first" he and his Partner hid behind a corner, watching Bianca battle two dozen soldiers.

"But she's right there!" Tamsin looked at Bianca. "Bo's more important!"

This was becoming a problem now. "Tamsin!" He turned to her. "Yes, Bo is important. But so is Lauren, and if we leave here without her or save Bo first and risk something happening to Lauren in the meantime; Bo will _never_ forgive us! You need to get over this petty jealousy!"

"Petty?" Tamsin frowned. "I'm not being petty!" Then realised maybe she was. "Okay fine! Maybe I am! But I can't help it Dyson…" She sighed. "… I just thought Bo was the one, you know? Being that it's my last life and all"

"I get it…" He touched her arm. "… And I thought the same. But the truth is; Bo and Lauren were meant to be together before they even met. Before _we_ even met them. You can't fight fate; especially not theirs. Bianca's gonna be busy for a while, we need to find Lauren"

Tamsin nodded, "Okay. Can you smell her?"

Dyson took a whiff of the air, he smelt her here when he came to warn Lycus. "Yeah, but it's like her scent's changed. It's the same, but kinda different. But whatever it is; it's that way" he pointed behind Tamsin.

"Let's go then" she ran ahead of him.

 **Lycus' Chambers**

Elena wanted so badly, to kill him now. But she couldn't. "I swore I would not end you until Bianca finished laying your soldiers to waste. But there is one thing I will do…" She'd weakened him by starving his air supply. "… You had the nerve, to keep this; all these years. Why?" She bent down beside him, holding the pendant in her hand.

"I needed a trophy of my kill" He struggled to get his words out.

She pulled the chain from his neck. "Perhaps I should take one for mine?" She grabbed him by the back of his head. "What is your preference, _Husband_? An eye, or perhaps your tongue?" She let him go, then grabbed one of his hands. "I know; I'll take this hand. The very one you plunged into my chest. Poetic, wouldn't you say?"

Suddenly, the door to his chambers bursted open. "Lauren?" Dyson was confused as to what he was seeing. There's no way Lauren would be able to do that to Lycus. She was human and he was an ancient Wolf.

"Guess again" Elena smiled, standing straight.

Dyson realised, "Elena?" She nodded. "I see you and Bianca have been busy. Look, we don't care what you do to him…" He glanced at his former King. "… But I'm not leaving here, _without_ my friend. So bring Lauren back"

Elena laughed at him, "Or what?"

He pulled the dagger from behind his back, "Or I will"

Looking at the dagger, Elena could see it wasn't just any blade. "That looks old. Almost ancient; and I'm guessing it has some mystical ability. No doubt to subdue me? Otherwise it wouldn't be the only weapon you'd have. So, tell me; what is its purpose?" She asked him.

"That's for us to know; and for you to find out" Tamsin said.

"You do realise, that I am _two thousand_ years old…" Elena stood her ground with them. "… I am not easily frightened. Especially not by two Fae _infants_ , such as yourselves. Even if that blade _can_ subdue me; are you so certain you'd be able to get close enough to use it?"

Tamsin groaned, "Never thought I'd say this; but I miss Lauren" that was a first for her.

Elena met her gaze, "Do you?" she stood with her hands behind her back. "You are exuding a familiar odour right now…" she walked closer to her, taking a whiff just for a laugh. "… Ah, yes. There it is. The stench of fear. I don't think you want Lauren back at all"

Dyson was wondering if this would still be a problem. But he was hoping that Tamsin was bigger than this. And that she'd come through for Bo and Lauren. After all, they were a family. Tamsin was still fairly new; but if there was any time to prove herself, it would be now. "Leave her alone!" he went to cut her with the dagger.

But just as he brought it down, Elena used her powers to control the plants from outside the nearest window. She'd been getting back into her old ways, and she was loving it. A green vine shot through the window, breaking a whole in the glass as it wrapped around Dyson's hand before he could stab her. "In all fairness; I _did_ warn you. May I?" she nodded to the blade.

Dyson tried his hardest to hold onto it, but the vines tightened around his wrist, almost cutting off his blood supply. With a painful gasp, he dropped the dagger.

Elena caught it, looking it over. She could've sworn she'd seen this before. "Hmm, it is curious; what you'd be doing with such a beautiful relic. Perhaps it does more than just subdue me. Why don't _you_ tell me what it does?" she turned to Tamsin.

"It's just a dagger; can't tell you much else" Tamsin shrugged.

"Lies…" Elena could feel something when she looked at Tamsin. Something to do with Lauren, whose soul still remained dormant inside her. Before she attempted to see Lauren's memories, she made another vine restrain Tamsin too. "… Let's see what _Lauren_ , thinks of you" she closed her eyes.

She sieved through Lauren's memories, seeing all sorts of saucy stuff. But there were things regarding Tamsin too. One in particular, Lauren thought of all the time. Due to how much it hurt her.

* * *

 _Lauren sat at her desk, scanning through one of her ancient Fae volumes so she could figure out what kind of creature just tried to strangle her Girlfriend while she watched through the webcam. She'd never felt so helpless. She repeated the clues to herself over and over again, hoping for something to happen in her brain._

" _Sounds like a Tikbalang"_

 _She lifted her head in a fright, "Huh?"_

 _Tamsin stepped inside, approaching the desk. "Sorry, your door was open…" she sat on the edge of her desk, intent of finishing her task for Acacia. Lauren asked her to repeat what she said earlier. "… A Tikbalang. Their Forrest creatures; I hunted them in the Philippines" she missed those days._

" _Oh" Lauren went to her book again, now knowing what she was looking for since she had the name._

 _Now was the perfect time for Tamsin to do what she came here to do. So, she reached her hand out, and took a stray hair from Lauren's head. But when she looked up, probably wondering why she did that; Tamsin just smiled innocently. "Eyelash" she slipped it into the rune glass, sticking it back in her pocket._

 _Lauren didn't have time for this. "What're you doing here?" she asked while she kept reading._

 _Hearing her annoyed tone; Tamsin couldn't help but feel unwanted. "You're not a big fan of me, are you?"_

" _Well, in light of recent events; no" Lauren wasn't bothering to turn away from her book, this was more important than anything Tamsin could want. And after everything she'd tried to do to Bo; Lauren didn't care much for her._

 _Tamsin wouldn't be who she is, if she didn't try and get her back for that tone. And she had the perfect thing to throw in her face. "Is this about the kiss?" she watched Lauren's expression turn blank. "Between Bo and I?"_

 _Lauren placed her book on her desk, standing from her chair. "What?" she had a horrible feeling in her stomach after hearing that._

" _Because it was only that once…" Tamsin painted a picture for her. "… Wasn't really that big a deal; heck, she didn't even feed off me…" she smirked mischievously. Seconds after the words left her lips, Lauren slapped her across her face, hard. Not bad for a human. "… Guess I deserved that"_

" _Get out" Lauren whispered, anger lacing her words._

 _Tamsin got up, still wearing her smirk as she walked out of the apartment. Closing the door behind her._

 _Lauren sank back down in her chair, unsure of how to feel after that revelation. She knew Bo had to kiss people to feed from them. And had been, due to their arrangement. But Tamsin just told her Bo kissed her_ without _feeding. So, what did that mean?_

 _She felt so hurt, and betrayed. But more than that, she felt embarrassed. Was she asking too much of Bo? Did she not want the same thing as her anymore? The only think Lauren knew, was that she couldn't look at Bo the same way again._

 _Something had to be done._

* * *

Elena opened her eyes, and couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. She felt that pain, as if it was done to her herself. But she knew, Bianca would never do that to her. Clearly, the only thing she and Bo had in common were their looks. "Do you know the agony, you've caused her?"

"What?" Tamsin frowned. "I've never done anything to Lauren"

"No?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "Funny; Lauren thinks otherwise. You threw that kiss with Bo in her face, hoping to break her heart; and guess what? You succeeded. And in doing so, Lauren has never felt the same. Though she may still love Bo deeply; she will always have doubts about her. Because of you" she pointed at her.

Tamsin knew what she was talking about; that day two years ago, when she first rocked up in the city. She only did that because Lauren was a bitch to her. And she was hoping breaking her heart would make the rune glass a dud. She never really cared to think how she made Lauren feel. She had some serious making up to do.

So, she was going to help Lauren now. "You're right…" She said. "… I never liked Lauren. After all, she's not one of us. She can never be what Bo needs. Not like you and Bianca. You're both powerful; both Queens. Lauren's just a human; I never thought she was worth anything. Still don't"

She'd like to say she was making this up; but she wasn't. That was exactly what she thought about Lauren. But in her defence, she wasn't actually saying it to hurt her this time. She was saying it, to convince Elena that she didn't want Lauren to be brought back.

"Careful now…" Elena warned her, "… Though Lauren isn't Fae; she is still my descendant. Which makes her my blood. And I defend my own" she always had.

"That's very noble of you. But in this case, it would be a wrong move…" Tamsin had to get her to believe her. "… I mean; if Lauren's brought back, then you'll lose out on your new life. Is that what you want?"

Elena scowled at her, "Are you trying to manipulate me?"

Tamsin shook her head, "It's not manipulation if it's the truth"

"Tamsin, what the hell are you doing?!" Dyson looked at her, not believing that she could be this much of a bitch.

"Oh come on Dyson!" She turned to him. "Did you really think she was gonna fall for your crap?!" She knew Elena was listening closely. "What did you think was gonna happen? We grab the juju knife and _hope_ we get close enough to use it? Guess what? It didn't work!"

Elena was sick of their bickering. "ENOUGH!" she was done with this. "What is it you hope to gain from this?" She looked at Tamsin again.

"Right now?" Tamsin asked, she nodded. "Well, to be honest; I didn't really wanna come here. Like I said, I don't give a rat's ass about Lauren. And after what Bo did to me; I couldn't care about her either. Maybe this's all Karma. But, I would like _one_ small thing"

Here it was, "And that would be?" Elena stood before her.

"The dagger…" Tamsin glanced at it. "… You've got no use for it; in fact, it's best if it's _far_ away from you. I hear it's worth a pretty penny; so, leave it with me; we all part ways and you can run off into the sunset with Bianca. No harm, no foul"

Elena twirled her fingers, making the vines loosen and let Tamsin go. "You have yourself a deal…" She gave the blade to Tamsin. "… Now take this, and go. Leave the two Wolves with me; I'll see that they're taken care of"

Tamsin held the blade in her hands, this was it. She could save Lauren. A part of her didn't want to, but the other part new that if she didn't and they saved Bo instead. She'd never forgive her. And that meant more to her. She turned to Dyson, knowing Elena was still watching. "I'm really sorry Dyson"

With that out of the way, Elena turned back to Lycus. He was still fighting to breathe. "Now, where were we?"

"Good question!" Tamsin jammed he dagger through Elena's shoulder, hearing her scream. She noticed the handle glow a dark red. Did that mean it'd worked? She really hoped it did, otherwise she'd just stabbed her for nothing.

In which case; she was a dead woman.

As Elena went down, Dyson was freed from the vines. He was unsure of what just happened. "So, that was all an act?!" He looked at Tamsin, who smiled sheepishly. "Care to clue me in next time?!" He didn't like that.

"If I'd done that you wouldn't have found it believable!" Tamsin yelled at him. She literally just saved the day, and she was getting yelled at.

Dyson heard a moaning coming from Elena, he pulled the dagger from her and turned her around. "Lauren? Is that you?" He hoped it was.

Blinking, Lauren finally felt like she could breathe. "Yeah, it's me…" She felt a sting in her back. "… Did you stab me?!" She reached over her shoulder, coming away with blood on her hands.

"Actually, that was me…" Tamsin raised her hand. "… But, I did it to save you so when you think about it; it's not even worth getting mad over" she chuckled, waving a hand.

Lauren got up with Dyson's help, "I don't think you nicked any arteries, otherwise I would've bled out in minutes…" She paused when she saw Dyson smiling at her. "… What?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Nothing. It's just, good to have you back…" he knew from her medical babble that it was really her. And he was so relieved. He told Tamsin to grab a wet towel from the bathroom and waited for her to come back. "… Here" he placed the wet fabric over her wound.

"Umm, is that _supposed_ to happen?" Tamsin wondered, looking at what was happening.

Dyson looked back, seeing the same thing. As he touched the wound with the wet towel; the water dripping from it soaked into the wound and as if by magic; her skin began to repair itself. "I have no idea; wait…" he squeezed the towel, watching the water drip from it. "… Water. One of the natural elements"

"So?" Tamsin replied.

"I think you're still an Elemental…" Dyson told Lauren. "… I mean; if this was already happening to you _before_ Elena took over your body; then it makes sense you'd keep her abilities. All the dagger did, was remove her soul" he checked again, and the wound was gone.

Lauren breathed, she'd been back in her body for five minutes; and already she had new things to worry about. "Whatever's happening to me; we can figure it out later. Right now; we need to do the same to Bianca as you did to me. Bo's stuck in Limbo, alone" she remembered being there.

Suddenly, she could sense something. It felt like Bo's energy, but she wasn't here. So it must've been Bianca.

"What is it?" Dyson saw her look.

"I think Bianca's coming; you need to hide!" Lauren tried to find a place for them to go. But Dyson just told them they couldn't; that they needed to use the dagger on Bianca like they did with her. "No, she's too strong for you. Trust me! Just give me the dagger; I'll get Bo back"

Tamsin shook her head, "That's too risky. Besides, won't she know you're _you_ and not Elena?"

Lauren honestly didn't know, but she was going to put on the best act of her life. "Not if I sell it…" she took the Dagger from Dyson's hands, placing it under her shirt; tucked in the front of her jeans. "… The bathroom; go!" she ushered them in there.

As they closed the bathroom door to hide, the bedroom door swung open. Bianca walked in, with blood splattered over her face and arms. "I feared the worst!" she ran to her love. "Are you alright?" she glanced at Lycus who was still on the ground; panting.

"I'm fine…" Lauren had to play this right. Elena was from an ancient era; which meant her vocabulary was probably just as old. She could do this. "… He cut me with his claws, but I managed to subdue him" she didn't think Bianca was catching on.

Bianca checked her shoulder; "You've already healed, that's good. Now, let us deal with him…" she grabbed Lycus by the throat. He'd been starved of oxygen for so long that now he couldn't form words. "… I see you're still as ugly as I remember. Any last words?"

Lycus looked at Lauren; trying to blow her cover to Bianca but he couldn't speak. He didn't have the breath. He just pointed at her.

"You will _never_ hurt her again!" Bianca glanced at Lauren, who she still thought was Elena. "Would you care to do the honours, my love?"

"I've had my fun with him; as you can see…" Lauren wasn't going to kill him; even though that's what he planned to do with her. She wasn't that person. "… It's your turn, my love" she had to say that, just to play the part.

Bianca turned back to him, smiling. "Enjoy hell!" with the flick of her wrist, she snapped his neck and threw him to the ground. She turned around, seeing the look on her beloved's face. "Are you alright?" she was at her side in a flash.

Lauren thought of just using the dagger now; but figured that Bianca was on a high after killing all those soldiers that she'd be able to anticipate it. She thought Bianca would've sensed Dyson and Tamsin in the bathroom too but clearly her focus was somewhere else.

She needed her relaxed, and calm. She couldn't mess this up; Bo's life depended on it. "I am now" she wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck, hugging her.

Dyson poked his head through the bathroom door, seeing the display. He wanted to end this now, but Lauren give him a look while she hugged Bianca. Telling him not to. She mouthed, _'I'll be okay'_ and gave him a nod.

 **Hotel - Later**

Bianca noticed Elena seemed a little off on the way back here. She didn't say anything until they got to their room. "Are you alright?" She came up behind her, making her jump. That was odd.

Lauren knew this was Bo's body but it wasn't Bo herself. She just felt weird being around her. "Yes, I'm fine. I think it's just overwhelmed me. Finally getting my revenge" she felt as though now was a good time to use the dagger. She didn't want to leave Bo alone in Limbo a second longer.

"I understand; it's been a tiring day for both of us…" Bianca was glad that was over. "… But, I hope you're not _too_ tired. After all, we still have a millennia to make up for. This is our life now; and I cannot wait to spend the rest of it with you. I love you, Elena" she reached for her face.

Without thinking, Lauren let Bianca kiss her. If she'd refused, her cover would've blown. And this was the perfect opportunity. She sunk into her, using her left hand to reach for the dagger between them; once she had it, she got ready. "Forgive me…" She whispered, then felt her body jerk as she drove the dagger into her stomach. "… But you've outworn your welcome here"

Bianca frowned, looking down she saw a glowing knife sticking out of her stomach. "Elena?"

Lauren shook her head, "Not anymore. It's time for Bo to come back now…" She watched as Bianca's eyes closed. She removed the dagger from her abdomen, then dragged her to the bed. The first thing she did, was get a towel to press down on the wound.

She knew exactly where to stab her so not to cause any serious damage. It was practically superficial. "… Come on Bo! Come back!" She hoped this worked.

As she held her, Lauren saw the dagger on the floor. The blade shined red. She had no idea where Dyson and Tamsin got that weapon. But clearly, it was made to extract souls.

Suddenly, Bo opened her eyes and gasped for air. She laid eyes on Lauren, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" she felt the sting in her stomach. "… Ordying? Because I think I've been through enough for one week"

"Bo?" Lauren chuckled, "Is that really you?"

"Does Kenzi love cherry coke?" Bo hoped that asking that question would've given Lauren her answer, since everyone knew how much Kenzi loved cherry coke.

Lauren bent down, kissing her. She read her loud and clear on that. "I'm so glad you're back…" She mumbled, "… You need to feed from me to heal"

Bo shook her head, "Lauren I cant. You know I can't; I could hurt you" one of her things with Lauren was to never feed from her. Her human body couldn't take the loss of chi. And she wasn't going to do it now either.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore; trust me" Lauren assured her, then kissed her again. And felt Bo start to tug bits of her chi. And like Lauren predicted; thanks to her new Elemental status, she didn't feel weakened by the transfer.

When Bo felt her wound heal, she pulled back from Lauren. "Not that I don't _love_ this little make out session we're having; because I do. But, do you wanna fill me in on what happened? And explain, _why_ someone stabbed me?" She needed clarification on that.

Lauren sat up with her, "Well, for starters; I was the one who stabbed you…" She saw Bo's mouth open agape. "… I know; I'm sorry. But it was the only way to bring you back!" She knew she'd have to explain that further; so she picked up the knife from the floor. "Dyson used it on me; and it removed Elena's soul from my body and allowed me to take control again"

Bo held the dagger in her hand, which had her blood soaked all over it. "So, it _destroys_ souls?"

"Umm, I'm not sure…" Lauren realised she didn't really know _what_ it did. "… Dyson just said it _removed_ them. I guess we can get the whole story from him later"

All Bo could do, was nod along. Because she honestly felt so perplexed as to what was going on. "When you vanished from Limbo; I didn't know what to think. I thought something happened to you…" She took her hands, "… I'm _really_ glad you're okay"

Lauren decided to tell Bo about her new abilities now. "I'm more than that…" She saw Bo wondering what the next part of the sentence was. "… I'm an Elemental. Like Elena. Actually, it's _thanks_ to Elena that I even have these powers"

Bo frowned, "Powers?" She watched Lauren nod. "Are you okay with that?" Her first thought was a scary one, because she didn't know what these powers would do to her. But at the end of the day, if Lauren was happy then that's all Bo cared about.

"I was a little freaked out at first, I'm not gonna lie. But, now I'm starting to come around to the idea of being Fae. If you can even call me that; I don't know exactly _what_ I am, but I've got the rest my life to find out. Are _you_ okay with it?" Lauren asked, she valued Bo's opinion.

"Am _I_ okay with it?" Bo didn't expect Lauren to ask for her opinion. "Lauren, I love you no matter what species you are. You could be from another planet and I wouldn't love you any less. Is that _'okay'_ enough, for you?"

Hearing that, made Lauren's heart flutter. That was hands down, the sweetest thing she'd ever heard someone say to her. "I love you too…" She pecked her lips. "… So uh; I think Bianca thralled the guy at the front desk for this room. Maybe we could stay for the night?"

Bo didn't want to think about what Bianca got up to while she had control of her body. So she was just going to forget about it. And having a night away from all the drama, seemed like a really good idea right now. "And the morning, if things go well. But uh, maybe we should call Dyson and tell him we're both back. He's probably got his pelt in a twist" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Why don't you grab a shower?" Lauren got up from the bed, pointing to the blood over Bo's shirt. "And again, I'm sorry for stabbing you" she smiled bashfully, going to the phone by the bed.

Getting up, Bo pulled her shirt over her head. "How about I just start up the shower and _you_ meet me in there?" She gave Lauren her best seduction eyes. "I think it's the least you can do; since you stabbed me and all" she pouted.

Lauren laughed, "You're right; I messed up. But if you wanna play that game, then we could go back to the time you found a mysterious box and roped us into this mess. So when you think about it; stabbing you, doesn't even come close to _your_ screw up" she smiled wide.

Bo's smile fell. Damn, she was right. "Call it even?"

"Consider it called…" Lauren picked up the phone, "… Now, if you let me finish this phone call; I _just_ might take you up on the offer to join you in the shower" she didn't hear anything else except the sound of Bo running to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Our favourite ladies are back. Isn't it nice when things work out? Also, just to give you a little insight to the chapter title. I chose it, because a lot of people aren't deserving in this chapter. E.g. Tamsin, Bianca, Elena, and of course; Lycus.**

 **Leave me your thoughts, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Okay, two things I want to tell you all. One, this will be the last chapter of this story. Mostly because I am a little strapped for time to right a tenth and because I think it needs to end here.**

 **Two, this chapter means a lot of things. Hopefully by the end; you'll understand the choice for it. And I'm hoping you'll be very pleased with you'll read.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and following. See you all back here soon with a new story hopefully.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Just The Beginning**

 **Hotel - Bathroom**

Bo heard chatter coming from the bedroom but couldn't hear anything else because of the sound of the shower thrashing down on her face. She wiped the blood from her stomach, finally relishing in the fact that she was back in her own body. She wasn't going to take it for granted again, that's for sure.

She hoped this shower wouldn't just wash away the blood, but also the chaos that had been the last couple of days. She never thought she'd be in this kind of situation. With everything she'd done, and seen in the Fae world; swapping souls with an ancient Queen was something she didn't see coming.

And she was glad it was finally over.

As she hung her face under the water, she heard the shower door open and shut behind her. "Took you long enough…" she rubbed the water out of her eyes, turning around. And the first thing she saw was the blood stain on Lauren's skin. "… You got stabbed too?" She checked it and it was fine.

"Yeah, but I healed right away. Thanks to a little water" Lauren moved under the shower head, letting the water wash away the blood. She was only now realising how good it felt to be soaked with this water. She guessed it had something to do with her new elemental status.

Everything in that sentence confused Bo. But there was something she wanted to know. And it was kind of important. "Who stabbed you?"

Lauren was so engrossed in the feeling of what the water was doing to her, that she didn't think about how Bo would feel when she answered. "Tamsin"

"Tamsin?!" Bo exclaimed. That was perfect, of course she would stab her. Tamsin probably couldn't wait to jam that dagger in Lauren's shoulder. "I'm gonna kill her!" She was so mad, but didn't think anything more of it when Lauren latched onto her suddenly.

"No, you're not…" Lauren spoke close to her. "… Because if it wasn't for her; Elena would still have free reign of my body. She saved my life Bo. Besides, do you _really_ wanna think about killing her; when I'm right in front of you?" She moved her mouth to Bo's neck, placing a kiss just below her ear.

Bo almost collapsed at the contact, "Well, when you put it that way; Tamsin who?" She wrapped both arms around her, pushing her into the shower wall. The water lashed down on them as they made out heavily.

She had to feel what Bianca and Elena were doing before; now she was back in her own body and she was going to put Bianca to shame. Dead or not, a Succubus never lost her ability to perform. And she was going to prove that right now.

 **Roadside Motel**

It'd been about ten minutes since Dyson got off the phone with Lauren. And since then, he'd take a moment to lay on the bed with his feet up. Today had been stressful. He never thought it would be up to him to save the day, that was always Bo's thing.

He was just about to take a well-deserved nap, when he felt the weight of the bed shift unexpectedly. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. "Is there something I can help you with Tamsin?"

"I just wanna know what we're supposed to do now?" Tamsin jumped down onto the bed, purposely so it would wake him up. "I mean; an hour ago, we were in _deep_ shit. And then suddenly Lauren calls you to say that she and Bo are fine and living it up in some hotel? What's that about?"

Dyson sighed, she wasn't going away. So he opened his eyes and sat up. "Maybe they needed a breather. After the last few days, if anyone deserves a break; it's them. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to squeeze in a doggy nap" he laid back down.

Tamsin frowned, watching him. "And what am I supposed to do while you _nap_?" She used quotation signs with her fingers.

"Introduce yourself to the minibar?" He plumped up the pillow underneath him, this bed wasn't that bad considering it was a motel.

As soon as she heard those words, she turned her head to the corner of the room. Noticing the small fridge. "Don't mind if I do" she skipped over to it, opening the door and taking every little bottle of liquor that was inside.

This was _her_ prize.

 **Hotel – Next Morning**

Bo never realised until right now; how much she'd really missed being with Lauren. Sleeping next to her, and waking up the same way. It was in these moments where she felt like everything else faded away, and it was just the two of them. But it wasn't real, because they'd have to pop the bubble eventually.

And that's when everything got in the way. But she wasn't going to let it this time. If going through this had taught her anything, it was that they were meant to go through life _together_. Not apart. So, whatever it took to make this work; Bo was going to do everything in her power to see it through.

She woke up, and her first sight was an empty space next to her. She ran her hand down the mattress, it was still warm so Lauren couldn't have been long getting up. Bo sat up, holding the bed sheet against herself. She noticed Lauren standing by the window, in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt.

"Something wrong?" She wondered.

But to Lauren, nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was right. "The sun…" Her voice was low. "… It feels warmer, somehow. Like I'm seeing everything differently" she turned to Bo with a smile.

Bo didn't know if that was a good thing or not, "And when you say different; you mean _what_ , exactly?"

"It's nothing bad!" Lauren realised just now, how that sounded. So she took a seat beside Bo on the bed, reassuring her. "I dunno; maybe it's because I've had the whole night to really understand what's happening to me. Like with the water in the shower last night; that made me feel, _incredible_!"

"Ouch!" Bo chuckled. "I kinda thought I had a little something to do with that, didn't I?" She was a little hurt if the answer was no.

Lauren kissed her out of nowhere. "Of course you did. I wish I could show you how this feels, it's like electric!" She smiled wide.

Seeing her so happy, also made Bo smile. "I'm really glad you're embracing this. Definitely a change from the first time I found out I had powers. But, just promise me; you're not gonna let this all go to your head. Okay?" She worried about that.

Having any kind of power was seductive, literal or otherwise.

But thankfully, that wasn't something Lauren herself was worried about. "Trust me, I won't. I promise you. I'm sure once I get used to it all; this feeling will fade and I'll just live my life. With you" she leaned in, kissing her again.

"Well, whatever happens; I'm here for you" Bo new what it was like to have a power you couldn't control and to be so new to learning how. But she knew if anyone could get through this it was Lauren. She was the Queen of control.

"I know" Lauren loved her for that.

Though last night was the best night they'd had in a while; Bo knew it couldn't last. Because they would eventually have to go home. So while she got dressed she told Lauren to call Dyson to ask that he bring her car over to the hotel along with their things from the motel.

It was time to go home.

 **Outside – Later**

An hour has passed, and Lauren checked out of the room for both of them. Only, she couldn't just let them have a freebie. She wasn't wired that way. So she logged into her online banking and sent a payment straight over. Though, she hated parting with all that money. Bianca spared no thought when picking the suite.

They both walked out of the lobby, waiting for Dyson and Tamsin to arrive with the Camaro. "So, according to Dyson; we've still gotta return this to Reyna before we can go home…" Bo held the knife in her hands, noticing it shine red as the blade caught the light of the sun. "… Why would she even want it after it's been used?"

Lauren was happy never seeing the thing again. "Dyson said it's worth a lot of money. After helping us the way she did, it's the least we can do. Why does it shine like that?" She saw it too.

"Beats the hell outta me…" Bo looked up when she heard the roaring engine of her beloved Camaro pulling up. "… Finally!" She waited for Dyson and Tamsin to get out of the car, when he did he swept her into a hug. "Whoa! Yeah, I'm happy to see you too" she tapped his back.

Dyson couldn't help it, "Glad you're back…" He glanced at Lauren, tapping her shoulder. "… Both of you" he said the same thing to her yesterday, but it needed repeating.

"So, how about we all go home?" Tamsin was dying to get back and put this mess behind her.

Bo looked at Lauren, "Well, we've gotta take this thing back to Reyna…" She waved the dagger about with her hand. "… So uh, you guys should just take that jet Trick loaned you. Otherwise the four of us will be cramped in the car for hours on the way home" that, and she wanted the time with Lauren.

This was a new beginning for them.

Tamsin just nodded, "That works for me; not good with road trips anyway. You know, I think I'm just gonna fly home myself. Need the time to clear my head. You good with that?" She turned to Dyson, who nodded. "Catch you later" she walked away after a final wave.

She couldn't just take off right here, she needed a place out of sight to extend her wings. So she went for the alley around the corner.

No one could even stop her so it was pointless. "What's with her?" Bo asked Dyson.

All he could do was exhale loudly. "You're asking the wrong Wolf. So, since you guys are gonna be driving home; mind giving me a ride to the hanger Trick set up for us?" With a confirmation from his ex, the three of them got into the car.

 **Reyna's House – Later**

Once they'd dropped Dyson off; Bo drove straight to Reyna's. She was glad to put this whole nightmare behind her. They walked to the front door, knocking on it lightly. Reyna opened the door, and the first thing she did was pull Bo into a strong hug. "Oh, hello to you too" she didn't know how to respond.

"The minute your friends left here yesterday; I feared the worst…" Reyna pulled back. "… I am glad to see you're both alright. Please, come in" she smiled, waving them inside.

Bo and Lauren sat in Reyna's living room, closely together. "We can't thank you enough for letting our friends borrow this…" Bo placed the dagger on the coffee table. "… It saved our lives" they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that knife.

Reyna smiled, "I'm happy it could help. So, I assume Bianca and Elena's souls are trapped within the blade?" She saw the confused looks on their faces. "Your Wolf friend did explain it to you, didn't he?" She still got the same look. "This dagger, doesn't destroy souls. It contains them"

"So, Bianca and Elena _aren't_ dead?" Lauren thought they were. But when Reyna shook her head, she realised she was wrong. "What does that mean? Can they escape from the dagger? This isn't exactly something I'd like to repeat, any time soon"

Laughing, Reyna shook her head again. "No dear; the blade is meant to trap souls _forever_ …" She assured them. "… Their souls will never be able to be released. Even if there is a way, I've never heard of it. And as long as it remains with me; I will keep it tucked away, safe"

"You don't wanna sell it?" Bo wondered. "Dyson said it's worth a lot of money"

"It is indeed; and I've had many people try to persuade me into selling it. But, my late Husband was the one who acquired it. He was into collecting relics. Ever since he died, I couldn't bring myself to part with it. But I'm glad it finally got put to good use" Reyna knew her Husband would've liked that.

There was one thing though, that Bo was wondering. "Do you know why Lauren's kept Elena's Elemental abilities?" She thought if anyone would, it would be her.

There were many theories, but Reyna only had one. "Well, it could be that when Elena was integrating herself so she could take over Lauren's body; her powers remained even after her soul was removed"

Lauren still didn't get it. "But, why?"

"You _are_ a member of Elena's line…" Reyna said. "… Human or not; her powers recognised you. And must've found you worthy of possessing them. Try not to think of this as a burden; now you have the chance to be one of us. And to be with Bo, of course" she knew they loved each other.

It was hard not to see it.

Bo reached over, holding Lauren's hand. "We can never repay you for your help Reyna; thank you. But, as much fun as this's been; I think it's time we go home…" She stood from the couch, giving her great Aunt a hug. "… I hope this isn't the last time we see each other"

"The one thing you have when you're Fae, is time…" Reyna spoke in her ear, then pulled away with a smile. "… I'm sure our paths will cross again. But until they do; do me a favour and just live your life? I know it's what Ysabeau would want"

Any mention of the Grandmother she never had the chance to know; always made Bo ache inside. She wished she could've met her just once; after all, she was named after her. And judging by everything she'd heard so far, Ysabeau was quite a name to live up to.

Lauren walked up behind Bo, slipping her hand into hers. "I can promise you she will…" This was the whole point of all this. For them to live their lives, in peace. "… It was an honour to meet you Reyna" she shook her hand.

"The honour was all mine Lauren" Reyna smiled.

With the goodbyes out of the way; Bo and Lauren exited the house and got back into the car.

 **Highway – Later**

Bo had been driving for what felt like days, but Lauren informed her it'd had only been two hours. Funnily, that didn't make her feel better. They were currently stuck in a pile up on their way back into the city. "Come on!" She slammed her hand down on the car horn. "That guy's not even looking at the road, his head's buried in his phone!" She beeped it again.

Watching Bo become frustrated at the laze driver in front of them made Lauren laugh. But clearly, Bo didn't share her amusement because all she got was a scowl as she was asked what was so funny. "I just never pegged you for the _'road rage'_ type" she turned her head away, still laughing.

"Road rage?" Bo frowned, "This isn't rage; this is me, pissed off at the lazy asshole in front of us who won't move his stupid car!" She hit the horn again. Suddenly, the man in front noticed he was holding up the line so he quickly started moving forward. "He's lucky"

"Why?" Lauren asked.

Bo didn't think she needed to answer that question, but she did anyway. "Because I was this close to getting out of the car, and pulling him out of _his_ …" She drove forward a few minutes more, the driver in front pulled off onto another exit. Thank god, but that still left Bo queued on the road with the others who were waiting. She took a breath, finally calm. "… Sorry if I put a downer on the trip" she didn't mean to be so irritable.

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled. "You didn't. Besides, I wouldn't exactly class this as a trip. I mean; it wasn't exactly fun from the beginning. But, that's not to say _nothing_ good came out of it. I'm glad we've finally gotten back to us" she really was.

And so was Bo. She lifted her hand of the gear stick and reached for Lauren's hand. "Me too. And we're gonna make it work this time. Whatever it takes. Which's also why I'm gonna talk to Tamsin when we get back"

"I thought you already had a talk with her" Lauren heard from Bo about their little heart to heart before Bianca took over Bo's body.

"Well, I didn't really explain things in detail. I just kinda told her I loved you, and that it was always gonna be you. But you were right with what you said the other day…" Bo had done some would searching, for lack of a better word. "… I don't wanna lose my friendship with her over this. I should've ended it from the start"

Lauren rubbed the back of Bo's hand with her thumb gently. "Yes, you should've. But, what's done is done. You can't go back and change it, so all you can hope for is to make sure you can go _forward_. As friends" she didn't want Bo and Tamsin's friendship to end.

Regardless of how she felt about Tamsin; she was an asset to the team. And she knew Bo liked having her around. It would be selfish of her to ask Bo to stop talking to her, and that just wasn't who she was. And she certainly wasn't going to start now.

Bo just smiled at her. She didn't know how Lauren did it. But she always gave the best advice. Looking back to the road, Bo saw the cars in front of her were moving quicker than before. "Speaking of moving forward…" She let go of Lauren's had, wishing she hadn't already. Then placed it back on the gear stick. "… The open road awaits" she hit the gas.

 **The Dal – Later**

Before they could even think of going home to unpack, Bo decided to go to the Dal just to check in with her friends and let them know she and Lauren were okay. So, she and Lauren walked hand in hand as they entered the crowded bar. Dyson was the first to greet them with two tight hugs.

"So glad you guys are back!" He breathed in relief.

Bo tapped his back gently, "You remember seeing us a few hours ago, right?" She'd already had a hug from him, so why the overbearingness? "Dyson, I'm okay; we're both okay. Nothing like this's gonna happen again" she assured him.

"I don't think that's something you can promise Bo" Dyson had never been in a situation like this week, and he didn't want to have a repeat either.

Lauren stepped forward, "Yes we can; as long as Reyna keeps _her_ promise, we'll be fine…" she heard a grumble come from Trick as he leaned on the bar. "… Something on your mind, Trick?"

Trick smiled, dismissing it. "No, nothing. I just find it hard to believe that Reyna would keep her promise. She certainly never kept them before. But, it's been a thousand years; perhaps she's a changed woman"

"Am I ever gonna know _why_ you and Reyna hate each other?" Bo approached the bar with a curious frown. She wanted to know so badly, it was really annoying.

He shook his head, "It's not worth dredging up; trust me. Now, what can I get you two brave young ladies? Whiskey, beer, perhaps a cocktail?" He wanted the subject changed already.

And Bo could take the hint, "Beer…" she ordered two, knowing Lauren wouldn't want anything strong tonight. "… So uh, where's Tamsin?" She asked Dyson.

Dyson averted his eyes, and glanced at the back of the bar. Tamsin sat alone in the booth by herself, finishing what was her second bottle of tequila. "She's been that way ever since we got back; I don't know what's wrong with her but she sure seems down about something"

"Or _someone_ " Lauren sipped her beer with a side eyed glance at Bo.

Bo knew what she had to do, "I got this!" She grabbed her beer and shuffled off to Tamsin's table. "Hey there roomie…" she smiled wide, nervous. "… You might wanna slow down a bit. Tequila's good on the way down but not the way up" she sat opposite from her.

Tamsin smiled drunkenly. "Appreciate the concern, _roomie_. But I'm pretty sure I can handle my liquor just fine…" she said, as she spilled her shot glass. "… Besides, shouldn't you and the Doc be off embracing your little honeymoon period?" She knocked the shot back.

"Tamsin, don't be like that; please" Bo sighed, she didn't want this conversation for this particular reason.

"Be like what?" Tamsin sat back in her chair, feeling her back knock against the leather seat. "Heartbroken? Confused?" She frowned at her. "Just tell me _one thing_ , if you never had any intention of being with me; then what the hell were we even doing?!" She needed an answer.

Bo just shrugged, "What we said; having fun. But, I see it wasn't as fun for you as it was for me. I took your friendship for granted, and made you think things I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry Tamsin…" she was, she honestly was. "… I should've been honest with you from the start"

Tamsin wasn't going to cry, she couldn't be bothered. Plus, the booze was giving her a lot of courage. "Then, why weren't you?"

"I guess I just wanted the best of both worlds…" Bo had to laugh, realising. "… I did the same thing with Lauren and Dyson years ago. I just didn't wanna lose the friendship we had. If that's over now, then I understand. You have every right to hate me" she expected it.

But that wasn't something Tamsin could do. "I don't hate you…" she breathed, "… I won't lie; I'm not exactly thrilled about you and Lauren. Or the fact that you're both part of an ancient prophecy to fall in love. That, I find _really_ annoying"

"But?" Bo could see she was going there.

Tamsin smiled, " _But_ , before I met you guys; I never had any true friends. I had allies, but it wasn't the same thing. Then I met you, and I hated you…" she laughed. "… But, the more I saw how you cared for people; the more I respected you. I'd rather have you as a friend, than as nothing at all"

Bo reached over, holding her hands. "We're more than friends, Tamsin. We're _Family_. I promise you, that's something that'll _never_ change"

"Hope not" Tamsin would never _really_ be okay with losing Bo as a romantic interest; but she also knew that her feelings were one sided. They always were. She'd left her love goggles on for so long that she couldn't see the truth.

But she did now, and although it would take her a while; she could get used to the new order of things.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

When she finally threw her bag next to the couch, Lauren dropped down onto the couch with a relieving breath. "It has been, a weird couple of days…" she let out a laugh. "… Can't say I ever expected to be tangled in an ancient prophecy" she shouldn't have to voice those words.

Not if she was normal.

Bo plopped down next to her, "Really? Because I totally saw it coming…" she saw Lauren's frown, "… Kidding! But, I guess we wouldn't be _us_ if something like this didn't happen at least once a year. It only makes me surer of the fact that we're meant to be together. I'm glad there's nothing in our way anymore" she ran a hand through Lauren's hair.

"Me too" Lauren leaned into her.

"I'm also glad I was able to clear the air with Tamsin…" Bo said. "… Gotta be honest; I wasn't looking forward to it at all. But you were right before. I should've done it a long time ago" she knew now, how selfish she'd been.

Lauren was glad to hear Bo own up to her mistake. "It's in the past now Bo…" she told her. "… We just have to focus on doing what Reyna said; live our lives. And I'd say we have a lot of exciting things to look forward to, now that I'm like you" she was happy to have forever.

"It was exciting before you know… " Bo didn't want her to feel like it would only be exciting if she was Fae. Because that wasn't the case. "… Being Fae doesn't change who you are inside. As long as we're together, we'll always have a lot to look forward to" she kissed her head.

That put a lot of things in perspective for Lauren. "But you have to admit; it is a relief knowing I'll never grow old. We won't lose each other" that was the main thing for her.

"You're right; it is a relief…" Bo was going to be honest. "… I just hope you know; you growing old wouldn't have changed my feelings for you. I still would've loved you"

"I know you would've…" Lauren smiled at her lovingly. "… And that's exactly why I love you so much" she leaned in for a hug, just wanting to stay in this position forever. If that was a possibility, then she would definitely take it.

Bo wrapped both arms around her, resting her chin on her Girlfriend's head. "How about we call it a night?" she asked her, "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped after that drive" she chuckled, it was a long time to be behind the wheel.

"You and me both. Let's go!" Lauren got up, taking Bo's hand as they both climbed the stairs to the bedroom in hopes of sleeping their week off.

 **Clubhouse - Next Morning**

When Bo woke up this morning; she just wanted to stay in bed with Lauren all day. But she was turning over a new leaf in her life starting today. Even though Kenzi was gone; she decided to relaunch her P.I. business.

She feared it would be strange going on consults and doing the investigating with her best friend by her side. But she also thought; that since Kenzi was off finding herself then maybe she should be doing the same thing. She'd always miss Kenzi, and hoped she'd come back one day.

But Bo figured maybe it was time she focused on herself. Instead of being labelled as so many other things; she was just going to be herself. The main things she'd always be; was a friend, a Granddaughter, and a Girlfriend.

Not a Champion.

Not a Chosen One.

And most definitely, not a liability.

So, she'd printed off a whole new set of flyers. And was just in the middle of organising them in various stacks when she heard a knock at the door. She figured it was dinner she ordered for her and Lauren; when her Girlfriend would eventually turn up after work.

Running over, she opened the door. "Reyna?" she frowned at her Aunt. "What're you doing here?" she really had no idea.

"I was in town visiting a friend when I thought I'd stop by for a visit; is that alright?" Reyna asked.

Bo was blindsided by this, mostly because it'd only been a day since she saw her last. Maybe having a visit off of her a month down the line wouldn't have been so strange. But this definitely was. Being the polite person she was; Bo couldn't refuse her. "Of course, come in" she let her inside.

"My, this's a charming home you have…" Reyna looked around, she was only being nice. It didn't actually look presentable at all. "… Are you in the middle of renovating?" she assumed that was the reason.

"Yeah, you could say I've been in the middle of it for the last five years" Bo laughed, she wished that was the reason for the state of the place.

Reyna shifted uncomfortably, she had something to say. "Bo, I'll be honest; my arrival isn't purely for a friendly visit. I wish to share something with you; something I should've shared with you before you left yesterday" she stood close to her.

Bo was weary. "What would that be?" And she had every right to be.

"This"

Suddenly, Bo felt a sharp sting in her chest. She didn't have time to feel the pain, it hit her so fast. She looked down, seeing the red shimmer travel across the blade Reyna had used. She knew what it was; it was the Soul trapping blade Lauren used on her. Why was Reyna doing this? "Why?" she shuddered.

"Because I made a promise…" Reyna replied, looking remorseful. "… Forgive me Bo" she felt awful for this, but it had to be done. When the shimmering stopped, she retracted the blade from Bo's chest and let her fall to the ground.

A few minutes passed, and Bo's eyes opened. She got up, and looked down at her hands. This wasn't possible. How did this happen?

"Bianca?"

Hearing her name; Bianca lifted her head high. Smiling. "Speaking. And who might you be?"

"You don't recognise me…" Reyna laughed, "… Well, I suppose that's to be expected. It has been over four centuries. Unlike you, time has not been kind to me. It's me. Reyna" she told her.

Bianca's smile faded, she hadn't noticed the familiar feeling until just now. Even when Bo interacted with Reyna. Although, Bianca rarely had control of Bo's eyes. "Reyna?" she smiled, "My god, it is you!" she hugged her. "You brought me back"

"I promised you didn't i?" Reyna replied. Long ago, she met Bianca while she was on the run from Draco. Bianca was a cousin of hers. And when they found out how they were connected; Bianca told Reyna her story. Wanting to help; Reyna offered to keep an eye out for her reincarnated vessel.

And that if anything every went wrong after Bianca awoke in her descendant's body; that Reyna would find a way to fix it so she could live. Unfortunately, Bo was collateral damage. "Here…" she handed her cousin the blade. "… Use it on Lauren and Elena's soul will inhabit her once again"

Bianca held it in her hands, her love was trapped in there. From the moment she was torn out of Bo's body; she was placed in a black room of nothingness. She assumed Elena was living the same hell. "I will never be able to repay you for this; thank you"

"That's what Family's for…" Reyna said. "… I don't doubt that Bo was a nice girl; but the fact of the matter is; she was made to serve you. As we all were"

"Your loyalty will be rewarded, I assure you…" Bianca promised her, she never went back on her word. "… For the moment though, I must free my beloved from this hellish prison. I'll need to get Lauren alone if I am to do it"

Reyna nodded, "I don't imagine it would be difficult; she and Bo seemed to have reconciled. She may even be on her way as we speak"

Bianca smiled, "Excellent…" she couldn't be happier. "… As soon as she's free, we'll find a way to end their lives and _we_ can finally have the life we were destined to. Whatever happens next, is just the beginning" she continued to smile evilly.

She was just getting started.

* * *

 **A/N: WHHAAATTT?! I know, you all hate me for leaving it there. But tell me the truth, did you see it coming? Let me know what you thought, and again; thank you all for reading and following this story. See you in the sequel!**


End file.
